A Season To Remember
by zeopurple
Summary: A glimpse into the lifetime of love shared by Katherine and Tommy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_This fic was inspired by the Zeo episode of the same name and will use some of the dialogue from that episode. As always the characters of Saban do not belong to me but all others not from Saban are mine._

**Author's Note: **_I decided that since it is the Holiday season that I should write a Christmas fic of my own. The first chapter will focus on the Zeo episode mentioned above with some added changes and the chapters after that will take a look at the years leading up to that Christmas. _

Katherine Marie Oliver looked around her dining room table that was filled with her children and grandchildren. They had just finished eating dinner on Christmas Eve. The room was filled with laughter and conversations as the older kids told jokes that the younger ones didn't understand and the adults were also wrapped up in their own talks. Across the table, Katherine's eyes met with those of her husband's and he smiled.

"Ok, I think it's time we settled down a bit, why don't we go into the living room and I'll tell you all a Christmas story," Tommy Oliver spoke up.

"That sounds like a great idea, dad," their youngest daughter Lauren replied as they all began to file out of the dining room and head for the kitchen.

"You know I think I'll get started on these dishes," Kat told them as she began to clear off the table.

"We'll help," Susan, the oldest daughter and her first daughter-in-law Amanda responded together.

"Ok, now who wants to sit on Grandpa's lap," Tommy said sitting down in his favorite chair by the fireplace. Everyone piled into the living room the adults taking up all the couches and the kids sitting in the floor around him.

"I do, I do," piped Jack who was the youngest son of their oldest son Patrick.

"What do you think young fella, are you ready for Christmas?" Tommy asked as Jack jumped into his lap.

"Yeah, Grandpa, I sure hope Santa brings me a lot of presents," Jack replied.

"Presents, huh, well that reminds me of a very special Christmas," Tommy told him.

"I'll bet you got lots of presents that year," Jack decided.

"Well, just listen, It started off, just like any other Christmas, Everyone was in the holiday spirit coming together to celebrate and share their traditions. I was so excited to learn about everyone's different cultures and as always Rocky was more excited about the food, your grandmother of course brought shrimp," Tommy began.

"You know I'll bet we're the only family who eats shrimp at Christmas dinner," Patrick interrupted grinning at his young son.

"Dad, let Grandpa tell the story," Jack quipped.

"You know if you girls want to go into the living room and here the story I can do this," Kat told her daughters as they started on the dishes.

"No, thanks mom, I just as soon stay in here, how many years can dad keep telling that same old story," Susan replied.

"Hey, you guys are missing the good part," Renee another daughter-in-law said as she too entered the kitchen.

"Then why aren't you in there?" Amanda questioned.

"I just felt bad about you guys, especially mom having to clean all this up," she answered as Kat slipped out of the kitchen and went to hear the story for herself.

"Then what happened Grandpa, did the evil king ruin Christmas for the Power Rangers?" she heard Jack ask as Tommy continued with the story.

"Hold on youngster, hold on, I'll get to that, The Rangers were still full of holiday cheer, preparing for the banquet with no idea of what King Mondo was planning, Meanwhile though, there were two other fellas who seemed to have a knack for getting in trouble," Tommy continued.

Kat didn't know why Tommy always included those two into his stories. She chuckled silently to herself as she remembered the infamous fruitcake that Goldar and Rito had presented to Bulk and Skull. She couldn't help wondering what had become of those two after all these years. It had been years since she and Tommy had returned to Angel Grove and raised their family but those two had been long gone.

"I can't believe the Power Rangers were fighting with each other, I don't like those machines," Jack was saying as Kat snapped back into reality.

"No that makes two of us buddy, Meanwhile, Alpha and Zordon realized what had happened," Tommy replied.

"Oh right this is the part with the song," granddaughter Katherine known as Kate commented.

"I used to hate it when mom would sing that to us whenever we were fighting," Kat and Tommy's youngest son Joshua complained.

"Yeah but it always worked didn't it," his sister Lauren teased.

"Maybe we need to start singing it now," Susan said as she and the others joined in from the kitchen as Tommy was finishing the story.

"So you see, Christmas isn't only about getting things," Tommy told them.

"It's about giving and being with the people you love," Jack decided.

"That's right, it is, very good, you know you're pretty smart for a pip squeak," Tommy said and laughed.

"That's enough stories for tonight, Tom, It's getting late and we need to get all the kids to bed if they want Santa to come," Kat interjected.

"Oh but I want to hear more of Grandpa's stories," Jack whined.

"Well you heard your grandmother, I'll tell you more stories in the morning I promise," Tommy replied.

"Okay," Jack said getting down from Tommy's lap as the doorbell chimed and everyone began filing out of the living room.

"I'll get it," Kat said as she walked over to the door.

"Hey grandma, sorry I had to run out of dinner like that, I really hate that I missed Grandpa's story but things got a little out of hand," their grandson Tommy said as he entered the house.

"That's alright, you've heard the story hundreds of times anyway," Kat said as she shut the door and they went into the living room.

Suddenly, Kat and the elder Tommy heard a noise that was all too familiar as young Tommy's communicator went off and Tommy started to get out of his chair but Katherine gently placed her hand on his shoulder and he sat back down.

"Um, would you guys tell my Mom and Dad that I forgot there was something else I needed to do, I won't be gone long," Tommy told them since everyone else had long left the room.

"Of course, we understand," his grandpa said nodding at him.

"He's always rushing out like that," Jack complained as he watched his older brother leave.

"Well it must run in the family," Tommy told him as he and Katherine shared a knowing look.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Kat said as they headed upstairs.

Some time later, Katherine had finally gotten everyone settled in to their rooms and she joined her husband who was already in bed.

"Did you get everyone situated?" Tommy asked as she came to bed.

"Yes, all our kids are in their old rooms with their spouses and the older grandkids are bunking in the living room under the tree, the little ones argued that it wasn't fair but I told them they'd get their chance when they were older, so they finally agreed to sleep in the study," Kat explained.

"We've really had an amazing life haven't we, I mean we've got great kids who married great people and now their all raising their own families and here we all are together on Christmas Eve," Tommy told her.

"Yes, it really is nice to have the whole family back together," Kat agreed.

"Kat, I don't know if I say it enough but I'm so glad to have shared this life with you, you're the best wife and most loving mother a man could ask for and I hope you know how much I love you," Tommy declared.

"Oh Tom, I love you too, thanks for being my husband," she said.

"Merry Christmas, Kat," Tommy replied.

"Merry Christmas, Tom, now let's get some sleep, if I know Jack he'll have the whole family awake as soon as the sun rises," she laughed. They both fell asleep with dreams of the many Christmases they had shared together in their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_For those of you that read the first chapter, I made a slight change. The two grandsons Jack and Tommy are the sons of Kat and Tommy's oldest son Patrick not their son Joshua as I had stated the first time I wrote the story. However, none of that will matter in the chapters to come. These next few chapters are going to take a look into Tommy and Kat's life leading up to the kids and grandkids. _

Kat and Tommy arrived in Angel Grove on the way to his parents' house. They were visiting from Reefside where they had lived since their marriage two years ago. Tommy had lived in Reefside for some time as a teacher before reuniting with Katherine who ended up in Reefside as a teacher herself. They were back in Angel Grove for the wedding of Jason and Kimberly.

"Sweetheart, where are we going, your parents house is the other way?" Kat questioned seeing that Tommy was driving in the wrong direction.

"I just thought we could make a detour first, there's something I want to show you," Tommy informed her as he continued to drive along.

"What on earth could you possibly need to show me that can't wait, we've been driving for hours, all I want to do is get to your parents house so I can lie down," Kat told him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you weren't feeling well, I promise this will be worth it," Tommy replied as he slowly brought the car to a stop and parked in the driveway of a house.

"Tommy, what are we doing here?" Kat said recognizing the house as one she had admired before.

"Get out of the car and maybe I'll tell you," Tommy said with a grin as he began to get out.

"Tommy, where are you going, we don't even know the people who live here, we can't just barge in," Kat was yelling to her husband who was walking up to the front door.

"Luckily for us, no one does live here, at least not yet," Tommy said as he took out a key and opened the door.

"I don't understand what's going on?" Kat asked as Tommy held open the door for her and she entered the house.

"I bought you a present, I guess you could call it an early Christmas gift," Tommy told her as he followed her inside.

"Tommy, Christmas is still six months away," Kat replied.

"I know but I figured you'd want to move in as soon as possible," Tommy said and waited for his words to register.

"Move in, don't tell me you bought us a house?" Kat inquired.

"And what if I did?" Tommy asked.

"You bought me a house?" Kat questioned.

"I remember how much you admired this one and my dad called me and said that the older couple who lived here was thinking about selling it so I figured I'd buy it before someone else did," Tommy told her.

"But we already have a house in Reefside, we can't afford them both," Kat declared.

"I guess we'll just have to sell the one in Reefside," Tommy decided.

"I thought I was supposed to be the irrational one with all the hormones but I think maybe you've lost it, have you forgotten that our whole life is in Reefside, what about our jobs," Kat replied.

"It's summer, we're on vacation remember and I already spoke with Elsa about our resignations and Angel Grove High just happens to be in need of teachers for the fall so we'll still have jobs," Tommy informed her.

"I don't get it, why now, why the sudden decision to move back to Angel Grove?" Kat asked.

"Well, we always talked about moving back some day and once this house became available I thought it was a sign that the time was right, you're not angry are you," Tommy replied.

"I guess I'm just in shock that you managed to keep all this from me," Kat told him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, I hope you like the house, it has five bedrooms which I know is a lot but I figure we'll need the room especially now that we have a baby on the way," Tommy said.

"The house is perfect, I can't believe you even remember how much I liked it," Kat said giving her husband a kiss.

"Come on, I want to show you the upstairs, there's a room up there that I think would make the perfect nursery for the baby," Tommy said as he grabbed her hand.

"You're right, this would make a great nursery," Kat said as she walked around the room.

"We can move in as soon as you want," Tommy told her as they made their way back to their car.

"I still can't believe this is happening," Kat replied.

"I think you're really going to like the neighbors, they just moved in about a month ago, of course I didn't know that when I was buying the house, but it's a great coincidence," Tommy told her.

"What about the neighbors?" Kat asked.

"I spoke to Jason a few weeks ago and asked him if he'd come take a look at the house for us and he realized that our house was right next door to the one he and Kim just bought," Tommy explained.

"Kim and Jason are our neighbors?" Kat questioned.

"Yeah, pretty great isn't it," Tommy said smiling.

"Yeah, it is, I can't believe Kim kept this from me, I just talked to her a few days ago," Kat told him.

**_Six Months Later_**

"Kat, what on earth are you doing?" Tommy questioned seeing his pregnant wife up on a step stool rearranging ornaments on the tree.

"Relax Tommy, I just saw something that needed to be fixed," she replied.

"Will you just get down from there, your making me nervous," he told her and rushed over to help her down.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect, it's our first Christmas party in our new home," Kat explained.

"Knock, knock, anyone home?" Jason asked as he and Kimberly entered the house.

"We're in the living room!" Tommy called back to them.

"Oh Kat, the tree looks beautiful," Kim said running over to hug her friend.

"Where's everyone else?" Jason asked.

"You guys are the first ones here but our parents should be here soon, along with Rocky," Kat told him. Minutes later, Kat and Tommy's new home was filled with their family and friends and they sat down to share dinner together.

"I'd just like to thank all of you for coming here and sharing this first Christmas with us in our new home," Tommy spoke.

"And we hope you'll come back next Christmas when it'll be our little one's first Christmas," Kat chimed in.

"Ok, ok, enough of this sentimental stuff, let's get to the food," Rocky said and everyone laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this fic so far. I had planned to update a lot sooner but I found myself pretty busy with the holidays. Also I'm told that there was another fic with a similar title but that is merely a coincidence and I've never read it. And I am hereby proclaiming myself the dialogue queen (ha ha) every fic I write is very dialogue heavy and people keep reading them so I guess it doesn't bother you all that much. Oh and to all my Tom/Kat writers out there…keep the fics coming! Enough of this...back to the story._

"Hello, anyone home?" Kim shouted as she entered Kat and Tommy's home.

"I'm in the living room," Kat called to her friend.

Kim made her way into the living room where she found Katherine sitting on the couch putting the finishing touches on a baby blanket she was knitting.

"Hope you don't mind the intrusion, I just got home from shopping and the house was getting a little lonely without Jason," Kim told her as she took a seat.

"I don't mind at all, actually I was just getting ready to call you, I needed the company and I didn't wan to call Tommy away from the dojo until it was absolutely necessary," Kat replied.

Tommy had just recently started teaching a few classes at the De Santos Scott Dojo which was run by Rocky and Jason.

"You didn't want to call Tommy until what was necessary?" Kim questioned.

"Promise you won't freak out," Kat said.

"Ok, now you're starting to scare me," Kim replied.

"I've been in labor since early this morning," Kat informed her.

"What, then why the heck are you sitting here as if everything's perfectly normal, shouldn't you be in a hospital or something!" Kim exclaimed.

"I said not to freak out, besides I talked to my doctor and she said that labor could take hours and that I didn't need to be at the hospital until my contractions were less than 10 minutes apart," Kat explained.

"And what are they at now?" Kim asked still a little freaked out.

"About 15 minutes so we have nothing to worry about," Kat told her.

"Still, I really think Tommy should be here," Kim decided.

"If Tommy were here, I'd be at the hospital already and he would be driving me crazy, you know how impatient he is sometimes, he'd be worrying the doctors to death," Kat replied.

"I guess you're right, so what should we do in the mean time," Kim questioned.

"In the mean time, let's talk about something else," Kat replied.

"I talked to Aisha today," Kim informed her.

"Oh, how are things with her and Zack?" Kat asked.

Zack and Aisha had just met a few months ago while Zack was in Africa doing some relief work. The two had become good friends and had recently started dating.

"Things must be going really well, I haven't heard Aisha sound this happy in a long time," Kim told her.

"Hmm, maybe they'll be the next ones to get married," Kat mused.

"Speaking of being married, Adam and Tanya sent me the cutest picture of little Adam today," Kim replied.

"Yeah, I got that email too, I can't believe little Adam is walking already, it wasn't that long ago that we were visiting Tanya in the hospital after she gave birth to him," Kat answered.

"Tanya should be glad to have him walking, now that she's pregnant again, seems like everyone is starting a family but me," Kim stated.

"Oh Kim, you and Jason are still newlyweds, you have plenty of time for starting a family," Kat told her.

"I know but it's hard not to want a baby already, especially with Tanya being pregnant again and you about to give birth," Kim replied.

"Um Kim, I think it's time to call Tommy," Kat decided.

"Your contractions are 8 minutes apart already?" Kim questioned.

"No but my water just broke," Kat informed her.

"Ok, no reason to panic, I'll call the dojo and have Tommy meet us at the hospital," Kim replied jumping up from the couch.

"And I'll call my doctor and let her know we're on our way," Kat said.

Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone to call the dojo.

"De Santos Scott dojo, this is Rocky speaking," Rocky said as he answered the call.

"Hey Rocky, it's me Kim, is Tommy around," Kim said.

"He and Jason are in the middle of a class but I can take a message for him," Rocky told her.

"Ok, Rocky there something really important that I need for you to do, now listen carefully," Kim said as she relayed the message for him.

Rocky hung up the phone and raced out of the office into the classroom where Tommy and Jason were teaching their class.

"Good work everyone, now we're going to show you a brand new move," Jason was saying as Rocky appeared.

"Excuse me for interrupting but Tommy where are your car keys," Rocky said.

"They're over there on the table, why is my car blocking someone's," Tommy wondered as Rocky ran and grabbed his keys.

"Ok, I'm going to take over the class and Jason you need to take these and drive Tommy to the hospital because if he tries to drive he might kill you both trying to get there," Rocky said as he gave the keys to Jason.

"Rocky, I think I'm perfectly capable of driving myself to the, did you say hospital," Tommy replied.

"That's right my man, you are about to be become a father, Kim is driving Kat and they'll meet you guys there," Rocky informed him.

"Let's go man," Jason said excitedly.

"I can't believe this I'm about to become a father!" Tommy yelled and the class laughed as he rushed out of the room.

Tommy and Jason arrived at the hospital to find Kim out in the waiting area.

"Where's Kat?" Tommy asked as they ran up to her.

"She's right through there with the doctor," Kim replied as Tommy rushed past her.

"Good luck bro," Jason called after him.

A few hours later, Kimberly and Jason were pacing around the waiting room along with Rocky and Adam and Tanya who had left little Adam with his grandparents.

"I can't stand this waiting, shouldn't we know something by now," Kim said.

"Don't worry Kim, I'm sure everything's fine," Jason said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

Meanwhile, in the delivery room….

"Ok, Kat, just one more push and your baby will be here," the doctor told her.

"I love you so much Kat, you're the bravest woman I know, just keep pushing," Tommy said as he held his wife's hand.

"I have a son!" Tommy exclaimed as he came out into the waiting room where all his friends were waiting.

"Congratulations bro," Jason said.

"How's Kat?" Tanya asked.

"She's doing great, I'm going to get back to my family," Tommy said and returned to where Kat and his son were waiting.

"He has your nose," Kat said as she cradled her son in her arms.

"He's such a little miracle, I can't believe he's finally here, we're a family now," Tommy said as he leaned over to give Kat a kiss.

"I love you so much," Kat told him.

"I love you too," Tommy replied.

"Welcome to the world, Patrick James Oliver," Kat said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_I have gotten so far behind on all of my stories. So this is my feeble attempt to get things going again. So forgive me if this chapter sucks. I'll get back into my groove soon. _

"Hey Kat, are you finished for the day?" Kimberly Scott asked as she entered the office of her gym where Kat sat behind the desk.

"Yeah a couple of the parents left their payments so I thought I'd get them entered into the computer before I left," she explained.

Kimberly had opened her own gym in the space next to her husband's dojo where she taught gymnastics and where Katherine taught ballet. Katherine had decided after her son Patrick was born not to return to teaching full time and Kim offered her a job teaching ballet that gave her flexible hours so she could concentrate on being a mom.

"How are the plans for our little ranger reunion coming?" Kim questioned. She and Kat had gotten the idea to hold a reunion with all their friends and everyone that didn't live in Angel Grove would be staying with Tommy and Kat.

"Things are great, the house is ready and Tommy is picking everyone up at the airport with the help of Rocky and Jason of course," Kat told her.

"Ok, well call me if you need any help, I should be home in a couple of hours," Kim told her as she left the office.

"Hi sweetie how was your day?" Kat's mom asked as Kat arrived to pick up Patrick.

"It was great, the girls are really coming a long way," Kat told her.

"And why shouldn't they with such a great teacher," her mom replied.

"Where's Patrick?" Kat questioned.

"Outside in the backyard with your father, let's go see what their up to," her mom said as Kat followed her outside.

Kat and her mother arrived outside to find her father and Patrick crawling around in the grass.

"Oh Jack, honestly sometimes I wonder which one of you is the baby around her," Marie Hillard joked as her husband stood up to greet them.

"What's so wrong about me playing with my grandson?" he asked and gave Katherine a hug.

"Mommy," One year old Patrick said as he toddled over to her.

"Did you have a fun time with grandma and grandpa," Kat asked as she picked her son up into her arms.

"What time are all your friends getting here?" Marie asked as they went inside and she began gathering up Patrick's things.

"Well, Tanya and Adam should be driving in from Stone Canyon as we speak and Billy will be here in a few hours so Tommy's going to pick him up at the airport and I'm not sure what time Aisha and Zack will get here," she replied.

"I think it's wonderful that all of you are getting together again," Maria told her.

"Yeah it should be fun, and Billy said he's bringing home a surprise," Kat informed her.

"Well, I won't keep you any longer, I'm sure you still have a lot to do," her mom said.

"Say bye to Grandma," Kat said to Patrick as they left.

Katherine arrived home and after settling Patrick down for a nap she set about making sure all of the guestrooms were ready. Then she went into the kitchen and began preparing dinner. Thirty minutes later, the doorbell began to ring.

"We finally made it," Tanya said once Kat had opened the door.

"It's so great to see you, you look great," Kat told her as the two friends hugged.

"Um, honey can I get a little help here," Adam called out as he helped little Adam out of his car and the two year old began running around the yard.

"Little Adam, come say hello to Auntie Kat," Tanya called as the little boy ran over to his mother.

"Patrick is going to be so happy to see you again," Kat said as she picked little Adam up and gave him a hug.

"Here you go honey, I'll get the rest of the luggage," Adam said as he handed Tanya their nine month old son Steven whom everyone called "Stevie."

"Honestly Tanya, I don't know how you do it with two little ones, I can barely keep up with Patrick," Kat said as she led them inside the house.

"Take my advice, don't have any more kids until Patrick is at least 3," Tanya said with a laugh.

"Trust me, Tommy and I want to wait as long a possible before starting on the next one, I'm barely getting my ballet classes started," Kat told her.

"Kat, this room is beautiful," Tanya told her as Kat showed the room where she and Adam would be staying.

"Tommy's mom gave us the furniture after she redid her guestroom," Kat replied.

"Kat, we're here!" Tommy's voice rang out from downstairs.

"I can't wait to see this surprise Billy was talking about," Kat said as she and Tanya hurried downstairs with Stevie and little Adam in tow.

"Where's Patrick?" Tommy asked as he kissed his wife hello.

"Still napping, I think my father really wore him out today," she answered.

"Ok, so where's this surprise?" Tanya asked seeing that Billy wasn't in the room with them.

"Billy wanted a drink of water, so he and Adam are in the kitchen," Tommy told them.

"So what's the big news, did Billy bring a girl home with his or something?" Kat questioned.

"In a matter of speaking, yeah he did bring home a girl," Tommy replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tanya wanted to know.

"Hey girls," Billy called from behind him. They turned around to see Billy standing there with a little baby girl in his arms.

"Oh my gosh, Billy she's beautiful," Kat told him.

"This is my daughter Katrina, I just adopted her from China," Billy informed them as he held the sleeping little girl.

"Why didn't you tell us you were planning to adopt?" Tanya asked.

"I wasn't sure I was going to be able to get her at first and I didn't want to get my hopes up but the agency called me at the last minute so I had to fly over and get her," he explained.

"I think what you did is an amazing thing," Adam told him.

"I've always wanted to be a father and the idea of adoption just seemed like a natural thing to me," Billy told them.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room and you can put her down," Kat told him.

A few hours later, Aisha and Zack had arrived and the whole gang sat around talking as though nothing had changed.

"I still can't get over you adopting a baby," Zack told Billy.

"I know it's not the most conventional thing to do, raising a baby as a single father, but it's just something that was put on my heart to do, mostly because of Trini, she always said that when the time came for her to start a family that she wanted to adopt at least one so this is just my way of honoring her memory," Billy told him.

"I think it's great, and Katrina is such a beautiful baby," Aisha said looking over at the baby who was in Kimberly's arms.

"We should call her Trini for short," Kimberly spoke up.

"What do you think, do you like that Trini?" Billy asked as he took his daughter into his arms and she just smiled.

"I think she likes it," Kat said.

"Would you look at this, some of us married, being parents, it feels like our days as rangers were so long ago," Tommy spoke.

"Who knows maybe our kids we'll end up being rangers someday," Jason replied.

_Ok, so there's the latest update. I'm not really sure if I liked that chapter or not. I'm having trouble on deciding what to do with this story. Eventually, I want to do a story focusing on their kids. Anyway, like I said before this was just a way for me to get this story going again. I'd love any feedback that you can give me so please review. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: **I had planned to have this up earlier but you know how it is when life gets in the way. So here it is now. I hope you enjoy. A special thanks to those of you who review my stories and wait patiently for them, especially Ghostwriter who is my only faithful reviewer. I appreciate it so much. _

"Come on Patrick, let's go surprise Mommy." Kat heard Tommy as he led their son into their bedroom. She had just woken up and was still lying in bed when her husband entered the room carrying a tray followed by their 3 year old son who was holding a long stem rose.

"What's all this?" Kat asked with a smile on her face.

"Patrick and I got up extra early to make you breakfast in bed," Tommy told her as he set down the tray and gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mommy," Patrick said as he climbed up on the bed and handed Kat the rose.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Mommy loves you so much," Kat said as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Patrick why don't you stay here and help Mommy eat, Daddy's going to go clean the kitchen," Tommy said as he left the room.

"I hope you didn't mess up my kitchen too bad," Kat called after him as she began to eat.

"Mommy, where's the new baby?" Patrick questioned out of the blue.

"Remember what Mommy and Daddy explained to you, the baby has to grow inside of Mommy's tummy first, just like you did before you were born," Kat explained.

"I'm gonna be a big brother," Patrick said.

"That's right you are, you're going to be the best big brother in the world," Kat replied.

Hours later, Kat sat at her desk in the office of Kim's gym doing paper work.

"So do you and Tommy have big plans for later tonight?" Kim questioned.

"Tommy told me that he hired a sitter for Patrick but other than that he's keeping it all a secret, what about you and Jason," Kat replied.

"Well, Jason's parents offered to baby-sit Jayne so I think we're going to go out to dinner, we haven't been out on a date in forever," Kim told her. Kim had given birth to daughter Jayne six months ago and had only recently been back at work teaching gymnastics.

"Oh I remember those days all too well, having a baby can really change things fast and just think we're about to do it all over again," Kat remarked.

"Yeah but you and Tommy are great parents, I'm sure everything will work out fine," Kim told her.

After work, Katherine entered her house and found Tommy waiting for her in the living room.

"So do I get to know what you have planned yet or is it still a big secret?" Kat questioned her husband.

"Well, the babysitter will be here at 7 and we're going out, all you have to do is make yourself beautiful, though I guess that won't be too hard because you're already the most beautiful woman in the world," Tommy said as he kissed her.

"See this is why I love your daddy so much, he always knows just the right things to say," Kat spoke as she gently rubbed her belly.

Right at 7 the doorbell rang and Tommy went to answer it. Standing at the door was one of his students who had volunteered to baby-sit.

"Thanks so much for doing this Lynn," Tommy said as he let her in the house.

"No problem Dr. O, luckily for you I don't really care about this whole Valentine's thing so I was glad for anything to take my mind off of it," Lynn told him.

"Well, Patrick is in the family room watching a movie and Kat and I shouldn't be gone for more than a couple of hours," Tommy informed her.

"Stay as long as long as you want, I don't mind," Lynn replied.

"Ok, I am finally ready to go," Kat said as she came down the stairs.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Tommy told her as he helped her put on her coat.

"I look as good as I can in my condition," Kat joked.

"No Mrs. O, he's right you look really nice," Lynn told her.

"Thank you Lynn, Patrick you be good for Lynn while we're gone," Kat said to her son who had come into the room.

"I will Mommy," he promised.

Tommy drove Kat to the most expensive restaurant in Angel Grove.

"Oh Tommy, we didn't have to come here, I would have been happy at any restaurant, as long as I was with you," Kat said once they were seated at a table.

"I know, I just wanted to do something really special for you," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, but can we afford this?" Kat asked.

"Well that's something I wanted to talk to you about, it turns out that I'll be getting paid a lot more for this dig I'm going on in the summer than we realized," Tommy informed her.

"Ok, how much more?" Kat questioned.

"Enough to pay for us to come here, plus enough that we'll finally be able to start saving for our kids college fund, there's only one catch though," Tommy explained.

"Ok, just tell me," Kat said.

"They don't want me on the expedition for a couple of weeks; they want me to stay for 3 months," Tommy informed her.

"That means you might miss the birth of the baby," Kat told him.

"I know and I won't go if you don't want me to," Tommy told her.

"No, you should go, I mean I'll miss you terribly but that money would really do some good for us and I know how much you want to go, it's a great opportunity for you," Kat decided.

"I just hate the idea of leaving you alone during the last months of your pregnancy, especially with having to take care of Patrick," Tommy said.

"Don't worry that's one of the great things about us living here in Angel Grove, I'll have my parents, and yours to help out, not to mention Kim and Jason next door," Kat told him.

"Ok but I promise to call you every single day," Tommy said as he took her hand from across the table.

"I'm sure you'll call so much that it won't even seem like you're gone," Kat teased.

"Ha Ha, you keep it up and I won't give you this present that's burning a whole in my pocket," Tommy told her.

"I thought this dinner was my present," Kat replied.

"That was only part of it, this is the rest," Tommy said as he handed her a jewelry box.

"Oh Tommy, it's beautiful!" Kat exclaimed as she opened the box and saw the pink sapphire bracelet that was inside.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied.

"Oh honey but I've been so busy that I didn't have time to get anything for you," Kat told him apologetically.

"It's ok, beside I already have what I want, I have you," Tommy said.

"I love you so much Tommy and I am so proud of the way that you take care of me and Patrick and I couldn't ask for a better husband," Kat told him.

"I feel the same way, marrying you was the best thing to ever happen to me and having Patrick and now this new baby has truly made me realize what a wonderful life we have together," Tommy replied.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Kat said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_It's been awhile but I'm finally getting my stories back on track. Please be patient with me as I continue to work out my ideas. I hope this next chapter will keep you interested in this story. _

Hayley stopped what she was doing and took a moment to look around her new business. She had only recently moved to Angel Grove and had bought the building that used to be the old youth center and had turned it into a new and improved version of Hayley's Cyberspace. The business in Reefside had been going so well that she had decided to expand it leaving the old cyberspace in the capable hands of Elsa Randall-Mercer.

"Ok, Hayley where do you want this?" Billy asked as he came in carrying a banner that read "_Welcome Home Tommy!"_

"Just hang it up over there, that way it'll be the first thing Tommy sees when he gets here," she said as she pointed to the wall opposite the entrance. Tommy had been away on a three month excavation and Hayley had decided to celebrate her opening by throwing a party for him.

"Hang on Billy, I'll help you!" Jason shouted as dropped what he was doing and went to help hang the banner.

"Hayley, this place is going to be great, thanks so much for deciding to throw this party," Kat said as she helped to set things up.

"It's my pleasure, though I do feel a little guilty having you here to help me, you should be at home with Tommy and the children," Hayley replied back.

"Oh I'm sure Tommy's handling everything just fine, besides we're just about finished," Kat told her.

"Still, it can't be easy adjusting to a new baby in the house, how's Patrick handling it," Hayley wondered.

"He loves his new little sister, though I do think he gets jealous of the amount of time I have to spend taking care of her, but I'm sure he'll get over it in time," Kat replied.

"Ok, we're all done here, I think I'm going to go home and pick up Kimberly and Jayne," Jason said.

"That's a good idea, the others will probably be arriving soon," Hayley told him.

"Yeah and I should run over to my folks and pick up Trini," Billy said walking towards the door but not before giving Hayley a quick peck on the cheek.

"Are you sure there's nothing else that needs to be done?" Kat asked reluctant to leave Hayley all by herself.

"Nope everything's covered, all that's left is for you to go home and get Tommy," Hayley told her.

An hour later, the party was in full swing. Tanya and Adam had arrived from Stone Canyon with sons Little Adam and Stevie who were five and three. Four year old Patrick was running around chasing Trini who was a year younger. Then there was Rocky who in a strange turn of events had brought Emily Smith as his date. Emily was the former girlfriend of Jason Scott and had recently moved back to town.

"I can't believe that Rocky brought Emily," Jason said as he took a seat next to Tommy who was holding his two month old daughter Susan.

"Does that upset you?" Tommy questioned his best friend.

"Not really, I mean Emily's a great girl and I think it'll be great if she and Rocky hit it off, it's just a little weird that's all," Jason told him.

"What's weird?" Kim asked her husband as she handed him their ten month old daughter Jayne.

"Rocky bringing Emily," Jason answered as she sat down.

"I still can't get over Hayley dating Billy and moving to Angel Grove," Tommy said as he looked to where Hayley sat with Billy.

"Weren't you the one who always said they'd be perfect for each other?" Kat asked as she joined them.

"Yeah, I just think it's funny that they waited until I wasn't in town to finally get together," Tommy said with a smile.

"Why are you all sitting down over there, I thought this was a party, we should all be dancing," Rocky called over to them.

"Spoken like a man who doesn't have kids yet," Adam replied.

"Oh I almost forgot, Aisha and Zack sent a letter for you, Adam you were supposed to remind me," Tanya said.

"Why don't you read it Tommy, this is your party after all," Rocky said as he and Emily joined the group at the table followed by Hayley and Billy.

"Here let me hold my goddaughter, hi there Susie Q," Kimberly said as Tommy handed her the baby.

"Ok, let's see what Zack and Aisha are up to," Tommy said as he began reading the letter.

"_Hey guys, so sorry we weren't able to fly back from Africa to celebrate Tommy's homecoming. We know we're missing out on a lot not being there with you. We were so happy to hear about Billy and Hayley. It's about time you two got together. Give Trini lots of hugs and kisses from us both. Kat and Tommy, congratulations on the birth of your daughter. From the pictures, we can already tell she's going to be a beauty. Patrick's going to have his hands full but we know he'll be a great big brother. Tanya and Adam, we talk to you two the most so we'll just say talk to you soon. Everyone is wondering when Tanya's going to come home for a visit so they can meet those beautiful boys of yours. Hey Rocky, when are you finally going to settle down? That was Aisha talking by the way. Don't worry I'm sure the perfect girl is out there for you somewhere. Though you better tell me the minute it happens. Last but not least, Kim and Jason our two best friends. We send our love to you and to Jayne. We were planning on asking you to stand up for us at our wedding but we decided that we just couldn't wait and decided to elope instead. So by the time all of you read this letter, we'll be on our honeymoon. We miss you all terribly and remember there's always a place waiting for you here in Africa. Love, Zack and Aisha._

"I can't believe they eloped!" Kimberly exclaimed once Tommy had finished reading the letter.

"What was that crack about me finally settling down?" Rocky pouted but no one paid him any attention except for Emily.

"It could happen sooner than you think," Emily whispered into his ear.

"I'm so happy for them, I knew it was only a matter of time before they got married," Kat commented.

"Oh and just how did you know that?" Tommy asked teasing his wife.

"The same way I knew that you and I would eventually end up married and look at us now," Kat said as Tommy leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Well, now we really have something to celebrate," Hayley said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **_I realized that in my haste to improve and finish some of my other stories that I had been neglecting this one. I don't know if anyone is still reading but if you are please review. I just have to keep updating this, if for no other reason than the lack of Tommy/Kat fics being written. _

"Patrick, sweetie, will you please be a good boy and find your shoes for Mommy?" Kat asked her six year old son who was running down the hallway in his socks.

"Ok, Mommy," Patrick said as he ran to his room.

"Tommy, how are things coming with Susan?" Kat asked as she stuck her head into her daughter's room.

"We're all done here," Tommy said as he sat two year old Susan down and she walked over to her mother.

"Can you please go put her in the car, I'm going to see if I can't get Patrick to hurry up, we're late enough as it is," Kat told him.

"Kat, the dinner is still an hour away," Tommy replied.

"I told Hayley we'd come early in case she needed any help but at the rate we're going, they'll be done by the time we get there," she said as she left and went in the direction of Patrick's room.

"Come on Susie, we better do what Mommy says," Tommy said as she picked up Susan and headed outside to the car.

Ten minutes later, the kids were finally settled in the car and Tommy drove them to Billy's parents' house.

"Auntie Kat, Uncle Tommy!" five year old Trini squealed as she opened the door.

"Trini, you were supposed to wait for me before opening the door," Billy's dad said as he appeared behind his granddaughter.

"You guys are early," Ben Cranston said as he let them inside the house.

"I tried to tell Kat that but she wouldn't listen," Tommy said.

"I just wanted to come early and help set up," Kat explained.

"That was thoughtful of you but I think we're just about done, everyone's out back," he said and led them to the back yard.

"Tommy, Kat, it's so nice to see you," Billy's mother said as they entered the back yard.

"Everything looks great," Tommy told them as he looked around the back yard that was set up with tables for the rehearsal dinner.

"I wanted to get her early enough to help but I should have known that would be impossible with these three having to get ready," Kat said.

"Oh Kat, don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're here especially since it's your birthday and you're choosing to spend it here with us," Hayley told her.

"I can't think of a better way to celebrate my birthday than here with you and Billy on the day before your wedding, and besides I am the matron of honor," Kat replied.

"So you ready for tomorrow?" Tommy asked as he left the two women chatting and went to talk to Billy.

"Yeah I am, I still can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow," Billy said.

"I can, I always knew you and Hayley would be perfect for each other," Tommy told him.

"The best man has arrived let the celebration begin!" Zack exclaimed as he entered the backyard followed by Aisha who was carrying their one year old son Marcus.

"Zack, do you have to make a scene everywhere we go," Aisha said in mock embarrassment as everyone laughed.

"Is the food ready, cause I'm starving," Rocky said as he arrived with Emily.

"You're always hungry," Adam told him as he and Tanya arrived with seven year old little Adam and five year old Stevie.

"Look like we've got a real reunion going on here," Jason said as he and Kimberly with two year old Jayne were the last to arrive.

"Sorry we're late," Kim said.

"Nonsense, we couldn't start without you guys," Hayley told them as everyone took their seats.

The next day, things were once again hectic at the Oliver house as the women hurried to get ready. Hayley and Trini had spent the night with Kat along with Kim and Aisha. Tommy had taken Patrick who was the ring bearer and had gone to stay with Jason.

"Trini, please be really careful not spill anything on your dress," Kat said as she finished helping Trini get dressed and began to help Susan.

"Jayne, please stay still for Mommy," Kim said as she struggled to get her own daughter dressed.

"So you ready for that?" Aisha asked Hayley as they watched Kim and Jayne.

"Trust me, Trini and I have already had our own battles with trying to get her ready," Hayley told her.

"Have you heard anything about the adoption yet?" Aisha asked.

"The paper work came in a few days ago, so I am officially a mom," Hayley said.

"That's great, have you explained things to Trini yet," Aisha replied.

"We explained to her that after the wedding, I would be her mom and that the three of us would be living together as a family and she seemed to understand," Hayley told her.

"Ok, now that the girls are ready, how about we help the bride," Kat said.

"Oh Hayley, you look beautiful!" Kim exclaimed once they finished helping Hayley get into her dress.

"She's right you look amazing," Aisha agreed.

"I just want to thank you all again for being my bridesmaids," Hayley told them.

"It's our pleasure, now we better start heading to the church," Kat replied.

They arrived to the church and went into a room that had been set up for the bride.

"I'm going to see if Jason's parents have arrived, they're supposed to watch Jayne for us during the ceremony," Kim said as she took Jayne's hand and led her out of the room.

"Mind if I come in?" Tommy asked as he knocked on the door.

"Sure, come on in," Hayley called.

"I'm going to go make sure Zack's behaving himself," Aisha said.

"Kat, I think I just saw my parents arrive so I can take Susie to them in a minute," Tommy said as he greeted his wife with a kiss.

"No, I can take her, besides I'm sure you two would like a minute alone," Kat said as she picked up Susan and left.

"You really look beautiful Hales," Tommy said once they were alone.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Hayley teased.

"Who would have thought that all those years ago when we met in college that we'd be watching each other get married and start families," Tommy told her.

"You know none of this would be happening if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have met Billy and I wouldn't be getting such a beautiful little girl as my daughter," Hayley said as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Hey none of that, Kat will kill me if I let you ruin your makeup," Tommy said and Hayley laughed.

"Thanks for giving me away," Hayley told him as there was a knock at the door.

"Hope we're not interrupting," Kira said as she walked into the room followed by Trent, Conner and Ethan.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it," Hayley told them as they each gave her a hug.

"We almost didn't because someone was still messing with his hair," Ethan told her.

"Well excuse me for wanting to look perfect for Hayley's big day," Conner replied.

"Yeah right Conner, you just wanted to look perfect because Krista is your date," Trent retorted.

"You guys are never going to change are you," Tommy smirked.

"Would you really want us to?" Ethan asked as everyone laughed.

"Hayley, you look beautiful," Trent told her.

"Thanks," Hayley said.

"It's time," Kat said as she returned.

After the ceremony, everyone went to the reception and Tommy and Kat took some time to catch up with his former students.

"And how is married life treating you?" Kat asked Trent and Kira.

"It's great, I love it," Trent answered.

"He better say that," Kira replied.

"Kira, I have to tell you how much I'm enjoying your new single, I just know your album is going to be a hit," Kat told her.

"Thanks, I'm really excited about it, my single just made number one on the charts and I owe it all to Tanya for keeping it in rotation at her radio station," Kira replied.

"Your dad told me you were opening your own gallery to display your work," Tommy said to Trent.

"Yeah but I couldn't have done it if he hadn't bought the building," Trent replied.

"At least he's finally supporting your career," Kira added in.

"Where are your parents by the way?" Kat asked.

"They wanted to be here but the twins got sick and Elsa didn't want to leave them," Trent told her.

"It's been so long since we've been to Reefside, we really should make a point to go and see them," Tommy replied.

"Is this a party or what, we should be dancing," Conner said as he grabbed Krista's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Hours later, Tommy and Kat arrived home after celebrating Billy and Hayley's wedding. Both were exhausted and collapsed on the couch in the living room.

"I am so glad you're parents took the kids home with them," Kat said as she yawned.

"Yeah, we'll finally have a chance to sleep in," Tommy told her.

"It really was a nice wedding wasn't it," Kat replied.

"Yeah it was, and you've been so great about having to miss celebrating your birthday," Tommy said.

"I didn't mind, in fact I kinda liked not having to celebrate," Kat told him.

"I guess I should just take back your present then," Tommy said.

"You got me present?" Kat asked.

"Of course I did," Tommy said as he got up and went to study where he retrieved an envelope from the desk drawer.

"What's this?" Kat inquired.

"You just have to open it and find out," Tommy told her.

"Four plane tickets?" Kat questioned.

"Two for us and two for the kids, now read the destination," Tommy told her.

"Australia, oh Tommy, this is wonderful," Kat said as she pulled him into a kiss.

"I thought it was about time the kids saw their mother's home and I know how much you've missed your parents since they moved back so it just seemed like the perfect present," Tommy told her.

"It is perfect and so are you," she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note**_ Just a quick update for the holiday. Happy Fourth of July, everyone!_

"Ok, I put the ice in the freezer, anything else I can do?" Tommy asked as he returned home from the store and found his wife in the backyard.

"You could finish setting up everything out here while I go finish up in the kitchen," she replied.

"You know I really wish you had taken Hayley and Billy up on the offer to host this party at their place," Tommy told her.

"Our yard is bigger and besides I like throwing these parties because it's a good excuse for everyone to get together," Kat responded.

"I know, I love seeing everyone too, it's just that you already do so much with the kids, your job and now this party, I just don't want you to over do it," Tommy replied.

"Tommy, I feel perfectly fine, please don't tell me this is what I have to look forward to for the next eight months, you're going to drive me crazy if you don't stop worrying so much," Kat informed him.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Tommy told her.

"It's ok, I love you, now get to work," Kat said as she planted a kiss on his lips and then went inside to the kitchen.

"Mommy, is it time for the party yet?" Patrick asked as he came into the kitchen where Kat was busy preparing the food.

"Almost, I think everyone should be arriving shortly, where's your sister," Kat answered.

"She's upstairs in her room playing," he replied.

"Do me a favor and keep an eye on her until I get everything ready," Kat told him.

"Ok, Mommy," he said as he ran upstairs.

An hour later, the doorbell rang and Tommy went to answer it.

"I hope the food's ready, I'm starving," Rocky said as Tommy opened the door.

"Rocky, is that all you think about," Tommy teased.

"Where's Kat?" Emily asked.

"She's in the kitchen," Tommy answered.

"I'm gonna go see if she needs any help, you behave," she said as she gave Rocky a kiss on the cheek.

"So are you getting nervous yet?" Tommy questioned Rocky once Emily was out of the room.

"No, I'm really excited, at least now all of you can stop teasing me about waiting so long to settle down," Rocky replied.

"Uncle Rocky, want to see the racecar dad helped me build?" Patrick said as he came downstairs.

"It's only a model," Tommy explained.

"Sure buddy, I'd love to see it," Rocky replied as the doorbell rang again.

"Happy Fourth of July, Uncle Tommy," Trini said as she stood on the front porch with her parents.

"Well don't you look festive, that's a pretty dress you have on," Tommy told her as he admired the red, white and blue dress that she was wearing.

"She's been talking non stop all day about seeing the fireworks," Hayley remarked.

"Patrick's pretty excited too but I'm not sure about Susie, I'm afraid she might still be too young to not be scared by them," Tommy told them.

"Yeah Trini was scared by them when she was Susie's age but now she loves watching them light up the sky," Billy replied.

"Hey you guys, everything's just about ready, Kat's putting the food outside," Emily said.

"I'll help," Hayley said.

"I wonder what could be keeping Kim and Jason," Billy said.

"And Tanya and Adam for that matter," Rocky spoke up.

"Tanya phoned a little while ago and said they weren't coming, Stevie isn't feeling well," Tommy told them.

"That's too bad, it won't be the same without them," Billy replied.

"Sorry we're late," Kim said as she and Jason entered the house followed by Jayne.

"We were on the phone with Zack and Aisha," Jason explained.

"They said to tell everyone Happy Fourth of July and that they missed us all terribly," Kim replied.

"I wish they could be here with us," Billy said.

"Me too, but at least their coming back for the wedding," Rocky told him.

"The food's ready," Kat announced and everyone headed to the backyard.

"Kat, everything smells great," Rocky told her.

"Well dig in, because I do not want a lot of leftovers," Kat replied.

"With Rocky, we'll be lucky if any of us gets to have seconds," Jason joked.

"Ha ha, enough with the food cracks, I can't help it, I love to eat," Rocky replied.

"Oh, I don't know, give it a few months and I'm sure I'll be eating way more than Rocky," Emily said mischievously.

"Don't tell us you're staring to pick up his bad habits," Jason teased her.

"Not exactly," Emily replied.

"We might as well tell them, I guess," Rocky said.

"Tell us what?" Kat questioned.

"Wait, you two didn't run off and elope did you?" Hayley questioned.

"No, we didn't elope, the wedding is only a few weeks away and my mom would kill us if we did something like that," Rocky answered.

"Ok, then what's this big news you have to tell us," Tommy replied.

"We're having a baby!" Emily announced.

"That's wonderful, congratulations," Billy told them.

"I'm so happy for you," Kim said as she gave Emily a hug.

"It really is great news," Kat said as she too hugged Emily.

"So I guess you really are finally settling down," Tommy told Rocky.

"Yeah and I couldn't be happier," Rocky replied.

"So what did your parents think when you told them the news?" Hayley asked.

"We haven't told them yet, we can't decide if we should wait until after the wedding to tell them or not," Emily replied.

"I'm sure that both your parents will be thrilled," Jason said.

"And what about our parents, do you think they'll be thrilled too?" Kim asked her husband and smiled at him.

"Wait, you're having a baby too?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, we just found out last week, Jayne's going to be a big sister," Kim told her.

"Oh Kim, that's great, now I have someone to go through this whole pregnancy thing with me," Emily replied.

"Make that the three of us," Kat finally spoke up.

"No way, this is incredible," Kim said.

"What is there something in the water?" Rocky questioned.

"Well don't look at me, no big news here," Hayley told him.

"What are the odds huh, the three of us all having babies at the same time," Emily said.

"And you didn't want to throw this party," Kat told Tommy.

"Daddy, when are we going to see the fireworks?" Trini asked.

"I didn't realize how late it was getting," Hayley said.

"We better hurry and get down to the lake before the show starts," Rocky replied.

"This has been some evening hasn't it, with all the baby announcements," Tommy asked Kat as they sat on a blanket and waited for the fireworks show to begin.

"Yeah, I'm sure this is one fourth of July, we'll never forget," Kat replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **_I just want to thank all of you who continue to read and review this story. It really means a lot to me. Now for the next installment….._

"Is it just me or did our husbands seem a little too eager to get rid of us?" Emily inquired as she walked through the park with Katherine and Kimberly.

The three were not six months into their pregnancies. They had just come from the doctor's office where they learned that their pregnancies were progressing normally and that all three babies were perfectly healthy.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, that flimsy excuse about their being a problem at the dojo seemed a little odd," Kim agreed.

"I don't know, I think it's a little sweet that they wanted us to have sometime to ourselves," Kat chimed in.

"You two need the time alone more than I do, you've both got kids at home," Emily commented.

"Well, whatever the reason, we should enjoy it while it lasts," Kim decided as they continued their stroll.

Meanwhile, at The New Cyberspace Tommy, Rocky and Jason were helping to decorate the place for a surprise baby shower that was being thrown by Hayley and Tanya.

"So how'd things go at the doctor's?" Tanya asked.

"Everything's great all our wives and babies are perfectly healthy," Jason revealed.

"Did you guys find out what you're having?" Adam asked.

"Yeah but if we tell you the women will probably kill us," Rocky told him.

"You're probably right," Adam agreed as they all continued working.

"I am so glad you guys decided to throw this shower while we're here," Aisha remarked. She and Zack had flown in for her in-laws wedding anniversary.

"Sometimes it sucks being so far away from everyone," Zack added.

"Then why don't you consider moving back," Billy replied.

"We've thought about it a lot but we're still needed in Africa and until that changes its home for us," Zack told him.

"Is everyone almost done, the guests will be arriving soon," Hayley said as she came from the back room.

"Yeah I think the place looks great," Tanya told her.

"I can't wait to see their faces when they see what we've done," Aisha said.

"I guess we should go to the park and try and find our wives then," Tommy said as he headed for the door followed closely by Rocky and Jason.

"I guess the crisis is averted," Emily said as the three men approached them where the three women were sitting on a park bench.

"It wasn't really a crisis, there was just something we had to take care of," Rocky told her.

"Ready to go home, we need to pick up the kids from your parents house," Kat said to Tommy.

"Actually, the three of us thought it might be fun to visit the cyberspace," Tommy told her.

"Yeah we figured you girls might be a little hungry or thirsty from all that walking," Jason said.

"Ok, Jason Lee Scott, what is going on?" Kimberly questioned.

"I don't know what you mean," Jason replied to his wife.

"First you three convince us to take a long leisurely walk through the park and now you all of a sudden want to go to the cyberspace," Kim responded.

"What is so wrong with us wanting to pamper you guys?" Jason asked.

"We might as well go along with them, they seem pretty determined to me," Kat decided.

"It'll be fun," Tommy told her.

They arrived at the cyberspace and the men made sure that the women walked in first.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as soon as they entered the room. They looked around and saw all of their friends and family along with some of the moms of the girls that Kim coached in gymnastics and Katherine taught ballet to. Even Tommy's students from Reefside had decided to attend.

"Oh my gosh, this is wonderful," Kim said.

"I can't believe you three managed to keep this a secret," Kat said.

"I can't believe Rocky could keep it a secret," Emily commented.

"As much as we'd like to take credit for this, the party was Tanya and Hayley's idea," Tommy told them.

"You guys are the best," Kat told them.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Kat's mom said as she walked up to her daughter followed by Kat's father.

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" Kat asked surprised to see them.

"When Tommy told us about the party we just had to come," her mom told her.

"I'm so glad to see you," Kat said as she hugged each of them.

"Ok, now that you're all here, can we please know the sexes of the babies," Aisha said as she held her two year old son Marcus in her arms.

"Since it's her first baby I think Emily should go first," Kat replied.

"Are you ok with telling everyone?" Emily asked Rocky.

"I am if you are," Rocky told her.

"Well, we're having twins," Emily announced.

"Twins, that's fantastic," Adam told them.

"Yeah, it's two boys," Rocky revealed.

"Way to go Rocky," Zack said.

"Daddy, I want up," three year old Jayne said as she ran over to Jason.

"Hey Jayne, guess what, you're going to have a little brother," Kim told her.

"Mommy, am I going to have a baby brother too?" seven year old Patrick asked Kat.

"No, you're going to have another baby sister," Kat told him.

"I guess another sister would be ok," Patrick said as his sister three year old Susan clung to him.

"Now that the announcements are out of the way, let's get this party started," Hayley said.

A few days later, Tommy and Katherine were in their bedroom where Kat was busy packing.

"Are you sure you're ok with me leaving for a few weeks?" Kat asked him.

"Yeah I'm glad Tanya suggested that you go and visit her and Adam, it'll be good for you and don't worry about the kids we'll be fine," Tommy assured her.

"It's just that I've never left them for this long before," Kat told him.

"They'll be fine, Hayley and Billy said I could bring Patrick over to play with Trini anytime and Susie will have Jayne right next door, they'll be so busy they won't have time to be sad about you being gone," Tommy told her.

"I know your right, I'm just going to miss them that's all," Kat revealed as the doorbell rang.

"Daddy, Uncle Adam and Aunt Tanya are here," Patrick yelled.

"Mom, Dad, can I stay here with Patrick?" eight year old Little Adam asked.

"Me too," said six year old Stevie.

"Not this time guys," Tanya told them.

"Yeah, I don't think you're Uncle Tommy could handle all of you," Adam joked.

"I resent that, pretty soon we're going to have more kids than you two," Tommy replied.

"Mommy, don't go," Susie wailed.

"It's only for a little while, I'll be back before you know it," Kat said as she gave her a hug and kiss and Tommy picked her up.

"Bye Mommy, I'll miss you," Patrick told her.

"I'll miss you too, now be good for your Daddy ok," Kat said as she kissed him too.

"Alright well we better hit the road," Adam said as he grabbed Kat's bag and headed out to the car with his sons.

"Take care of her," Tommy said to Tanya.

"Don't worry I will," Tanya promised as she too set off for the car.

"I love you, be safe," Tommy said as he gave Katherine a long kiss.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," Kat told him.

"I'm not going to stop worrying until you're back home with us," Tommy replied.

"I love you," Kat said as she kissed and hugged her family for the last time and then walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **_Thanks to Lushiouschell, PrettyDiva, and Ghostwriter for the reviews on the last chapter. I had originally planned for it to be a lot longer but as I was writing it I realized that what I had in mind didn't really fit into that one. So this next chapter is going to bring a bit of drama because every family has to go through a hard situation sometimes. The idea for this chapter was borrowed from the soap opera All My Children. _

"Thanks so much for doing this Kim," Tommy said as she dropped off Susan next door at Kim and Jason's. He was taking Patrick with him to Jason and Rocky's dojo where he had been training his son since he was five.

"I'm always happy to look after my goddaughter and Jayne loves playing with Susie," Kim told him.

"You be a good girl for Auntie Kim," Tommy told his daughter as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye Daddy," Susan said and quickly ran off to join Jayne who was playing in the living room.

"Have you heard from Kat?" Kim asked. Kat had been gone for over a week visiting Tanya and Adam.

"Yeah, she calls twice a day, I keep reminding her the whole point of her going away was to relax and take her mind off things but she can't help but worry," Tommy replied.

"Well speaking as a mom, I know exactly how she feels it isn't easy being away from your kids and it's even harder when you're pregnant and your hormones are raging," Kim remarked.

"Yeah well, I promise not to be gone too long, I'll pick Susie up in about an hour," Tommy told her.

"Don't worry about it, take your time," Kim called after him as he walked out to his car where Patrick had been waiting.

Meanwhile, in Stone Canyon at the home of Tanya and Adam, Katherine sat in the backyard with Tanya watching as Tanya's sons little Adam and Stevie played in their tree house.

"Kat is everything alright?" Tanya asked concerned with how quiet her best friend had been all morning.

"I'm fine, it's just that ever since speaking to Tommy on the phone I've wished I could be back home with my family," Kat admitted.

"Well, it's only natural seeing as how you've never been away from them this long," Tanya told her.

"I know you're right but would it be terrible of me if I called the bus station to see about going home a little earlier than planned," Kat replied.

"No, I've loved having you here but I understand your need to be with your family," Tanya told her.

"I think I'll go call right now," Kat said as she got up from her chair.

"Just make sure you call Tommy and let him know your plans," Tanya called after her.

"Actually, I think I'd like to surprise him," Kat answered as she entered the house.

"Hey Tommy, the little man is really good," Rocky commented after Tommy had finished practicing with Patrick.

"Of course he is, he takes after his old man," Tommy replied.

"Man, I cannot wait until my sons are old enough to start learning martial arts," Rocky told him.

"I never got the chance to ask, how you feel about having two babies instead of one," Tommy said.

"It was a little overwhelming at first but now that I've gotten used to it, I can't wait to for my boys to be born, we've even picked out their names already," Rocky replied.

"Please tell me you're not doing the George Foreman thing and naming them both Rocky," Tommy said.

"Honestly, I thought about it for a minute but I knew Emily wouldn't have it so, we decided to name them Michael Dylan and Matthew David," Rocky informed him.

"Hmm, Michael and Matthew DeSantos, it definitely has a ring to it," Tommy replied.

"What about you guys, what are you planning on naming your next daughter?" Rocky asked.

"I'm leaving the decision up to Kat, there's a name I think she's settled on but I don't want to say anything until she tells me for sure," Tommy told him.

"Well, I better go, my next class is about to start," Rocky said.

"Yeah, I should go too, I left Susie with Kim," Tommy said.

"Daddy, I miss Mommy," Susan said as Tommy tucked her into bed that night.

"I know you do Sweetie but she's going to be home really soon," Tommy said as he kissed her good night.

"Daddy, sing Mommy's song," Susan pleaded.

"Ok, but I can't promise it's going to sound as good as when Mommy sings it," Tommy said as he began to sing. "_If I needed you, would you come to me, would you come to me, and ease my pain, if you needed me, I would come to you, I would swim the seas, for to ease your pain."_

"Goodnight, daddy," Susan whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, Susie," he said as he kissed her once again and quietly slipped out of the room.

"Alright, Patrick lights out," Tommy said as he entered his son's bedroom.

"But Dad, I can't go to sleep yet, I'm not finished reading yet," Patrick said as he clutched his favorite book that Kat always read to him.

"Ok, how about I finish reading you the story," Tommy said.

After finally getting both kids to bed, Tommy finally climbed into the bed he shared with Katherine and drifted off to sleep. He had only been asleep for what seemed to him like minutes but was really a few hours; when he was awaken by the sounds of the phone ringing. He struggled to open his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock which read 2:30 a.m. He quickly answered the phone so that it wouldn't wake the children.

"Hello?" he asked feeling groggy.

"Dr. Thomas Oliver," a voice said and Tommy immediately became alert hearing his name pronounced so formally.

"This is Dr. Oliver, who am I speaking with?" Tommy asked.

"My name is Nick Fisher, I'm a police officer here in Angel Grove, I'm afraid I have some rather disturbing news for you, there's been an accident," he informed him.

Tommy hung up the phone and was devastated by the news he had just received. He picked up the phone again and dialed Jason's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Jason whispered not wanting to wake up Kimberly who was sleeping beside him.

"Jase, it's me, sorry for calling your cell phone but I didn't want to call the house and wake up Kim and Jayne," Tommy told him.

"It's ok, bro, hold on a sec," Jason said as he quietly slipped out of the bedroom. "What's wrong?" Jason asked knowing that something terrible must have happened for Tommy to wake him up at this time of night.

"The police called, Kat's been in an accident and I need to get to Angel Grove General as quickly as possible, I don't want to wake the kids," Tommy explained.

"I'll be right over," Jason replied as he hung up the phone. Minutes later, Jason entered the house and found Tommy ready to leave.

"I'll call as soon as I know anything," Tommy said and didn't wait for Jason's reply as he dashed out of the house.

Tommy parked his car outside the hospital and ran as fast as he could towards the emergency room.

"Excuse, my name is Tommy Oliver and I was told that my wife was just brought in," he said once he reached the nurses' station.

"Yes, we got your name from a card inside your wife's purse, I'll alert the doctor that you're here," a nurse said as she left to find the doctor.

"Mr. Oliver, I'm Dr. Mead, perhaps we should sit down," he said leading Tommy over to the waiting area.

"What's happening with my wife?" Tommy questioned.

"Your wife sustained a trauma to the head, she was unconscious when she arrived at the hospital and she's now in a coma," Dr. Mead told him.

"Oh god, what happens now?" Tommy asked.

"We need to operate and try and relieve some of the pressure on her brain," Dr. Mead explained.

"So the surgery will fix her," Tommy said.

"I'm afraid we have a slight complication, we can't operate on your wife while she's still pregnant," Dr. Mead informed him.

"But the baby isn't due for another couple of months, can the surgery wait that long," Tommy replied.

"No it can't, the longer we wait, the less chance your wife has of coming out of the coma, we need your permission to perform an emergency C-section and take the baby," Dr. Mead revealed.

"If you do a C-section, will the baby survive at this stage?" Tommy inquired.

"The baby hasn't developed to the stage that survivability is likely, it has been known to happen, we could inject the baby with corticosteroids, which will help to speed up the development of the lungs and other organs but it's no guarantee," Dr. Mead informed him.

"Do what you have to do to make sure the baby can survive, do I need to make the decision about the C-section right now," Tommy replied.

"No, I know what a difficult decision this is, I'll go administer the steroids and leave you some time to think," Dr. Mead said as he left Tommy alone.

"Hey Bro, what's the news on Kat?" Jason asked as he took a seat next to Tommy.

"Where are the kids?" Tommy questioned.

"I left them with Kim, they woke up not soon after you left, I didn't tell them what was going on just that I had to go help their dad with something," Jason replied.

"Kat's in a coma and they need me to decide who's more important, my wife or my unborn daughter," Tommy revealed.

"Oh Tommy, I'm so sorry," Jason said as he put his arms around his best friend.

"Tell me Jase, how am I supposed to do that, who am I to decide who they should try and save, I want to save them both," Tommy said as tears fell down his face.

"Mr. Oliver, you can see your wife now if you'd like," a nurse told him.

"Go ahead, I'll be here if you need me," Jason said.

Tommy walked into his wife's hospital room and saw that Kat's head was bandaged and that she was hooked up to all kinds of monitors. She was lying so still Tommy could have sworn she was just sleeping and that any minute she'd wake up and scold him for worrying so much.

"Hey kitten, it's me, I'm not sure what to say, I don't know if I have the strength to get through this, they want me to decide who to save, you or our baby, the truth is I want to save you both but I don't think I can, you were so happy when you found out about this baby, the more the merrier you said, but I need you, our kids need you, but would I really be able to look into your eyes and tell you that our baby is gone, would you even forgive me, please wake up, tell me what to do, I don't know what to do," he said as he laid his head down on the bed and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Jason, what's happening with Katherine," Kim asked as she entered the emergency room followed closely by Billy and Hayley.

"Kimmie, what are you doing here, who's watching the kids?" Jason asked.

"I called your mom and she came over, I just couldn't sit at home not knowing what was going on," she told him.

"Kim, you shouldn't be here, all you're going to do is get yourself all worked up and that's not good for you or the baby," Jason said concerned.

"Jason, I'll be fine, now tell me what's going on, where's Tommy," Kim replied.

"He's in the room with Kat, there was some head trauma and Kat's in a coma," Jason informed them.

"Oh no poor Tommy," Hayley said as she grabbed onto Billy.

"What about the baby?" Kim asked.

"The baby's ok for now but they want Tommy's permission to do a C-Section so they can operate on Kat," Jason revealed.

"But it's too soon, the baby's not ready," Kim said.

"See this is exactly why I didn't want you here," Jason said seeing that Kim was becoming upset.

"Has anyone called Tanya or Adam to let them know what happened?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I called them, Tanya's just beside herself, she thinks it's her fault for encouraging Kat to come home early, she said Kat wanted to surprise Tommy and that's why she didn't call him about her plans," Jason informed them.

"Hey guys, I came as fast as I could," Rocky said as he joined them.

"Where's Emily?" Kim asked.

"She was still asleep and I didn't want to upset her until I knew exactly what was going on," Rocky replied and they filled him in on the situation.

"What can I do?" Kim asked as she entered the hospital chapel where Tommy was sitting.

"Hey Kim, are you sure you should be here?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just so sorry for what you're going through," Kim told him.

"I spoke to Kat's parents, it might be a few days before they're able to get here," Tommy said.

"I know how hard that must be for them, but I'm here if you need me along with Jason and everyone else and your parents are here too," Kim replied.

"I have to save the baby, it's what Kat would want, she would give her life for our kids, I told the doctor I wouldn't consent to the C-section, I need to give my daughter more time, even if it means losing her mother," Tommy said as he started to cry.

"I can't imagine what it was like for you to reach that decision but I think you're right, it's what Kat would want," Kim said as she took him into her arms.

**Author's note: **_I hate to leave you hanging but I'm not sure if I want to continue this saga in the next chapter or just skip ahead to the next thing. What do you think?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **_Shoutouts to PrettyDiva, HarryPassionFan Luschiouschell for reviewing the last chapter. It was indeed a very sad chapter and it was really hard for me to write. But I am going to continue the saga since that's what my readers want. _

_Kudos to Purple Strobe for being the only one to catch the little clue I left in Chapter 9. Thanks for always coming through with your lengthy reviews; they really make my day when I get to read them. I'll try not to make you cry so much in this chapter but I can't make any promises. Oh and to answer your question…my next story A Forgotten Life is not connected to this one though it will involve the best couple on the world Tommy/Kat._

Tommy closed his eyes for the first time in weeks as he sat in a chair next to the hospital bed where Katherine was still in a coma.

"Tommy," a voice whispered as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mom, what's going on, is it the kids?" Tommy asked.

"Don't worry, their at home with Kat's parents but they need you, I know you didn't want to tell them about what happened to their mother but you haven't been home to see them since this whole ordeal started, you need to go home and because their starting to get scared," his mom told him.

"Some father I am, I'm fighting so hard for this baby that hasn't even been born yet and I've neglected the two I already have at home," Tommy remarked.

"No one blames you for not wanting to leave Katherine's side but as much as she'd want you here with her, I know she'd rather you went home to Patrick and Susie," she replied.

"You're right, I need to go at least for a little while, I have to find a way to explain to my kids why their mother hasn't come home yet," Tommy said.

"Oh son, I'm so sorry this has happened to you," she said as she embraced him.

"Mind if I come in," Kimberly asked as she entered the hospital room.

"Of course not, its perfect timing really, I'm finally going home," Tommy told her.

"That's good, those kids really miss you, I'll sit here with Kat for awhile," Kim replied.

"Thanks, I know she'd really like knowing you're here," Tommy said as he gave Kim a quick hug before leaving with his mother.

"Daddy's home!" Susan yelled as Tommy entered the house and leapt into his arms.

"Hey Susie Q, Daddy missed you so much," Tommy told her as he gave her a big hug and kiss.

"Daddy, where have you been, you left without saying goodbye," Patrick said as he joined them.

"I know buddy and I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to stay away so long," Tommy replied as he hugged his son.

"It's ok, Grandma and Grandpa Hillard said you were with Mommy but where is she, I thought you were bringing her home," Patrick told him.

"I want Mommy, tell her to come home," Susan whimpered.

"Come here guys, we need to have a talk about Mommy," Tommy said as he led them over to the couch. He placed Susan in his lap and motioned for Patrick to sit down next to him.

"Daddy, what's wrong, why is everybody so sad when we talk about Mommy?" Patrick questioned.

"Well because they all love Mommy and they miss her just as much as we do," Tommy told him.

"If everybody misses her then she should just come home," Patrick stated.

"Mommy can't come home," Tommy told him.

"Why not?" Susan asked.

"Guys, Mommy had an accident and she hurt her head, so she's at the hospital, you remember the hospital don't you, it's where Grandma Oliver works," Tommy informed them.

"Grandma's a nurse, she makes people feel better," Patrick commented.

"That's right she does, and right now all the doctors and nurses are trying to make Mommy feel better, just like Mommy makes you feel better when you're sick or hurt and she can't come home until she's all better, so I need you guys to be really brave for Mommy because she needs some time to get better and you have a lot of people here to take care of you until she gets home, you have your grandparents and Uncle Jason and Aunt Kim are right next door and I promise not to stay gone too long," Tommy explained.

"Can we go to the hospital and see Mommy?" Patrick questioned.

"Not right now, in order for her to get better, Mommy's taking a really long nap so she can't talk to us but she's going to wake up really soon and as soon as she does we'll all go to the hospital and see her," Tommy replied.

"Alright kids, let's go get ready for bed," Marie Hillard said.

"Do we have to?" Patrick asked.

"You guys go ahead and I'll be up soon to tuck you in," Tommy told them.

"What have the doctor's told you?" Kat's father asked once the kids had gone upstairs.

"Well, so far there's been no change, the swelling in her brain hasn't gotten any worse but Kat's condition grows more critical with each day that passes without the baby being born," Tommy informed him.

"I want you to know that Marie and I will support whatever decisions you make, we know how much you love our daughter and what an impossible choice this is," Jack told him.

"I'm gonna go tuck in the kids and then take a shower before heading back to the hospital," Tommy replied.

A few days later, Tommy sat in Kat's room when there was a knock on the door.

"I hope its ok that I'm here," Tanya said as she walked in the room.

"Why wouldn't it be, is Adam here too?" Tommy asked.

"No, he stayed home with the boys but he said to tell you he's praying everyday that Kat will wake up from this," Tanya replied.

"Please sit down, I need to see if I can find the doctor, you should talk with her, it might do her some good to know you're here," Tommy said as he got up from his chair and quietly left the room.

"Hey Kat, I'm not even sure what to say to you, I feel like this is all my fault, if only I hadn't encouraged you to go home early, I should have made you wait, I shouldn't have let you leave so late at night, you wouldn't have listened though would you, you were so determined to get home to those kids and who could blame you because their great, and they need you, so wake up because you definitely don't need the beauty sleep, you're already so beautiful inside and out, you're my best friend Kat and we still have many years ahead of us to watch our kids grow up," Tanya said.

"Tommy, why did you call us all down here?" Kat's mother asked as she sat in waiting room with her husband and Tommy's mom and they were surrounded by all of Tommy and Kat's friends. Tommy's father had chosen to stay at home with Susan and Patrick.

"I spoke with the doctors and I've decided to let them perform the C-section," Tommy announced.

"Oh Tommy, are you sure?" his mom asked.

"What does this mean for the baby?" Marie Hillard asked.

"They ran some tests on the baby and even though it's still a little early, the tests indicate that the baby is developed enough that survival is likely," Tommy informed them.

"And what about Kat?" Hayley asked.

"As soon as they get the baby out, they're going to operate on Kat's brain and try and relieve some of the pressure, after that we just have to wait and hope that she's strong enough to come out of this," Tommy answered.

"If anyone is strong enough to beat this thing it's Kat," Jason said as he put a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I hope you're right," Tommy told him.

"Mr. Oliver, your wife's been prepped for the C-section, if you'll come with me I'll help you get into some scrubs," a nurse said.

"You mean I can be there when the baby's born?" Tommy questioned.

"Yes, if you'd like," she replied.

"I'd like that very much," Tommy said as he followed her.

"Please let the baby the ok," Kim said as she and the others waited for news.

"She has to be, Tommy fought so hard for that little girl, she just has to be ok," Hayley said as Billy put his arm around her.

"Here he comes," Kat's father said as Tommy walked down the hallway towards them.

"I hope its good news," Kat's mom replied as she held hands with Tommy's mother.

"She's beautiful, she only weighs about two pounds and she's having some trouble breathing so they rushed her to the neonatal intensive care unit," Tommy informed them.

"Do they think she'll make it?" Jack Hillard asked.

"It's too early to tell, we just have to wait and see, she'll probably be in the hospital for a couple of months," Tommy told him.

"What about Kat, what's happening with her?" Tanya asked.

"They've already taken her to surgery, I can't sit around here waiting, I'm gonna go home for awhile and tell the kids about their little sister," Tommy replied.

"Why doesn't everyone just go home and get some rest, we'll call you if there's any change," Kat's father told everyone.

"I'll drive you home," Tommy's mom said to her son.

A few days later, Tommy sat in the N.I.C.U. watching his new born daughter.

"She really is beautiful," Kim said as she came up next to him.

"I didn't think they would let anyone but family in here," Tommy replied.

"Shh, your mom told them I was your sister, I hope you don't mind," Kim told him.

"No, I'm glad for the company," he said as he got up from his chair and offered it to her.

"Lauren is pretty name," Kim remarked as she read the baby's name tag.

"Kat picked it out," Tommy replied.

"Did she pick out the name Audrey too?" Kim asked referring to the baby's middle name.

"No, that was my choice, it means strong and right now my little girl needs all the strength she can get," Tommy explained.

"It's a perfect name, what's the word on Katherine," Kim replied.

"The whole point of letting the baby be born early was so that Kat would have a better chance of recovery but so far there's been no change in her condition, there's nothing more the doctor's can do, it's all up to Kat now," Tommy told her.

"Kat loves you and your kids so much, I just know she's going to fight to come back to you," Kim said.

"I hope you're right but all this waiting is killing me, I feel so helpless, I can't do anything but watch as my daughter struggles to live and my wife fights to wake up, I don't know what I'm going to do if they don't make it," Tommy told her.

"You have got to stop thinking that way, they need you to believe in them, I know it feels like you're doing nothing but it's all you can do right now," Kim replied.

A week after their daughter's birth, Tommy sat in Kat's hospital room holding her hand.

"Hey Kitten, I just came from seeing Lauren, the doctor says she's getting stronger everyday and she finally started breathing on her own, I think she's fighting for you, she wants to meet her mother, she looks so much like you, I think her hair color's going to stay blonde unlike her brother or sister's, I haven't gotten to hold her yet, I probably wouldn't even if I could because I want you to be the first one to hold her, come on baby wake up, come back to me, come back to our kids, I need you so much, I can't raise them without you, we have so many years ahead of us, remember how we used to talk about growing old and playing with our grandkids, I'm not doing that alone so wake up and open your eyes," Tommy said as he put his head down on the bed and cried.

"Tommy," someone whispered and he looked up to see who had entered the room but was surprised to find he was still alone.

"Tommy, where am I, what's going on," the voice said again and Tommy felt her squeezing his hand.

"Kat, oh thank god you're awake," Tommy said as he reached up and kissed her forehead.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital but you're ok now, everything's going to fine," Tommy told her.

"What happened to me, did something happen to the baby?" she asked.

"The bus you were on was in an accident and you ended up in a coma but you're awake now, that's all that matters," Tommy replied.

"I don't remember any accident, where's my baby, I can't feel her anymore, what happened to the baby," Kat cried.

"It's ok, she's ok, they had to do a C-section, but she's ok," Tommy told her.

"But it's too early, she's not ready," Kat stated.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let them take her until she was ready, and I promise you she's fine, a little small but she's so beautiful, just like you," Tommy explained.

"I want to see her, take me to my daughter," Kat demanded.

"Honey, you just woke up from a coma, let me get the doctor first," Tommy said as he quickly ran from the room to alert the staff on Kat's recovery.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked. He had been standing outside of Kat's room while the doctor examined her and was surprised to see a nurse pushing her in a wheel chair.

"She's insisting on seeing the baby, she said wouldn't get any rest unless we let her go see the baby," the nurse informed him.

"I can take it from here," Tommy replied.

"Is she really ok?" Kat asked once they arrived at the N.I.C.U.

"She had some problems at first but she's getting better everyday," Tommy said as he wheeled Kat up to the incubator where their daughter was being held.

"You named her Lauren," Kat said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I knew it was what you wanted," Tommy told her.

"Hi Lauren, its Mommy, I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here, we love you so much," Kat told her.

The next day was filled with family and friends who were all grateful that both Kat and Lauren had survived. After some discussion with the doctor, Tommy was finally able to bring the two visitors that Kat wanted the most.

"Mommy!" both Patrick and Susan yelled as they rushed over to the bed.

"Careful guys, Mommy's still a little weak," Tommy told them as he helped both up the up on the bed.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you, Mommy is never going to leave you ever again," Kat said as she held both of them in her arms.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Susan asked once Kat loosened her grip on them.

"I'm just happy to have our family back," Tommy told her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **_Thanks again for all the support of this story. I promise this next chapter will be a happy one._

**HarryPassionFan: **_I agree it would be cool to see a season on the show that included Tommy's grandson. Maybe I'll even write a story about it._

**PrettyDiva: **_Yeah, I don't think anyone could convince me to stop the T/Katness! I'm hooked on them. Though I gotta say I'm really lovin all your Jason/Kim fics._

**Ultra Sonic: **_The review buttons have been sucking lately. I'm glad you finally got through. Still waiting in anticipation for your next update!_

**Lushiouschell: **_Yeah, I like happy endings. Hope this next chapter keeps your interest._

**PurpleStrobe: **_You probably won't cry as much in this chapter. Unless, they're happy tears. I'm not really sure how long this story will go on, I guess as long as the readers stay interested. _

"I think we're just about set," Hayley said as she looked around at the Cyberspace which was decorated for a birthday party.

"I agree, the place looks great," Billy told her as he put an arm around his wife.

"It was really sweet of you to hold the party here," Tanya replied as she joined them.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Hayley answered.

"Does anyone else think that having four cakes is going a bit overboard?" Adam asked.

"Well, Rocky and Emily want the twins to each have their own cakes," Hayley told him.

"It wasn't my idea, Emily is the one who said it's important the boys are treated as individuals," Rocky said as he arrived.

"Speaking of Emily and my godsons, where are they?" Adam asked.

"Emily was meeting Kimberly and Katherine in the park so she took the boys with her," Rocky explained.

"I can't believe it's been a year already," Jason said as he walked in holding four year old Jayne.

"I'm just grateful we have this year to celebrate, we almost didn't," Tommy said as he brought Patrick and Susan who ran off to play with the other kids.

"I know bro, but that whole ordeal is over now and both Kat and Lauren are healthy and happy," Jason said as he put his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"All of our kids are growing up so fast," Tanya remarked watching her own sons Adam and Steven who were nine and seven.

Meanwhile, in the park Katherine, Emily and Kimberly were keeping the

"I can't believe our kids are one already," Emily said as she arrived with Michael and Matthew.

"I can't believe you're pregnant again," Kimberly teased her. Emily was pregnant with her and Rocky's third child a daughter they had decided to name Daniella Rose.

"You can't believe it, I swear all Rocky has to do is look at me and I'm pregnant," Emily joked.

"I'm just happy that Lauren and I are around to celebrate this day," Kat spoke up.

"We're all happy about that," Kim told her.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine celebrating this day if you two hadn't made it," Emily said as she gave Katherine a hug and both started to tear up.

"Ok, none of that, this is a happy day remember," Kim said as she scooped her one year old son Jason who had been named after his father into her arms.

"That's right, we better get going, the party will be starting soon," Kat said as she walked over to pick up Lauren.

A while later, the three moms arrived at the Cyberspace with the birthday boys and girl. The whole place was decorated with balloons and signs with each of the kids' names on them.

"Oh Hayley, this place looks fantastic as always," Kat told her.

"Do you mind if I hold her?" Hayley asked reaching her arms out for Lauren.

"Of course not, Lauren just adores her godmother," Kat said as she gave Lauren to Hayley.

"I can't wait until Billy and I have a little one in the house again, I just know Trini's going to be a great big sister," Hayley replied.

"Um Hayley, are you trying to tell me something?" Kat questioned.

"No, no, I'm not pregnant, Billy and I have decided to adopt another baby from China," Hayley explained. "I came to terms with the fact that I couldn't have children a long time ago."

"Well, I think it's wonderful that you're adopting another baby, you're already a great mom," Kat told her.

"Mom, Dad needs your help in the back," Trini said as she came running over to them.

"I better go see what's up," Hayley said as she gave Lauren back to Kat.

"Did you girls enjoy your little pow wow in the park?" Tommy asked as he put an arm around Kat.

"It was nice, I remember all of us in the park talking about what it was going to be like once our babies were born and now here we are a year later celebrating their birthdays," Kat told him.

"I'm sorry that your parents couldn't be here to celebrate with us," Tommy said.

"Yeah, they were really disappointed since they were here for both Susan and Patrick on their first birthdays," Kat replied.

"I've been thinking and what do you say we surprise them and go home to Australia for Christmas, I know Patrick and Susie would love to go there again," Tommy told her.

"Oh Tommy, that's a great idea maybe your parents could come too, that way the whole family would be together," Kat replied.

"See that's what I love about you, you always think of everyone else first," Tommy said as he kissed her.

On the other side of the room, Rocky and Emily were sitting at a table with Kim and Jason.

"Every time I see those two they're kissing," Rocky commented as he saw Kat and Tommy kissing.

"You're one to talk," Kim replied.

"Yeah, you're the one who's wife is pregnant again," Jason reminded him.

"He's got you there Rocko," Emily joked.

"Hey, I warned you when we got married that this might happen, I mean just look at my parents, they had eight kids," Rocky replied.

"Good news Emily, you only have five more to go," Kim teased her.

"Please don't say that," Emily said as everyone laughed.

"I think someone was missing his mommy," Tanya said as she brought Jason Jr. over to Kimberly.

"Why the long face J.J.?" Rocky asked looking at the little boy.

"J.J.?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah, you know, for Jason Jr., we can't very well call him little Jason, we already did that with little Adam, so I figure we could call him J.J." Rocky answered.

"I think it's kinda cute," Kimberly replied.

"What have you guys been calling him?" Emily asked.

"Jason Jr. but my mom started calling him Jase so I started doing it too," Jason told her.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the birthday cakes," Hayley announced as she, Billy, Tanya and Adam brought the four cakes out from the back.

Katherine lifted Lauren in her arms and Kimberly followed with Jason Jr., while Rocky held Michael and Emily brought Matthew over to his cake. Then everyone voices filled the room as they sang Happy Birthday to the newest members of their families.

**Author's Note: **_So what did you think? It was a short chapter but I just had to do something to make up for the sadness of the last two chapters. If this one sucked don't worry I'll make the next one better._


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **_I've been doing some thinking and I might turn this story into a series. This story is of course mostly about Tommy/Kat but I've been featuring other ranger couples as well. So I was thinking that maybe I could write stories for all the other pairings in sort of the same format as this one. Taking a look into their lives and how those various relationships began. Would anyone be interested in that, because I don't want to write them just for myself. Now on to the next chapter._

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, it would have been great if Kat had appeared in DT._

**PrettyDiva: **_Glad you liked that chapter. Tommy is the best husband in the world to Kat._

**Purple Strobe: **_Overall, this is supposed to be a happy fic. So forgive me if some of the chapters are full of fluff. I really don't plan them that way, it's just how they come out sometimes. _

**Lushiouschell: **_I hope this next chapter isn't too cute for you. I'll try to come up with some more drama to add into things. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Thanks, I'll try to make this next one just as sweet and a little longer. _

"Kat, honey where are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm in the living room on the sofa," she called and seconds later he entered the room.

"Are you ok?" Tommy questioned growing a little concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little tired, which by the way is perfectly normal for a woman in my condition so please don't make a big deal out of it," Kat told him. She was nine months pregnant with their fourth child and was due to give birth any day now.

"Anything I can get for you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little thirsty, how about a glass of water," she said.

"Coming right up," he said as he went to the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, why is it so quiet around here?" Kat inquired after Tommy returned with her water.

"Well, Patrick and Susie are out in the backyard playing with Zeo and Lauren is upstairs taking a nap," Tommy answered. Zeo was the name of the new puppy that Tommy's parents had gotten for Patrick on his ninth birthday.

"Just think, any day now, we'll be the parents of four children, are you ready for that," Kat remarked.

"Of course, I can't wait for this new baby to get here," Tommy replied.

"Funny, that isn't what you said nine months ago," Kat reminded him.

**Nine Months Ago**

"You're home early," Kat said as she entered their home and found Tommy there waiting for her.

"Yeah, I got one of the other teachers to cover detention for me today," he replied.

"Well, I'm glad you're home, there's something I'd like to discuss with you," she said as she went over and wrapped her arms around him and drew him into a kiss.

"I should come home early more often," Tommy remarked once they broke apart.

"Yeah, you should," Kat agreed as she headed into the living room and Tommy followed her.

"Hey, so where are the kids?" he asked.

"I had your mom pick them up for me, they're going to stay at your parents for dinner and then they'll drop them off a little later," she explained.

"Oh, so that means we have to house to ourselves," Tommy replied as he looked at her.

"Don't give me that look Oliver," Kat responded.

"What look?" Tommy questioned innocently.

"That, we have the house to ourselves look, so we should take advantage of it and go upstairs," Kat told him.

"And how do you know it wasn't a let's just sit here on the couch and talk look?" Tommy asked.

"Because I know you, and you never just want to sit and talk when the kids are out of the house," Kat replied.

"Can I help it if I just happen to be married to an incredibly beautiful not to mention sexy woman who I can't seem to stay away from?" Tommy inquired.

"You know, when you say things like that, it's no wonder we have three kids and another one on the way," Kat remarked.

"What do mean you mean another one on the way?" Tommy asked.

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you, I had a doctor's appointment today and she confirmed what I was already suspecting, I'm pregnant," Kat revealed.

"I don't know what to say, I mean I never thought about the possibility of us having another baby," Tommy told her.

"Well, it's not like we discussed not having another baby, are you saying you're not happy about this," Kat replied.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just kind of in shock, I mean I thought now that Lauren was getting a little older you were looking forward to working more hours at the dance studio," Tommy replied.

"I was but I have some really great assistants who can help with my classes and I'm sure Kim won't mind if I take over more of the business part of running the studio so she can concentrate on coaching," Kat told him.

"You seem to have really thought this out, why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant sooner," Tommy responded.

"I didn't want to say anything until I was sure but I'm starting to wonder if I should have told you at all, you're acting like this pregnancy is a bad thing," Kat replied.

"No honey, of course I don't think that, I guess I'm just scared," Tommy told her.

"Tommy, we've been through this three times already before, what on earth do you have to be scared about," Kat replied.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," Tommy admitted.

"You're talking about the accident," Kat responded.

"I came so close to losing you, I just don't want to go through that again," Tommy said.

"Tommy, what happened the last time I was pregnant was an accident and it was terrible but it had nothing to do with my pregnancy, there's always a chance I could get into an accident pregnant or not, but the fact remains that I am pregnant and in nine months we're going to have a new baby in the family, I just wish you could be as happy about it as I am," Kat told him as she got up from the couch and started to walk away.

"Kat wait, I'm sorry, I love you and I love our family, and despite all my fears, I am happy about this new baby," Tommy said as he embraced her.

"Do you really mean that?" Kat asked as he held her in his arms.

"Yeah I do," he said as he kissed her.

**Present Day**

"Ok, Ok, so I admit, I was scared at first but I'm over that," Tommy said as he rubbed Kat's large belly.

"Dad, Zeo got out again!" Patrick said as he came running into the room followed closely by Susan who was starting to cry.

"Tommy, I thought you said you fixed that gate," Kat said as she motioned for Susie to come to her.

"I thought I had, come on Patrick we better go see if we can catch Zeo before he gets too far," Tommy said as he and Patrick raced outside.

"It's ok Susie, your daddy and Patrick will get Zeo back," Kat said as she held her daughter.

"Susie look Zeo's back," Patrick said minutes later as he returned to the house holding Zeo.

"He didn't go very far," Kat remarked.

"No, he ran into Uncle Jason and Aunt Kim's yard," Patrick told her as he let Susie hold the puppy.

"Where's your father?" Kat asked him.

"In the back, Uncle Jason's going to help him fix the gate," Patrick replied.

"Ok, why don't you and Susie keep Zeo inside until they're finished, I'm going to go upstairs and check on Lauren," Kat told her son as she headed up the stairs.

"Ok, Mom," Patrick replied as he sat down on the floor next to Susie.

A few days later, Tommy and Kat sat in their backyard and watched as all three of their children were playing on the swing set that Tommy had put in.

"Patrick, don't push Lauren so high," Tommy told his oldest child.

"Um, Tommy I think it's time," Kat said.

"Honey it's still early, we're not having dinner at Billy and Hayley's for another hour," Tommy replied not noticing the distressed look on Kat's face.

"I'm not talking about dinner, I think it's time for the baby," she responded.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked as he got up and went over to her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, we should go to the hospital," she replied.

"Ok, ok, don't panic, I just have to call the doctor and get your bag, and we're all set," Tommy told her.

"Aren't you forgetting something," Kat reminded him and pointed to where the kids were playing.

"Right, the kids, I'll just take them over to Jason and Kim's, will you be ok till I get back," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, just hurry," Kat told him.

**A day later**

"Are you up for some visitors?" Kim asked as she entered Kat's hospital room with Patrick, Susan and Lauren.

"Thanks for bringing them," Tommy told her.

"Hey guys, come meet your new baby brother," Kat said as she sat in the bed holding her newborn son.

"Yes, I finally got a baby brother," Patrick said.

"He's so tiny," Susie said.

"He's beautiful," Kim remarked.

"Baby," Lauren said as Tommy held her.

"That's right Lauren, it's your baby brother," Kat told her.

"What's his name?" Patrick asked.

"His name is Joshua," Tommy announced.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **_Well, I finally got a negative review about this story. All I have to say is why read a story if you know from the beginning that you don't like the pairing the story is about. But hey, a review is a review right? Oh and I am definitely leaning toward writing stories for all the other couples but I need some help from my readers and reviewers in coming up with the titles for those stories. Since it's a series I'd like to use the word Season in there somewhere. So if you have any suggestions for any of the couples just send me a message or tag to your review. Either is fine with me._

**PrettyDiva: **_Thanks for the continued support and for giving this fic a chance._

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, at first I had thought about naming the puppy Ranger but someone else beat me to it in another fic. So I figured Zeo would be a perfect choice. Thanks for answering my question about writing the series. Anyway, don't worry this fic is far from over so you'll be seeing the kids grow up into teens as well as adults. _

**Lushiouschell: **_I didn't intentionally use the name of JDF's son, I actually used it because it's the same name I used for Tommy and Kat's son in my first story Unexpected Attraction and I couldn't resist using it again. Yeah, I really am leaning toward writing the separate stories for the other couples. Now all I need to do is decide who should be first. _

**Purple Strobe: **_I wanted to move on to the kids growing up so that's why last chapter was all about Joshua's birth. Yeah, the Rocky/Emily and the Aisha/Zack story is one of the main reasons that I wanted to write stories for the other couples._

Tommy Oliver was sleeping soundly in his bed when he felt a huge thump as someone jumped on the bed. Tommy pulled the blankets over his head to keep Zeo from licking his face.

"Time to get up sweetheart," Kat said as she came into the room and got Zeo off the bed.

"Isn't Patrick supposed to get up and let him out?" Tommy asked as Zeo began to whine which usually meant that the dog wanted to go outside.

"Yeah but it's the first day of school, he's trying to sleep as long as possible, I've tried waking him up three times already," Kat told him.

"Alright, come on boy let's go wake up your master," Tommy said as he grabbed Zeo by the collar and led him out of the room.

"Ok, Patrick time to get up," Tommy said as he entered Patrick's room and turned on the lights.

"Ah, Dad can't I sleep for a few more minutes," Patrick groaned as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Sorry Bud but your vacation is over, and you need to let Zeo out and get ready for school," Tommy said as he pulled the covers off the bed.

"Zeo you don't know how lucky you are, you don't have to go to school," Patrick complained as he got up and left the room followed by Zeo.

"Daddy, Daddy, guess what?" six year old Lauren said as she came running down the hall.

"Hey princess," Tommy said as he scooped her up in his arms.

"I get to go to first grade today!" Lauren said excitedly.

"That's right you do, and your going to have a new teacher this year," Tommy told her as he smiled.

"Yeah and Mommy says I can pick out what I'm going to wear," Lauren replied.

"With my help of course," Kat said as she joined them.

"Ok, you go with Mommy and I'm going to check on Susie," Tommy said as he put her down.

"Susie Q, are you awake?" Tommy said as he knocked on her door.

"Good morning Daddy," Susan said as he entered the room and found that she was already up and dressed.

"Well aren't you the prettiest fourth grader I've ever seen," Tommy said as he looked at her.

"Thanks Daddy, can I go next door and see if Jayne is ready," Susan replied.

"Sure but if she's not up you come right back," Tommy told her.

Tommy then went into Joshua's room and saw that his youngest son wasn't there. Knowing that Kat probably had him downstairs with her in the kitchen, Tommy finally went back to his own room to get ready. Awhile later, he went downstairs and found his family minus Susan at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Where's Susie?" Tommy asked as he took a seat and Kat poured him a cup of coffee.

"She's having breakfast over at Jason and Kim's and then Jason is going to drop them off at school on his way to the dojo," Kat informed him.

"Patrick do you have all your things ready, we need to leave soon," Tommy told his oldest child.

"Yeah Dad, I'll be ready," the thirteen year old replied.

"And what about you are you ready for a classroom full of freshman?" Kat inquired to her husband. This was going to be Tommy's first year teaching freshman science.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Tommy replied as he finished eating.

"Alright Lauren, time to take you to first grade," Kat told her.

"Bye Daddy," Lauren said as she got up from the table.

"Sorry I can't go with you and meet your new teacher," Tommy said as he hugged her goodbye.

"It's ok, I'll tell you all about her when I get home," Lauren replied as she ran off to get her things.

"Tommy, would you mind taking Joshua out to the car?" Kat asked.

"No problem," Tommy said as he picked up Joshua and headed out to Kat's car.

"Patrick, are you sure you have everything?" Kat asked.

"Yeah Mom, don't worry," Patrick told her.

"I can't help it, have a good day sweetie," Kat said as she kissed him on his cheek.

"Mom!" Patrick groaned.

"Hey, your lucky I'm not the one taking you to school or else I would've kissed you in front of all your friends," Kat said as she laughed and headed out to her car with Lauren.

"Ok, Patrick it's our turn," Tommy said after he came back in the house.

"I'll go put Zeo outside and meet you in the car," Patrick said as he finished eating.

Tommy and Patrick got in the car and drove to Angel Grove Junior High. Tommy pulled the car up next to the sidewalk and stopped.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Tommy asked him.

"No Dad, I'm just going to a new grade not a new school," Patrick told him as he got out of the car.

"Ok, but remember your Aunt Tanya is going to pick you up after school," Tommy called after him.

"I know," Patrick said as Tommy pulled away.

"Hey Patrick," Stevie said as he walked over to where Patrick was standing.

"Hey Stevie, hey Trini," Patrick said as Trini joined them followed by her mother.

"Hey Patrick, you're parents didn't come with you?" Hayley asked.

"I didn't want them to," Patrick replied.

"See Mom, I told you not to come with me," twelve year old Trini told her mother.

"Ok, ok, I'm going, Isaac say goodbye to your sister," Hayley said as she grabbed the hand of her five year old son and they waved goodbye to Trini.

"Hey Patrick, can you help us find our first class?" Stevie asked since it was his and Trini's first day of Junior high.

"Sure let's go," Patrick said as they walked towards the school.

At Angel Grove High School, Tommy pulled into the faculty parking lot and parked his car. He was headed into the building when a voice called out to him. He looked up to see Little Adam who was walking with Tanya.

"Hey Adam, you ready for your first day of high school," Tommy asked as he approached them.

"Yeah but Uncle Tommy can you please tell my mom that her coming with me is so not cool," Adam replied.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be with my son on his first day of high school," Tanya said. She and Adam had moved their family back to Angel Grove a few years earlier because Adam's stunt work often had him going out of town and Adam wanted them closer to their family and friends.

"Don't worry Tanya, he'll be fine, besides I happen to know that he has the best teacher for first period," Tommy told her.

"Ok, Dr. Oliver then I will leave him in your capable hands," Tanya said as she gave her son a hug and he squirmed to get away from her.

Tommy was the last one to arrive at home after the school day was finished. He entered his house and was greeted by Zeo who ran over and jumped on him.

"I missed you too boy," Tommy laughed as Zeo went running away.

"How was your first day?" Kat asked as she kissed her husband.

"It was ok but I'm not sure I can handle teaching freshman for an entire year," Tommy replied.

"Hey, I have some great memories of when I worked with the freshman after graduating," Kat told him.

"It'll just take some getting used to that's all," Tommy said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Kat said as she kissed him once more.

"Daddy, daddy, I'm so glad you're home," Lauren said as she came running in to greet him.

"She's been waiting all afternoon to tell you about her first day," Kat said with a smile as she watched the excitement in her daughter.

"Well, I can't wait to hear all about it," Tommy said.

"I'm going to go finish dinner," Kat said as she took one last look at her husband and daughter as Lauren climbed into his lap and began telling him everything about first grade.

**Author's Note: **_I couldn't think of a good ending for this chapter so sorry if it sucked. I promise there will be more and hopefully better chapters of the kids growing up especially once they become teenagers. Review away and please send suggestions for the titles of the other couples' stories. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: **I'm enjoying writing this story so much especially with the kids growing up that I'm seriously considering writing a story that's more about the kids rather than the parents. It might be awhile before that story appears though because I am already in the process of starting the stories based on the other couples. I think the first one will probably be Tanya/Adam but I'm still undecided.

**Purple Strobe: **_Thanks for the title suggestion. I didn't realize it was going to be so hard picking titles for the other couples. It's mainly hard because I'm trying to come up with something that reflects each couple and so far nothing's coming to me. _

**Ghostwriter: **_I know how life can get some times. I'm going to be pretty busy myself once school starts. Oh and Tommy didn't name the dog it was the kids idea but you'll see why they chose Zeo in this chapter. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Don't worry about the titles for the other stories. It was just my lazy way of trying to get out of having to come up with them for myself. Lol But thanks for trying._

**GinaStar: **_I haven't really decided which or if any of their kids will become rangers. But if I do it'll be mention somewhere in the next couple of chapters. _

**Destiny45: **_I'm glad you finally found this story. It's nice to see a new reviewer and I'm sure you'll be pleased if I do decide that Tanya/Adam will be the next in the series that I right. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_If you liked the whole school thing then I think you'll love this next chapter or at least I hope you will. _

**Dancerchick17: **_Ah, thanks for saying that this story is your favorite. It's been fun for me writing it._

"Come on Mom, please, I only need a few more hours," Patrick begged Katherine who shook her head as she walked into the kitchen.

"Wait until your father gets home," she replied.

"But who knows how long his meeting will be," he told her.

"Is he begging to go driving again?" eleven year old Susan asked as she came into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Shut up, brat," Patrick said as he glared at her.

"Patrick Joel Oliver, how many times do I have to ask you not to call your sister that name," Kat reprimanded him.

"She's never going to take you driving now," Susan said as she stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"None of that from you either, young lady," Kat said as she pointed towards the door signaling that she wanted Susan to leave the room.

"I'll bet Aunt Tanya and Uncle Adam, didn't give Adam this much trouble when he wanted to get his license," Patrick replied.

"Maybe not, but you still have to wait until your father gets home," Kat told him.

"Man, this totally bites," Patrick said as he left the room.

"Mommy, I can't find my ballet shoes," nine year old Lauren said as she ran in.

"Why do you need them we're not going to the studio today remember?" Kat asked.

"I know but I want to be perfect for the recital so I was going to go practice in the basement," Lauren replied.

"You probably left them in car, I don't remember you bringing it in after school," Kat told her.

"Ok, thanks Mom," she said as she left.

"Mommy, why is Patrick so mean," said youngest son Joshua who was seven.

"I'm sorry baby, he's just a little mad at Mommy right now, I'm sure he didn't mean to take it out on you," Kat said as she gave him a hug.

"Honey, I'm home," Tommy called and Katherine heard the garage door closing.

"Daddy!" Joshua said as he ran up and hugged his father.

"Hey sport," Tommy said.

"I made you a picture today at school, I'll be right back," Joshua said as he ran out.

"So what's going on around here?" Tommy asked.

"Patrick's in a pretty foul mood, he wanted to go driving but I didn't want to leave the other three kids here alone so I told him to wait until you got home," Kat informed him.

"Great, so you leave me to deal with all that teenage attitude," Tommy said in mock anger.

"What's this, the mighty Tommy Oliver afraid of an angry teenager," Kat teased and Tommy reached out to playfully hit her but she moved out of the way.

Leaving Kat in the kitchen, Tommy went upstairs and knocked on the door of his oldest son's bedroom.

"Who is it?" the sixteen year old asked.

"It's Dad," Tommy said as Patrick got up to open the door.

"Your Mom tells me you're pretty upset," Tommy said as he sat down on the bed.

"All I wanted to do was go driving so I could finish up my hours and get my license," Patrick told him.

"Yeah but you know how your Mom feels about leaving your younger siblings home alone, I don't appreciate your giving her attitude about it," Tommy said.

"I'm sorry but you guys have no idea what it's like for me," Patrick replied.

"Hey your Mom and I were teenagers once and believe me we had more to worry about than most kids our age," Tommy told him.

"Yeah but neither of your parents worked at your high school, and what about my martial arts competitions, I'm so sick of always getting compared to how good you were at my age," Patrick explained.

"I'm afraid those are just things you're going to have to deal with, look at it this way in two more years you'll be going off to college so you'll be as far away from us as you like, now go downstairs and apologize to your mother and maybe I'll consider taking you driving after dinner," Tommy said.

A few days later, Tommy and the kids headed down to Kimberly and Kat's studio where Lauren would be participating in a dance recital.

"Hey brat, how come you're not dancing in this thing?" Patrick asked once they arrived.

"Because dork, I'm not doing ballet anymore I'm on the gymnastics team," Susan replied.

"Can't you two just pretend to like each other in public?" Tommy questioned as they looked around for seats.

"Hey Tommy, over here," Jason called from where he was sitting with son JJ.

"Hi Uncle Jason," Joshua said as he sat down next to JJ.

"Hey Josh," Jason said as he stood up to shake Tommy's hand.

"Where's Jayne?" Susan asked looking around for her best friend.

"She's dancing in the recital," Jason answered.

Kimberly and Kat had often joked that they must have given birth to the wrong daughters because Jayne was more interested in ballet than she was in following her mother's footsteps in pursing gymnastics. The same could be said of Susan who instead of ballet like Katherine had found herself drawn to gymnastics. Rocky once joked that maybe there had been a mix up at the hospital which might have had some truth to it if Jayne weren't older than Susan by eight months.

"Are these seats taken?" Rocky asked as he held the hand of four year old daughter Sophia and twins Michael and Matthew followed. Emily entered a second later holding Rocky Jr. who was still a baby and their sixth child.

"Rocky, will you take him, I want to go back stage and check on Daniella and Renee," Emily said as she handed him the baby.

"Man Rocky, I don't know how you do it," Jason commented.

"Yeah having four is hard enough, I don't know how you handle six," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, it's tough sometimes but I couldn't imagine life without any of them," Rocky said.

"Shh, the show's starting," Patrick told them.

A few weeks later, Patrick ran excitedly through the door and began shouting for his mother.

"Patrick, what's all the yelling about?" Kat inquired.

"I did it Mom, I got my driver's license," Patrick told her as he showed her the paper that he held in his hand.

"Please tell me this is dream," Kat said.

"Afraid not," Tommy said as he joined them.

"So now can we talk about getting me my own car?" Patrick asked.

"We'll think about it," Tommy told him.

"If Patrick's getting a car then why can't I get a horse?" Susan asked.

"What's this about a horse?" Tommy questioned.

"She wants one for her birthday," Kat told him.

"And just where would we keep this horse young lady?" Tommy questioned.

"Dad, we could keep the horse at the Angel Grove Stables all we have to do is pay a monthly fee and I'll even give up half my allowance to help pay for it and I can use the money I've saved up from helping Aunt Kim teach classes," Susan replied.

"I don't know, a horse if a lot of responsibility and you'd have to go to the stables often to take care of it," Tommy replied.

"Well now that Patrick has his license you don't have to worry about that, he could take me," Susan suggested.

"Hey brat, don't think for a minute that I'll be driving you anywhere," Patrick told her.

"If you get a car your father and I are going to expect you to help out by driving your siblings places," Kat told him.

"Ah, man, I can't ever get a break," Patrick complained.

"Why don't you kids go to your room so your Mother and I can discuss this," Tommy said.

"Remember the good old days when all Patrick wanted was to build toy racecars and Susie was happy with a simple doll," Kat remarked as they sat down together.

"At least it'll be a while before Lauren and Josh start asking for things like this," Tommy said with a smile.

"Yeah, I wish Joshua could stay this age forever," Kat said as they both laughed.

"Wake up Susie," Kat said as she gently shook her daughter awake.

"But Mom it's Saturday," Susan whined.

"I guess she doesn't want her birthday surprise after all," Tommy commented.

"Surprise, where is it?" Susan asked as she quickly got out of bed.

"Get dressed and find out," Kat said as they left the room.

"Why do we all have to go?" Patrick asked as he too was woken up.

"Because it's your sister's birthday and we're going to celebrate it as a family," Tommy told him.

"Can I at least drive my own car instead of riding with you?" Patrick asked. Tommy and Katherine had finally consented and had bought Patrick a car which he was helping to pay for with money he earned from working for Jason and Rocky at the dojo.

"No, we're all going in your Mom's van but you can drive it if you like," Tommy told him.

"And risk someone seeing me, I don't think so," Patrick told him.

An hour later, after all the kids were finally ready, Tommy drove them down to the Angel Grove Stables.

"Your father and I thought you might enjoy going riding for your birthday," Kat said once they all got out.

"Good morning folks, who's the birthday girl," a man asked as he walked out leading a horse.

"That would be me, what's his name?" Susan asked as she petted the horse.

"Actually, it's her and she doesn't have a name yet," he told her.

"Why don't you give her a name Susie, she's yours," Kat replied. J

"Do you really mean it?" Susan asked.

"Hurry brat, you better names her before they change their minds," Patrick told her.

"I think I'll call her Wind Chaser," Susan said and both Kat and Tommy shared a secret smile.

"Up you go," the man said as he lifted Susan onto her horse.

"Can we ride too?" Lauren asked.

"Sure, I'm sure there are a few other horses around here that wouldn't mind giving you a ride," he said.

"Are you guys coming?" Patrick asked his parents as they stood watching them.

"You go ahead but watch out for your brother and sister," Tommy replied.

"You do know she named her horse that because of you," Kat told him.

"I'm not sure I get what you mean," Tommy said.

"It's the same reason we have a dog named Zeo and a cat named Saba because every bedtime story you tell them is about our days as rangers," Kat replied.

"Yeah but they don't know those stories are about us," Tommy told her.

"Maybe not, but it does make you wonder," Kat said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"If maybe one day our kids or even our grandkids will end up being rangers," she said as she grabbed his hand and they walked towards their kids who were all riding.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: **_Note to self, always check previous chapters in case you forget things. I don't think anyone else noticed, but I just realized I had Kat call Patrick by the wrong middle name, its James not Joel. At the time I was writing it I couldn't remember and I meant to go back and check but I guess I forgot. I apologize for the long wait in between updates. I'm doing my best to update as soon as possible but finding time these days isn't easy._

**PrettyDiva: **_Yeah, Rocky's been really busy. Poor Emily, having to give birth to six kids. But there will be more about all that in their story. What can I say I can't stop the whole naming the animals after things from their past as rangers. And yeah, I had to make Patrick the typical teen._

**Dancerchick17: **_Thanks for the review. I did check out your fic and I hope my review has helped you. If not feel free to send me a message and I'd be glad to help you out with whatever you need. _

**Purple Strobe: **_Here's another Sweet chapter for you. _

**Destiny45: **_I threw in that last line about their grandkids becoming rangers because of the first chapter in this story because that's exactly what ends up happening. I have to agree with you that my favorite part of last chapter was the whole thing with Jayne and Susan. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Sorry, but neither Patrick or Adam Jr. will be following in their parents footsteps Mostly because of what's happening in this chapter. But again, I agree about Susan and Jayne. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Yeah I couldn't resist naming the horse Wind Chaser. Thanks for the long review, I love it when I get those. In case you haven't noticed by now, I definitely accept 'A Season to Remember' as canon despite the whole Dino Thunder era._

**Lushiouschell: **_Patrick's just a typical teen and they can be bratty at times. But he's still a good kid. I thought everyone would love the name of the horse. _

"Who is it?" Patrick asked as there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"It's Mom," Kat's voice said from the hallway.

"Come in," Patrick said and Kat entered the room.

"I can't believe this day has finally come, it seems like just yesterday that the doctor was putting you in my arms and now you're all grown up," Kat said as she stared at her oldest son who was now eighteen dressed in his cap and gown.

"Aw, don't start crying now Mom, we haven't even left for the ceremony yet," Patrick said.

"I can't help it, I'm just so proud of you," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks but there won't be anything to be proud of if we don't make it to the ceremony on time," Patrick replied.

"You're right, I better go make sure the other kids are ready," Kat said as she left the room.

When everyone was finally ready, the family headed to Angel Grove High School to attend the graduation ceremony.

"Alright now you kids be good for your grandparents," Tommy told Susie, Lauren, and Joshua. The kids would be sitting with both Tommy and Kat's parents, who had flown in from Australia, because as teachers he and Kat were required to sit on the stage with the rest of the faculty.

"Well Susie, it won't be long before it's your turn to graduate," Marie Hillard remarked as they found their seats.

"Grandma I'm only a freshman, I still have three more years to go," Susie replied.

"It's never too early to start thinking about graduation, especially about what college you'll want to attend," Jack Hillard commented.

"I can't see anything," nine year old Joshua complained.

"There's nothing to see yet Josh," eleven year old Lauren told him.

"Come on Josh, you can sit in my lap," Rick Oliver said.

"I hope those seats are for us," Tanya said as she and Adam approached them along with son Stevie who was a junior in high school.

"Of course, they are, we're just happy you guys could make it," Lily Oliver answered.

"Are you kidding we couldn't miss our godson's graduation," Adam said as they sat down in the empty seats.

An hour later, the ceremony was underway and Joshua was beginning to get tired of having to sit still.

"Can we go home now, I'm bored," Joshua said as he squirmed in his grandfather's lap.

"It's almost over," Rick said.

"Patrick's next," Susie said as she followed along in the program.

"Patrick James Oliver," the principal announced as Patrick stepped forward to receive his diploma and his family and friends began to cheer loudly for him.

"We really are proud of you son," Tommy told him later that day as they had arrived back home for his graduation party.

"Thanks Dad, I couldn't have done it without you and Mom," Patrick told him.

"So Patrick, have you made a decision about college yet?" Billy asked.

"M.I.T. is a very good school," Hayley commented.

"Sorry to disappoint you Aunt Hayley but I've decided to go to Caltech," Patrick announced.

"He got an engineering scholarship," Kat told her.

"I wish AJ had gotten a scholarship," Adam said referring to the fact that his oldest son Adam Jr. was already away at college.

"At least you only have two kids to put through college, imagine having six," Rocky remarked.

A few months later, it was finally time for Patrick to leave for college. Kat stood outside and watched as Tommy helped Patrick load his things in his car.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Kat questioned.

"Yes Mom, I checked my room twice and I know that you checked after me so I'm positive I have everything," Patrick told her.

"I just don't want you to forget anything," Kat said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Come on Mom, no more crying," Patrick said as he hugged her.

"I can't help it, you were my first baby and I just can't believe I have to say goodbye to you," Kat said as she hugged him once more.

"Mom, you do know that I'll only be a few hours away, I'm not even leaving the state," Patrick reminded her.

"I know but I'm your Mom, so forgive me for worrying about you," Kat replied.

"Honey don't worry, we've raised a good kid I know he's going to be just fine on his own," Tommy told her.

"Dad's right, I couldn't have asked for better parents and as excited as I am to go, I'm sad too because I'm going to miss being home with you," Patrick replied.

"You will come back and visit won't you," Lauren asked as she and the other kids came outside to say goodbye.

"Of course I will, and maybe you guys could come and visit me," Patrick said as he hugged her.

"Hey, now that Patrick's leaving can I have his room, it's bigger than mine," Susan said.

"Don't even think about it brat besides Dad's turning my room into an office for Mom," Patrick replied.

"What, that's no fair," Susie remarked.

"He's kidding, we're going to leave the room the way it is, so you can't have it," Kat told her.

"I'm really going to miss you Patrick," Joshua said as he gave his big brother a hug.

"I'll miss you too sport and remember even though I'm moving away I'll always be your big brother," Patrick told him.

"Well, I guess you guys better get on the road," Kat finally said once the car was ready to go.

"We'll call you when we get there," Tommy said as he gave her a kiss. Tommy was going to drive up to school with Patrick and then fly home a few days later.

"Be careful," Kat said as she hugged Tommy.

"Hey brat, you're the oldest sibling now so take care of these two," Patrick said as he hugged each of his siblings one more time.

"I will dork," Susie said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"You call me anytime day or night," Kat said as she hugged him a final time.

"I'll be back home before you know it, Thanksgiving isn't that far away," Patrick said as he and Tommy got into the car and drove away.

**A/N: Hope that chapter didn't disappoint you too much. I just wanted to do a quick update because I don't know how soon the next update will be.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's notes: **_I apologize if the last chapter wasn't up to par with those previous. Finding time to update is hard these days so when I do find time to write I tend to rush things a little too much. I'll try not to do that with this next chapter. _

**Purple Strobe: **_Glad you liked that chapter. I thought it was important that Kat's parents flew in for the graduation since they miss out on so much being so far away. _

**Dancerchick17: **_I didn't mean for things to go so fast with the last chapter. I just blame it on the fact that I just wanted to update the story and get another chapter out there. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah I thought it would be nice if Patrick stayed closer to home. Screwing up his middle name is yet another example of why I shouldn't rush things when I write. I went back to chapter 3 (I think) when he was born and his middle name is James. _

**GinaStar: **_It's kinda funny to me that I could channel the whole parent vibe thing about their kid going away to college. First, because I have no kids of my own yet and secondly because I am currently living at home while attending college. _

**Destiny45: **_Are you like in my head or something? No fair, guessing things to come. LOL All I can say is not all of the kids will marry each other and I'm not sure whether I will reveal all the kid pairings in this story so you may have to wait for all the other couples' stories to come out before all of it will be revealed. _

**PrettyDiva: **_This is scary, my readers are starting to get inside my head and figure out what I'll do next. LOL Your feeling is right on, there will be a few of the kids hooking up. _

**Lushiouschell: **_Patrick just needed to grow up some more to finally appreciate what great parents he has. I'm glad you think he takes after them._

"Grandma, Grandpa!" twelve year old Joshua shouted as he walked through the Australian airport where Kat's parents stood waiting for him and rest of the family.

"Hey Josh," Jack Hillard said as he embraced his grandson.

"Lauren, you look more like your mother every time I see you," Marie Hillard said as she hugged fourteen year old Lauren.

"Mom, Dad, I missed you so much," Kat said as she hugged both her parents.

"How was your flight?" Jack asked.

"Too long, I'd forgotten what a long flight it was," Tommy said as they shook hands.

"Rick, Lily, we're so glad the two of you could visit us again," Jack said to Tommy's parents.

"I thought Patrick was coming," Marie remarked as they all made their way over to the baggage claim area.

"He had a final to finish but he'll be here in time for the competition," Kat answered.

"It's going to be so nice having the whole family back together," Marie told her.

"Yeah, I'm glad we could all be here for Susie, I know how much this competition means to her," Kat replied.

Meanwhile, at the Pan Global practice gymnasium. Kimberly was coaching Susie on the balance beam while Jayne looked on.

"That's it Susie, keep your legs straight, focus," Kimberly told her as she worked on her routine.

"That was great, you are so going to win this competition," seventeen year old Jayne told her best friend once her practice was over and they headed into the locker room.

"I hope so, I just don't want to let your mom down," Susie replied.

"Fat chance of that happening, Mom's just happy that you made it here, she'll be proud of you whether you win or not," Jayne responded.

"She's right you know, all any coach can ask for is that you do your best," Kimberly said as she followed them.

"I will Aunt Kim, I promise," Susie replied.

"You better hurry and get dressed, your family should have arrived by now and we're due to meet them at your grandparents' house," Kim told her.

"This is so exciting, I can't believe we're in Australia, thanks for letting me tag along Mom," Jayne said as she and Kim waited for Susie.

"I told them you were my coaching assistant and besides I knew how much Susie would want you to be here," Kim told her daughter.

Later that afternoon, everyone was gathered at Kat's parents' house.

"There she is the future gold medalist of the Pan Global Games," Tommy said as Susie walked inside the house.

"Oh Daddy, stop it," Susie said with a laugh as she hugged him.

"We are so proud of you," Lily Oliver told her granddaughter.

"I just hope my nerves don't get in the way and ruin everything," Susie said.

"Nonsense, you're going to do great and it doesn't matter whether you win or lose because we'll all be here to support you," Kat said as she put an arm around her daughter.

"Now that Susie's here can we go to the beach?" Joshua asked.

"Joshua, we just arrived a few hours ago aren't you tired from that long flight?" Kat asked him.

"I'm too excited to be tired and you promised to take me surfing," Joshua reminded her.

"Sorry but the surfing lessons will have to wait but I promise we will go surfing before we leave here," Kat told him.

"Well Josh, it's not the beach but we could saddle up a few horses and go for a ride around the ranch," Jack Hillard spoke up.

"I'll go riding Grandpa," Susan told him.

"Me too," Lauren agreed.

"Count me in," Jayne said.

"That just leaves you," Jack said to Josh.

"Sure I'll go, do you think maybe we'll see a kangaroo," Josh said.

"You guys have fun and stay close to Grandpa," Tommy said as they all left.

Days later, the entire family arrived at the Pan Global arena for Susie's competition.

"This is so exciting!" Lauren exclaimed as they searched around for seats so they could all sit together.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous," Kat said once they sat down.

"Your not nervous dear, you're worried," her mom told her.

"I don't know what she has to be worried about, Susie's competed thousands of times and she's never gotten hurt once," twenty-one year old Patrick stated.

"Oh Pat, go easy on your mom, she's a mom it's her right to worry," Patrick's girlfriend Amanda told him.

"Thank you Amanda," Kat said as she smiled at the young woman who had been dating Patrick since their sophomore year in college.

"You might not want to admit it, but deep down I think you're just as worried for your sister as your mother is," Tommy told his oldest son.

"When is it going to be Susie's turn?" Josh whispered as they watched the competition.

"There are still three more girls to go before her," Kat told him.

"Come on Sport, let's go walk around for a little bit," Patrick said to his younger brother.

"Don't stay gone too long," Kat told them.

Awhile later, Patrick and Joshua returned and there was only one girl competing and then Susie would be next.

"Here she goes," Jack Hillard said as they watched Susie getting up from her chair where she had been sitting with Kim and Jayne.

"Up next on the balance beam representing the United States, Susan Oliver," the announcer said.

"Go Susie Q," everyone cheered.

"She going to do fine," Tommy said as he put his arm around Katherine.

Later that night, Tommy and Kat waited with their family inside the arena after the awards ceremony anxious to finally be able to congratulate Susie on her medal.

"Mom, Dad," Susie said as she finally made her way over to them.

"Congratulations baby," Kat said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"What'd I say, I knew you would bring home the gold," Tommy said as he too hugged her.

"I gotta admit brat, you were pretty amazing out there," Patrick told her.

"Thanks dork, I'm glad you could be here," Susie replied.

"You really were amazing," Amanda agreed.

"She's a keeper," Susie told Patrick as she hugged Amanda.

"And here's the wonderful coach that made it all happen," Rick Oliver said as Kimberly joined them.

"What can I say, it's easy when you have natural like Susie to coach," Kim told him.

"And it helps that her coach also won gold her first time at the Global games," Kat said.

"Yeah, this certainly brought back a lot of memories," Kim agreed.

"I can't believe my best friend is now a gold medalist," Jayne said.

"I'll bet you wished you had stayed in gymnastics now," Lauren told her.

"Are you kidding me, Jayne can't wait to go to Paris next year and study dance at the conservatory," Susie replied.

"What are we all standing around here talking for, let's go celebrate," Tommy said.

**A/N: **_So what's the verdict? Was that chapter better or worse? I hope it wasn't too rushed but sometimes I just can't seem to help it. Click that button and review please. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **_I love writing this story so much. I almost hate to see it end. Thanks for the wonderful support, it really means a lot. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Major points to you for remembering something from all the way in chapter 1. I wasn't sure if anyone was going to realize that Amanda will one day become a member of the family. _

**PrettyDiva: **_I realized that since Patrick is the oldest that lately a lot of the chapters had focused on him. So I wanted to do a chapter for one of the other kids for a change. Glad you liked it. _

**Purple Strobe: **_Thanks for the review and all your support. _

**Lushiouschell: **_This story still has quite a bit to go so it won't be ending just yet. Though I am anxious to begin the other stories in the series. I'm not sure if I'll mention anything about Jayne's relationships in this story that will probably come when I write the Jason/Kim story. But you will find out what happens with Susie as she grows up._

**Ghostwriter: **_I've had problems myself viewing stories from other authors. Here's hoping gets the problem worked out and that you can catch up if you've missed anything._

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Yeah, it is hard finding a balance between how fast I can get the fic updated and making sure the chapters are what I want them to be. Thanks for the support. _

**Dancerchick17: **_I'm not sure if there are many surprises left for this fic but we'll see._

**GinaStar: **_Thanks, here's hoping you love this chapter as well. _

"Mom, Dad," Patrick called as he entered the house and sat down his bags.

"Patrick, is that you?" Kat asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," Patrick said as he ran over and gave her a hug.

"Why didn't you call and tell us you were coming home?" she asked.

"Just thought I'd surprise you and it smells like I got home just in time for dinner," he said.

"Go and put your bags upstairs and you can surprise your brother and sisters and tell them that dinner's ready," Kat told him.

Patrick grabbed his bags and threw them in his room upstairs. He then went next door to his eighteen year old sister Susie's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Open up brat, it's your favorite big brother," he said.

"What are you doing here, don't tell me you're moving back home," she said after she opened the door and let him inside.

"Sorry to disappoint you brat but I'm not moving back home, but I am leaving Pasadena," he told her.

Patrick had recently graduated from the California Institute of Technology and was still living in Pasadena.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I got a job offer so I'm moving to New York," he answered.

"And how does Amanda feel about this?" she questioned.

"She's being very supportive of the whole thing," he told her.

"If my boyfriend were moving to other side of the country I don't know how supportive I would be," Susie remarked.

"What boyfriend and why wasn't I told that you were dating someone, what's his name," Patrick demanded.

"Relax dork, I was speaking hypothetically, I'm not seeing anyone I wouldn't have time to date especially with the way my training schedule the way it is," Susie replied.

"You just make sure that when you do start dating I'm properly notified," he said as he turned to leave the room.

"Whatever," Susie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Mom said that dinner's ready," Patrick said as he headed off to Lauren's room.

He walked down the hall to Lauren's room and found the door wide open. He peered in to see Lauren lying on her bed and talking on the phone. He knew that she hadn't noticed him standing and he listened as she continued to talk.

"I enjoyed our kiss too, yeah, I can't wait to kiss you again," she was saying.

Patrick backed up from the door and ran quietly down the hall back to his own bedroom where he picked up the phone.

"Um hello, this is Lauren's older brother Patrick, who are you and just exactly what were you doing kissing my little sister," he said as fifteen year old Lauren shrieked.

"Patrick, how are you on the phone?" Lauren questioned.

"I'm the one asking the questions here," Patrick said.

"Hey Pat, I didn't know you were coming home for a visit," the guy on the other line said.

"J.J. is that you?" Patrick asked recognizing the voice as Jason and Kim's son.

"Yeah it's me, and that kiss was just a goodnight kiss," J.J replied.

"You don't have to explain anything to him," Lauren said her voice full of embarrassment.

"It was nice talking to you J.J. I'm sure I'll see you soon, Lauren when you're done mooning over your boyfriend, you might want to join us for dinner," Patrick said with a laugh as he hung up the phone.

He then left his room and went to the last bedroom which belonged to his younger brother Joshua who was now thirteen.

I've missed you too Zeo," Patrick said and laughed as he opened Joshua's door and immediately the dog pounced on him.

"When did you get home?" Joshua asked as looked up for a moment at his older brother but then continued playing his video game.

"I just walked in the door and Mom sent me to get you guys for dinner," Patrick told him.

"I'll be down in a minute, I just want to finish this next level," Joshua said.

"Alright but don't blame me if Mom gets upset with you for being late," Patrick said as he left.

Once downstairs, Patrick went into the dining room where his mother was setting the food on the table and his father entered the room a minute later.

"I heard you were home," Tommy said as he gave his twenty-two year old son a hug.

"Yeah, I decided to make a surprise visit," Patrick explained as he took a seat.

"You got home just in time, your sister is supposed to be making her big decision today," Tommy told him.

"She's finally decided which college she's going to accept?" Patrick questioned.

"Actually, I accepted a few weeks ago," Susie said as she joined them and was soon followed by Lauren and Joshua.

"It's really nice having the whole family back together," Kat said once everyone was at the table.

"So Susie, ready to tell us your decision," Tommy said.

"First off, I want to say that I'm really going to miss everyone and that I hope you plan on visiting me especially once the gymnastics season starts, I expect you to come to at least one of my meets," she said.

"Ok, ok, so where are you going?" Joshua asked.

"I've decided on the University of Utah, one because it's not too far away and two because they offered me a full gymnastics scholarship," she announced.

"Well, I was hoping that you were going to say UCLA because it's a lot closer to home but I think Utah is a good choice too," Kat remarked.

"When are you leaving?" Joshua asked.

"Well, the season doesn't start until January so I won't be leaving until the Spring which means I'll still be home this Fall," she replied.

"That's good because it's going to take Mom that long to get used to the idea of you leaving," Patrick joked.

"Ha, ha very funny," Kat said.

"So Patrick aren't you going to tell everyone your news?" Susie asked him.

"Ah, I knew there was reason behind this surprise visit of yours," Tommy commented.

"I've been offered a starting position with an engineering firm in New York, actually it's being run by an old professor of mine and he recommended me for the position," he told them.

"Congratulations son that's great," Tommy told him.

"This is so awesome, I've always wanted to go to New York and now I have a reason," Lauren said.

"Your dad's right it's a great opportunity," Kat told him.

"I know New York is really far but I promise to come home as often as I can," Patrick told her.

"How's Amanda handling all this?" Lauren asked him.

"Actually that's something else I wanted to talk to all of you about," Patrick replied.

"Is she going to New York with you?" Joshua asked.

"As a matter of fact she is," Patrick told him.

"There's something else isn't there?" Kat questioned.

"Yes, I asked Amanda to marry me and she said yes," Patrick announced.

"You're getting married?" Susie asked.

"Yes, we've decided on December 15th, my job starts in January and we'd like to move right after the wedding," Patrick informed them.

"Wow, this is some news," Kat said.

"Congratulations again, son," Tommy told him.

"So are you going to get married in San Diego?" Lauren asked knowing that's where Amanda's family lived.

"Yeah we were thinking about having the wedding outside at her parents' house since they have that huge backyard," Patrick replied.

"This is so great, I'm going to go call J.J," Lauren said as she ran up to her room.

"I'm gonna go email Jayne," Susie said. Jayne had left right after graduation to study ballet in Paris.

"I'm gonna go finish my video game, congrats bro," Joshua said as he too left.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Kat spoke after all the kids had left.

"I can hardly believe it myself sometimes, but I feel like the time is right," Patrick replied.

"Well you are done with school now and you've already got a job so if you feel that you're ready then we'll stand behind you," Tommy told him.

"I had hoped you'd wait until you were a little older but your father is right it's your choice and besides I do like Amanda and I think she'll be a great addition to the family," Kat said.

"Thanks Mom, that really means a lot to me," Patrick said as he got up and gave her a hug.

Months later, it was finally December and the entire family along with their family and friends had traveled to San Diego for Patrick's wedding day. Tanya and Adam were there along with sons Adam Jr. who was the best man and Stevie who was a groomsman. Kim and Jason brought J.J. but Jayne was unable to come as she would only be returning home for Christmas. Billy and Hayley were also in attendance bringing both twenty one year old Trini and fourteen year old Isaac. Last but not least was Rocky and Emily who had left all six of their children at home.

"You ready?" Tommy asked his son as he helped him with his bowtie.

"Tell me something, were you this nervous when you married mom?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah but I was also excited because I'd been waiting to marry your mother for a long time," Tommy told him.

"Relax Patrick, it'll be over before you know it," Adam Jr. told him.

"Do you have the rings?" Patrick asked him.

"Yeah they're right here in my pocket," he replied.

"Girls are you just about ready?" Kat asked her daughters who where bridesmaids. They were getting ready in a room down the hallway from the men.

"Yes, mom, we're fine," Susie answered.

"Ok, well I want to talk to Patrick so I'll be right back," Kat said as she left them.

She walked down the hallway and knocked on the door where her son was getting ready.

"Is it ok if I come in?" she asked.

"Sure honey, we'll give you two a minute along," Tommy said as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and was followed out by Adam and Stevie.

"You look very handsome," Kat told her son.

"Come on Mom, don't start crying yet the ceremony hasn't even started yet," Patrick teased.

"I can't help it, married or not you're still gonna seem like my little boy," she told him.

"Would it make you feel any better if I promised to call you every now and then," he said.

"I'm so proud of the man that you've become, Amanda's a very lucky girl," Kat said.

"I love you Mom," Patrick said as he hugged her.

"I love you too, now let's get you married," she said.

"Do you Patrick James Oliver, take this woman Amanda Jacqueline Reed to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.

"I do," Patrick replied.

"This brings back some wonderful memories," Tommy whispered to Kat as they watched their son's marriage.

"It reminds me of the happiest day in my life," Kat told him as she squeezed his hand.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Oliver," the minister said as everyone stood up to cheer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **_Thanks to Pretty Diva, ULTRA SONIC, Purple Strobe and Lushiouschell for reviewing the last chapter. This quick update is for you guys. _

Katherine Hillard walked next door to the home of Jason and Kimberly. She rang the doorbell and was soon greeted by JJ.

"Hey Auntie Kat," JJ greeted upon seeing who was at the door.

"Hey JJ, is your mom home?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen," he replied as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Mom, I'm leaving for work," he called as he left.

"Hope you don't mind the intrusion," Kat said once she reached the kitchen where she found Kimberly busy cooking dinner.

"Of course not, you're welcome to intrude anytime," Kim replied as Katherine took a seat at the table.

"This was just too lonely, I mean with both Patrick and Susie gone, and Lauren's teaching my last afternoon dance class, plus Joshua is always at football practice and this week Tommy's away at a Paleontologist conference," Kat explained.

"I know how you feel, with Jayne all the way in Paris, we don't get to talk as much, the phone calls are just too expensive," Kim told her.

"Speaking of Jayne, has she decided on whether she's going to stay in Paris after completing her training?" Kat asked.

"She really loves it in Paris so I imagine if she gets accepted into the Paris ballet that it'll be a long time before I see my daughter again," Kim replied.

"Look at it this way, at least you and Jason will have an excuse to fly off to Paris," Kat said.

"Did I tell you Susie called me the other day?" Kim asked.

"No, but she mentioned that she was going to call you, she's really enjoying being on her school's gymnastics team," Kat replied.

"Yeah, I've been keeping an eye out on how their doing in the competitions," Kim told her.

"You know, she wouldn't even be on that team if it wasn't for you," Kat said.

"Thanks but Susie's a natural gymnast, what's the latest news from the newlyweds?" Kim asked. Kat and Tommy's oldest son Patrick had been married to wife Amanda for a year.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I almost forgot, it was my whole reason for coming over here," Kat said with a laugh.

"Are you about to tell me what I think you're about to tell me," Kim said excitedly.

"If you think I'm going to tell you that I'm soon going to be a grandmother, then yes," Kat revealed.

"Wow, I can't believe Patrick is all grown up and now about to become a father," Kim said.

"I can hardly believe it myself, I mean tell me honestly, do I look like a grandmother to you, I still have two teenagers at home for crying out loud," Kat responded.

"You look great, you are going to be the best looking grandmother around," Kim told her.

"I do wish they had waited a little longer before starting a family though, they're both so busy with their jobs, I don't think they realize how much time and effort raising a baby is going to take," Kat said.

"Yeah, it may be hard from them but at least they have supportive parents like you and Amanda's parents," Kim replied.

"I keep hoping that with the baby coming Patrick will decide to look for a job closer to home, I'd really like to be a hands on grandmother instead of one who only see her grandchild during the holidays," Kat said.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would have done if Jason's parents hadn't live so nearby when I first had Jayne," Kim agreed.

"Well, I won't take anymore of your time, Lauren and Joshua will be home soon and I should go find something for dinner," Kat said as she got up out of her seat.

"Why don't you guys just come over here for dinner?" Kim asked.

"Are you sure?" Kat questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure JJ would like nothing better than to come home and find Lauren here," Kim said with a smile.

Months later, it was time for the annual Spring Formal at Angel Grove High School. Lauren was of course, going with JJ whom she had been dating since last year.

"Gentlemen, I present to you, Miss Lauren Audrey Oliver," Kat announced to Joshua and Tommy. A few minutes later, Lauren appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a long pink dress and her blonde hair was pulled up with in curls.

"You really look nice," fourteen year old Joshua said to his sixteen year old sister.

"Thanks Joshy," Lauren said.

"Well, what do you think of our little girl?" Kat asked Tommy who had remained speechless.

"You look really beautiful," Tommy told her.

"Thanks Daddy," Lauren replied.

"She looks so much like you when you were her age," Tommy told his wife.

"Ok, Lauren stand over there so that your father can take a picture of you," Kat said.

Tommy took a few pictures of her and moments later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Joshua said. He opened the door to see JJ standing on the other side.

"Well, don't you look handsome," Kat told him once he came in.

"Thanks, wow Lauren you look amazing," he said upon seeing his date.

"Thank you, you look really handsome," she replied as she blushed slightly.

"Ok you two get together so I can take your picture," Tommy said as he came over with the camera.

"You make an absolutely picture perfect couple," Kat told them.

"Thanks Mom, we'll see you guys later," Lauren said as they started for the door.

"Wait, just once more picture," Tommy said.

"Daddy, you're going to make us late," Lauren told him.

"Ok, you kids have fun but JJ make sure you have her home on time," Tommy replied.

"I will Uncle Tommy, see you later," JJ said as he held out his arm to Lauren and he led her outside to his car.

"So Josh, feel like watching a movie with your parents, that is if it's still cool for you to hang out with us," Tommy said once Lauren was gone.

"Sure, but can we please watch something with some action, none of that girly stuff that Mom and Lauren make us watch," Josh replied.

"Hey, I like watching action movies too," Kat told him.

"Yeah, right that's why every movie you guys pick out ends up making you cry," Josh said sarcastically.

"Just go pick out a movie and I'll go make some popcorn," Tommy said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **_I've given it a lot of thought and I think that after this story, I will be writing the Tanya/Adam story. You have PrettyDiva to thank for that one since I was inspired by her fic He Is, She Is. You should check it out if you haven't already read it. So that means I'm going to have to work hard at updating this fic sooner so that I will have time to begin the next one. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Like I said above, Tanya and Adam will be the first of the other couples that I write about. So thanks for the inspiration. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_I'm glad you liked Patrick's wedding. I hope you like this next chapter which will feature the birth of his and Amanda's newborn son, who will eventually grow up to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and become a ranger. _

**Dancerchick17: **_Yeah, I realized when I was writing it that there wasn't going to be much of a storyline in the last chapter. I just wanted to do a quick update. Oh and its Jayne not Susie who is away in Paris but more of that will probably be included in the Jason/Kim story. As for Susie, I do have something surprising planned for her in this chapter so read on to see what happens with her. _

**Lushiouschell: **_Here's another sweet family moment for you. Hope you enjoy it. _

**Purple Strobe: **_Your long reviews are back and I love it! You have no idea how much they help me. Yeah now that you mention it I guess it is weird for JJ and Lauren to still be calling each others' parents Aunt and Uncle. It's just that they've been calling them that since they were kids so it's hard to break the habit. The conversation between Kat and Kim was just a way for me to involve some of the other rangers into the story again because I thought they hadn't been seen much plus it helped to move the story along. And just for you, I've decided to put in a few details such as Kat and Tommy's age and the appearance of Tommy's hair you'll just have to read carefully so you don't miss it. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_I know I'm updating quickly or at least trying to because I have so many stories that are just waiting to be written and I'd love to start on them soon. It's nice to know that even though I am updating quickly the chapters are still good to my readers. _

"Katherine, honey will you please relax," Tommy said to his wife who was pacing back and forth across the floor of the New York hospital where they were anticipating the birth of their first grandchild.

"Honestly Tommy, how can you just sit there, I'm worried to death they haven't told us anything in hours," Kat replied as she continued to pace.

"These things take time, you of all people should know that," Tommy reminded her gently as she finally took a seat next to him.

"Of course I do, we did this four times," she responded.

"Yeah but not from this side of things, we've never been the ones waiting before," Tommy told her.

"I do wish Patrick and Amanda had changed their minds about wanting us in the delivery room," she said.

"Now Kat, don't you remember how we felt when it was time for Patrick to be born, we didn't want anyone in the room with us either," Tommy reminded her.

"I know you're right, I just wish someone would tell us something already," Kat replied.

"Did we miss anything?" Linda Reed, who was Amanda's mother asked. Amanda's parents had just arrived from the airport.

"Linda, John, it's so nice to see you again," Tommy said as he got up to shake John's hand.

"So far there's no news," Kat told them.

"Well, I'm going to go see if I can find anyone who will give us news," Linda said as she walked over to the nurses' station.

"I should go and call Lauren, I'm sure she and Josh must be wondering why we haven't called them with news," Kat decided as she walked over to the pay phones. They had left Lauren and Josh back in Angel Grove since both were still in school. Tommy and Katherine had decided to use some of their vacation time so that they could be in New York for their grandchild's birth.

A half an hour later, there was still no news and Katherine once again had taken to pacing the floor.

"Come on honey, why don't we step outside for some fresh air," Tommy said as he took Kat's hand and led her outside.

"Can you believe that at any moment we're going to become grandparents?" Kat asked her husband as they walked hand in hand.

"Where did the time go, it seems like just yesterday we were bringing Patrick home from the hospital and now it's his turn to bring his own child home," Tommy replied.

"It might seem just like yesterday but it certainly doesn't look like it," Kat remarked.

"What do you mean?" Tommy questioned.

"Just that we're not a young as we used to be, the lines on my face are enough to tell me that," she told him.

"Oh Katherine, stop it, you are still just as beautiful as the day I married you and you're in great shape, it's hard to believe that you've had four children," Tommy replied.

"Yes, well that's only because I've kept up with my dancing but it doesn't change the fact that I'm getting older," Kat told him.

"Fifty-two isn't that old and besides you're not the one with grey hair," Tommy said as he ran his hand through his hair which he was now starting to let grow long again.

"You only have a few strands of grey and I'm sure my hair will begin to turn eventually," Kat replied.

"Don't we make a fine pair, complaining about getting older when we've got everything in the world to be thankful for," Tommy said.

"You're right, we've got a son who's about to become a father, a daughter who's off at college breaking gymnastic records and two others at home who are doing just as great," Kat agreed.

"Come on, why don't we go see if we're grandparents yet," Tommy said as they walked hand in hand and back into the hospital.

"Mom, Dad, there you are," Patrick, who was now twenty-four said as he came running over to them.

"Well, what's the news?" Tommy asked.

"I have a son," Patrick told them proudly.

"I'm so happy for you," Kat said as she gave Patrick a son.

"Congratulations son, that's great news," Tommy said as he too gave Patrick a hug.

"What's his name?" Kat asked.

"I promised Amanda that we'd tell you together, let's go," Patrick said as he led them into Amanda's hospital room where her parents were already admiring their new grandson.

"Meet your new grandson," Amanda said as Tommy and Katherine walked into the room.

"How are you doing dear?" Kat asked her daughter-in-law.

"I'm a tired but happy, would you like to hold him," she said.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Kat questioned.

"Of course not," Amanda said as she handed the baby boy to his grandmother.

"You are just the most beautiful baby ever, you look so much like your father did the day he was born," Kat said as she held the baby.

"So now do we get to know this little guy's name?" Tommy asked.

"Amanda, why don't you tell them, it was your idea," Patrick said to his wife.

"We've decided to name him Thomas Patrick Oliver," Amanda announced.

"I figured we could call him Tommy for short if that's ok with you Dad," Patrick said.

"Are you kidding, I'd be honored to pass my name on to my grandson," Tommy told him.

"I think it's a perfect name," Kat commented.

A few days later, Tommy and Katherine reluctantly left New York and returned home to Angel Grove.

"So Mom, what does my new nephew look like?" seventeen year old Lauren asked.

"He has a head full of hair and big brown eyes just like his father, he looks a lot like Patrick did when he was first born," Kat answered.

"I can't believe Patrick is a dad now," fifteen year old Joshua commented.

"What I can't believe is Susie coming home in the middle of the semester," Tommy said as he looked over at his twenty year old daughter who had remained silent.

"Is it so wrong for a daughter to want to visit her parents?" Susie asked.

"Of course not but aren't you missing classes to be here, your mother and I don't want you falling behind," Tommy told her.

"And what about your training, surely your coach can't be happy that you took time off," Kat replied.

"Actually, I'm not on the gymnastics team anymore," Susie revealed.

"Did you get kicked off?" Joshua asked.

"No, I didn't get kicked off, I quit," Susie announced.

"What do you mean you quit?" Kat questioned.

"Susan, what about your scholarship," Tommy said.

"Well obviously if I'm not on the gymnastics team then my scholarship is no more," Susie told them.

"Lauren, Joshua I think you two should head upstairs now," Tommy told them.

"Ah man, we never just when it was getting good," Josh said as both he and Lauren headed out of the room.

"Susan, what on earth would make you quit gymnastics?" Kat questioned.

"I just wasn't happy competing anymore," she responded.

"But what about all the dreams you had of going to the Olympics," Tommy replied.

"Dad, I've already won a gold medal, I don't need another one," Susan told him

"Ok, fine your father and I have always had a college fund set up for you so you don't have to worry about losing the scholarship we can still pay for your school," Kat told her.

"That's the other thing I wanted to tell you, I'm not going back to school," Susan revealed.

"Please tell me that you didn't just say what I thought you said," Tommy said.

"Susan, quitting school is unacceptable," Kat replied.

"It's just not my thing, I wasn't happy there and I just don't see the need to continue with something that I don't want to do," Susan informed them.

"Well maybe Utah wasn't the place for you but there are still plenty of other great colleges right here in California," Tommy decided.

"No, I don't think it will matter if I go someplace else, college is just not for me," Susan replied.

"I can't believe you're actually saying this," said Kat.

"Look, I know you're both disappointed but I've made up my mind, I'm not going back to school," Susan told them.

"If you're not going back to school then what are you going to do?" Tommy asked.

"I'm getting married," she revealed.

"Married, your father and I weren't even aware that you were dating anyone!" Kat yelled.

"I was just waiting for the right time to tell you but everyone was so excited about the baby being born that I didn't want to say anything," Susan replied.

"I can't believe any guy would have the nerve to propose to you when he hasn't even met your parents yet," Tommy told her.

"Dad, we're not trying to disrespect you or anything, everything just kinda happened so fast," Susan replied.

"So who is this boy?" Kat questioned.

"His name is Nathan Stone, he's the older brother of one of my teammates, I met him when he came down to watch her compete, he's a graduate student and he just graduated from medical school," Susan informed them.

"Wait, he's already graduated from med school?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah, he's a bit older than me," Susan admitted.

"How much older?" Kat inquired.

"He's twenty-eight," Susan revealed.

"Susan, you're twenty years old, you haven't even experienced half the things that he has, do you really think you should be rushing into marriage," Kat said.

"Mom, Dad, I'm not here asking for your permission, I love Nathan and we're going to be married whether you like it or not, I just thought that the right thing would be to come home and tell you in person," Susan replied.

"Then I guess there's nothing left to be said," Kat said as she got up and left the room.

"This is not what we wanted for you Susan, you just come in here and announce this marriage without even a second thought to how we might feel about it," Tommy told her.

"Dad, we don't always know where life's going take us, I didn't plan for this to happen it just did, we're not getting married until the beginning of next year, I wanted to wait until I turned twenty-one, but at least this will give you and Mom sometime to calm down, I'm going to be in town for a week, I'm staying at Aunt Kim and Uncle Jason's because Jayne is home for a visit, I'll be there if you guys want to talk," Susan replied as she headed for the door.

"Susan, your mother and I may not be happy with the decisions you're making, but we're your parents and we'll always love you," Tommy told her.

"I love you too," Susan said as she walked out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: **_I will be making a huge effort to keep updating this story as much as possible, mostly because as soon as this one is finished I will begin writing the Tanya/Adam story. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Yeah, those were some pretty big bombs that Susie laid on them. I figured not all of their kids should have perfect lives. I had to throw some drama in there somewhere. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yes, the future ranger who will follow in his grandfather's footsteps has been born. Read on for more on Susie's situation. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_With him growing up to be a ranger like his grandpa one day, I thought it only right to give him the name Tommy. As for Susie, you'll find out what happens with her in this chapter. I'm not sure if Tommy's students will be in the rest of the story. It'll depend on whether I have a reason to bring them into things. _

**GinaStar: **_Well, hang no more, read on to find out what becomes of Susie. _

**Lushiouschell: **_I'll let you in on a little secret, The Cosby Show happens to be one of my favorites. And for the last chapter now that you mention it, it does remind me of when Vanessa showed up and announced that she was engaged to a man who was I believe almost thirty and she was only 18. _

**Purple Strobe: **_Yes, baby Tommy will grow up to follow in his grandparents footsteps and become a ranger. Don't be too mad at Susie, these things just happen sometimes. Her parents are justified in their anger but things will work themselves out. _

"Susie, I wish you'd come home," Lauren said as she sat in Jason and Kimberly's living room with her boyfriend and sister.

"Mom and Dad don't want me there," Susie replied.

"Of course they do, they may be angry with you but they still love you," Lauren told her.

"You have to admit those were some pretty big bombs you dropped on them," J.J. reminded her.

"I know, I should have listened to Nathan, he urged me to tell them a long time ago but I was just too scared," Susie admitted.

"You really love him?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, with all my heart, I can't wait for you to meet him, I just know if Mom and Dad could only get to know him they'd like him too," Susie said.

"I don't know, I heard your dad tell my dad that he'd like to ring the guy's neck for taking advantage of you," J.J. revealed.

"Actually, he didn't even want to go out with me at first, he thought I was too young but I kept pursuing him," Susie replied.

"What changed his mind?" Lauren asked.

"I went with Marissa, that's his sister, when she went to visit him and one night it ended up being just the two of us and we just stayed up talking for hours and after that he started visiting me at school and it wasn't long before we realized we were in love," Susie explained.

"But did you have to drop out of school?" Lauren questioned.

"Nathan is not the reason I dropped out of school, in fact I had already decided to quit before we started dating, he actually tried to talk me out of it," Susie told her.

"Well, I just hope that he's worth all the trouble," Lauren said.

"Believe me, he definitely is," Susan said.

A few months later, Katherine was busy preparing dinner for the family.

"Well, it won't be long now," Tommy commented as he helped her to set the table.

"I can't believe we agreed to this," she said.

"Now honey, come on, we at least owe it to our daughter, after all this man is going to be our son-in-law," Tommy told her.

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," she said as the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Josh yelled as he ran to the front door.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Lauren asked her parents as they followed Josh to the front door.

"Hey Sis, nice to have you home again," Josh said as he opened the door and Susie was standing on the other side.

She walked through the door and was followed by a tall young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked rather nervous as Susie grabbed his hand and led him over to where Kat and Tommy were standing.

"Mom, Dad, this is Nathan Stone my fiancé," she said as she introduced him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Josh said as he stuck out his hand to shake Tommy's.

"Welcome to our home Nathan," Tommy said.

"Why don't we move into the dining room for dinner," Kat said as she calmly walked into the dining room and everyone followed.

So Nathan, I understand that you just finished medical school," Tommy said sometime later once they had started on their meal.

"Yes, sir, I'm actually going to start my residency at a hospital in Los Angeles in the fall," Nathan answered.

"So that means you and Susie will be living in L.A. after you're married?" Lauren asked.

"That's the plan, we're planning a trip there in a few months so that we can start looking for a house," Susan revealed.

"Nathan, I'm sure you know that the announcement of your engagement was not what we expected to hear from our daughter," Kat said finally speaking for the first time.

"I realize that Mrs. Oliver and I never meant any disrespect to you or Susan's father, but Susan hadn't even told you we were dating so it didn't make sense to ask for your permission when you didn't even know I existed," Nathan told her.

"Well Nathan, I guess I can't hold that against you," Tommy said.

"Thank you sir," Nathan said.

"No, but we can blame Susie, maybe if she'd just been honest about your relationship from the start, we'd be a little more accepting of this whole situation," Kat said.

"Mom, I know I made a lot of mistakes with everything, but don't blame Nathan for any of it, he wanted to tell you right away but I knew you might have a problem with our age difference so I was scared to tell you about it," Susie replied.

"It may take some time but I'm willing to try and get used to the idea of your getting married," Kat told her.

"Thanks Mom, everything's going to be fine you'll see," Susie said as she got up to hug her mother.

"Tell me Nathan, how do your parents feel about this whole situation?" Tommy asked.

"They were surprised at first but they really like Susan and they're just as excited about our wedding as we are," Nathan replied.

"Well, if you're so insistent about going ahead with this marriage, then there's really nothing your father and I can do to stand in the way but what about school Susan, won't you at least consider going to UCLA," Kat said.

"Mom, I've already told you school just isn't for me, I know it may sound backwards in this day and age but I know nothing will make me happier than being a wife to Nathan and a mother for our future children," Susan told her.

"I feel the same way you do Mrs. Oliver, I don't think Susan should quit school either but after months of trying to convince her with no success, I've given up," Nathan replied.

"At least we agree on something, I guess we have a wedding to plan," Kat said.

Months later, it was a beautiful summer day and Kat was busy helping her twenty-one year old daughter Susan get dressed for her wedding.

"Lauren, will you help me get your sister's veil in place?" Kat asked her other daughter who was now eighteen.

"Sure, Mom, oh Susie you look so beautiful," Lauren told her.

"Thanks Lauren, so do you think we'll be hearing any wedding bells for you and J.J. any time soon," Susan asked.

"Please don't put ideas into her head, your father and I need a break from paying for weddings for awhile, besides she's way too young," Kat said.

"Don't worry Mom, J.J. and I have no intention of getting married yet, I just got into the ballet academy and I want to experience life in London for awhile, plus he's going to be busy at Annapolis," Lauren replied.

Lauren had been accepted into the Royal Ballet Dance Academy in London. It was the same dance academy that Katherine had trained in after graduating from high school.

"It's almost time," Jayne Scott said as she entered the room. As Jayne's best friend, she naturally was going to be the maid of honor.

"I'm going to go get your father," Kat said as she left the room.

"Are you nervous?" Jayne asked her best friend.

"Just a little, I'm so glad you could come home from Paris to be here," Susan told her.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't have missed this for anything in the world," Jayne told us.

"She also couldn't miss the chance to see our favorite "cousin" turned director," Lauren teased. Referring to the fact that Jayne had a serious crush on one of sons of two former rangers.

"Excuse me Lauren, but this is Susan's day and I won't let you spoil it with whatever ideas you have about my love life," Jayne told her.

"Wow, you look so beautiful," Tommy said as he came into the room followed by Katherine.

"Are you ready Dad?" Susan asked.

"I don't think any father is ever ready to give away his daughter," Tommy told her.

"Dad, my last name may be changing but that doesn't mean I won't always be your daughter," Susan told him.

"I know but it's still hard for me to believe that you're all grown up and now another man is going to be responsible for taking care of you," Tommy replied.

"What your father is trying to say is that we love you so much and that no matter where life takes you, we'll always be here for you Susan no matter what," Kat said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I love you both so much," Susan said as she hugged both her parents and tried her best to keep from crying as well.

"The minister wants to know if we're ready yet," Patrick said as he entered the room.

Nathan had asked both of Susan's brothers to be his groomsmen and Joshua would be carrying little Tommy who was only one to serve as the ring bearer.

"I'm ready," Susan said as Katherine gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

The wedding processional began and Lauren walked into the church escorted by Patrick, soon it was Jayne's turn and she was being escorted by Nathan's best friend who was the best man. Last, sixteen year old Joshua guided his young nephew as they took their turn down the aisle. Then finally, it was time for the bride to make her entrance escorted by her father.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the minister asked once they reached the front of the church.

"Her mother and I do," Tommy said as he gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and then shook hands with Nathan as he handed his daughter off to her husband.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **_I am in the process of deciding just how many more chapters I will be writing for this particular fic. I kind of feel like it's run it's course because there isn't much left to happen to them other than the other two kids finally getting married and other grandkids that will be born. I'm just not sure what to do with the fic and I'm feeling pretty indecisive at the moment. So bear with me as I try to sort it all out. _

**Purple Strobe: **_I understand what you're saying about Susie. I don't think it's that she felt she couldn't go to them but more that she knew they would be disappointed in her. But things turned out all right in the end. _

**PrettyDiva: **_From one top author to another you can never go wrong with a show like the Cosby Show. I'm an eagerly awaiting the release of season three so I can add it to my collection. It's nice to know that the last chapter was realistic because sometimes I'm not so sure and I feel like I just throw the chapters together. I will be making a huge effort to get started on my other T/Kat fic and believe it or not I've added yet another one to my list. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, it's probably not that hard to figure out Jayne's crush if you read it very carefully. But it will probably not be mentioned again until I get to the Jason/Kim story, which I think will come after Tanya/Adam._

**Destiny45: **_I promised a while ago that I would be writing stories for the other pairings from this fic. And Adam/Tanya are lucky enough to be first. You owe that to PrettyDiva because it was one of her fics that inspired me to write theirs first. It will be pretty much like this and will focus on their family. _

**GinaStar: **_I'm glad that you liked the wedding and I thought it would be cute for them to include baby Tommy in the ceremony. _

**Lushiouschell: **_ Yeah there probably should have been more drama in the last chapter but as I said above I'm running out of ideas for this story so it will most likely be ending soon so that I can concentrate on the Adam/Tanya story. _

"Mom, Dad, thanks so much for doing this," Patrick told his parents.

"It's our pleasure," Kat told him as he handed her little Tommy who was now two.

"I can't believe we're leaving him for a whole week," Amanda Oliver said.

"It's always hard leaving your baby for the first time but he'll be fine," Kat assured her.

"I know and it'll be good for him to spend some time with you, he doesn't get to see you enough as it is," Amanda replied.

"Come on, we better get you guys to the airport," Tom said.

Patrick and Amanda had decided to take a much needed vacation. Patrick was doing great at his job but was away from his family more than liked and with Amanda working and trying to take care of their son they hadn't had much time alone.

"You and Grandma are going to have the best time aren't you," Kat cooed to her grandson.

"Be a good boy for your grandma," Amanda said as she kissed her son goodbye.

"Did Amanda and Patrick leave already?" seventeen year old Joshua asked as his mom came in with his nephew.

"Your father just left on his way to the airport with them," Kat replied.

"Oh well, I'm off to pick up Renee, we're going to dinner and then maybe a movie," Josh told her. Josh and Renee DeSantos had been dating for a year now.

"Ok, be careful and be a gentleman," Kat told him.

"I will Mom, see ya later Tommy," he said as she gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to the baby.

Kat watched as her son made his way outside and into his car. She was about to take little Tommy into the kitchen for a snack when the phone rang. She put little Tommy down in his playpen and then ran to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she asked not recognizing the number.

"Hi Mom, it's me," Nathan Stone, who had been her son-in-law for a little over a year said.

"Nathan, is everything alright, how's Susie," Kat said.

"She's doing fine so far, I'm calling you from the hospital," Nathan explained.

"Hospital, does that mean what I think it means?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, in a matter of hours, Susan and I will be parents and you and Tom will be grandparents," Nathan said. Katherine had started calling her husband Tom shortly after the birth of their grandson and soon the entire family followed suit. Tommy didn't mind much because it made things easier when little Tommy was around.

"How is Susie doing, I hope she's not in too much pain," Kat remarked.

"She's handling everything pretty well, I just wanted to call and let you know what was going on," Nathan said.

"Well tell Susie we love her and you call us back the minute our grandchild is here," Kat said.

"I will, talk to you soon," Nathan said as he hung up.

Some time later, Tom returned from the airport and found his wife playing with their grandson.

"So anything exciting happen while I was gone?" he asked as he joined them.

"Our daughter will be giving birth to her first child any moment," Kat informed him.

"That's great, time just seems to be really flying by doesn't it, Susie barely got married last year and here she is already having her first child," Tom remarked.

"She really does seem to be a rush with things doesn't she," Kat commented.

"Yeah but it's what she wants and all that matters is that she's happy," Tom replied.

"I agree with you on that, all I've ever wanted for all our of kids is that they find someone to share their life with who'll make them as happy as you've made me over the years," Kat told him.

"Now don't go getting all sentimental again, what are going to do with your grandma, huh Tommy," he said as he picked up his grandson and sat him in his lap.

"If you're ok here, I think I'll go start dinner, it's just us and little Tommy tonight," Kat replied.

"Let me guess, Josh is out with Renee again," Tom said.

"Yes and I do hope they aren't moving too fast," Kat said.

"I wouldn't worry too much, if I know Rocky he probably hired someone to spy on them," he joked referring to the fact that Rocky was way too overprotective of his daughters.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about Lauren spending too much time with J.J," Kat commented. Nineteen year old Lauren was now living in London where she was studying with the Royal Dance Academy.

Some time later, the phone rang and again and Katherine jumped up in a mad dash for the phone which brought a smile to Tom's face and he laughed at his wife's eagerness.

"Hello, well how is everything, it is, oh that's great, how are you feeling, I'll bet, I'm so happy for you," Kat was saying. Tom could only assume that she was talking to Susan and that Susan was telling her about their new grandchild.

"Well, is it a boy or a girl?" Tom asked after Katherine finally hung up the phone.

"It's a boy, we have another grandson, named Nathan Jr." she announced.

"That's great, I can't wait until my grandsons are old enough to learn martial arts," Tom told her.

"Still holding out hope that one day they'll pick up the family tradition?" Kat inquired.

"You never know, it could happen," he said as he smiled at her.

"I think someone's ready for bed," she remarked as little Tommy yawned.

"I'll take him up," Tom said as he picked up his grandson and headed upstairs.

A few months later, Kat and Tom were getting ready for Joshua's high school graduation.

"Well it's finally happening," Tom said.

"Yeah, the last of our little birdies is about to leave the nest," Kat said with a smile.

"How do I look?" Josh asked as he entered their room.

"You look great," Tom told his youngest son.

"Have we told you have proud we are of you?" Kat asked as she went over to straighten out his tie.

"Only about a thousand times, hey I was wondering, do you mind if I drive to ceremony separately, I want to pick up Renee," Josh replied.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, I was wondering how were going to fit everyone into the car," Tom commented.

"Don't worry son, if there's not enough room, your mother and I can drive ourselves," Tom's father told him.

Patrick and Amanda had flown in from New York to be there for the ceremony and of course had their son Tommy with them. Susan was also home with her new son Nate but they were alone because Nathan Sr. had to stay behind in Los Angeles for work. Lauren had wanted desperately to attend her younger brother's graduation but she was busy rehearing for a performance and couldn't get the time off.

"This sure brings back a lot of memories," Patrick commented as they waited for the graduation ceremony to begin.

"I'll bet you couldn't wait to graduate from high school," Amanda replied.

"What he couldn't wait for is to get out of our house," Kat said as she held Nate Jr.

"I wish Lauren could be here," Susan said.

"So do I but your mother and I are thinking of taking a trip to London to visit her," Tom told her.

"Hey everyone, Josh is up next," Amanda said.

"Patrick, make sure and hold the camera steady," Kat told him as he took out the video camera. They were making a video for Kat's parents in Australia.

"Joshua Lucas Oliver," the principal called out and the entire family jumped up to cheer for him.

Later that evening, everyone was gathered in Hayley's Cyberspace where Hayley had offered to host a party for the graduates.

"Thanks so much for throwing this party Hayley," Kat said.

"Yeah, it really means a lot, Rocky and I weren't even sure that we were going to throw a party for Renee what with already paying for three tuitions and now we're going to have four," Emily replied.

"I am so glad that Adam and I are done paying for college," Tanya remarked since both their sons had been on their own for a few years now.

"Tom and I won't have to deal with that this time around," Kat told them.

"Did Josh get a scholarship?" Kim asked as she walked over to join the conversation.

"No, he's decided to join John's racing team and become a professional driver," Kat explained.

"Wow, talk about following in his father's footsteps," Tanya said since Tommy too had turned to racing after graduating high school.

"Yeah but I can guarantee I won't be quitting to get a degree in Paleontology," Josh said as he overheard them.

"Now just what's wrong with Paleontology?" Tom asked his son.

"No offense dad but I need a little more excitement in my life," Josh replied.

"Oh you don't think being a paleontologist was exciting, if you only knew about what I went through in Reefside," Tom started to say but was cut off by Hayley.

"Um, why don't we serve the cake now," Hayley said loudly enough that it got Tom to be quiet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: **_This chapter is dedicated to Ghostwriter for submitting the 100th review. This is my first story to do that so I thank all of you who continue to review because it would not have been possible without you. And in case you haven't seen it yet, the Tanya/Adam story from this series has now begun. _

**Purple Strobe: **_I remembered that at the end of the Season to Remember episode that Kat called him Tom so I decided to come up with a reason for it in this story. As for the similarities in our stories, I guess great minds think alike. Looking forward to reading more chapters of Wilting. _

**Destiny45: **_Yes, there are a lot of babies in the story and there are still more to come. I'm glad you like the family scenes I only hope I do as good of a job with Tanya and Adam's family in their story. _

**PrettyDiva: **_I agree that it was time for the other stories in the series to make an appearance. This one will be coming to a close soon so look for others to follow Tanya/Adam. _

**GinaStar: **_I thought about having one of their kids become a ranger but I decided not to at least in this story, though their grandson Tommy will eventually become a ranger in this story/ _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, I'd like to say that the kids will figure out their parents past eventually. And maybe just maybe there will be a story of little Tommy and how he becomes a ranger. _

**Ghostwriter: **_You are forgiven for missing the updates. Thanks for being my 100th review. It seems only right that it would come from you since you were the first reviewer of this story._

"Mom, this was such a great idea," Susan who was now twenty-five said as she and Katherine walked along the beach in Australia. She held her one year old daughter Kate in her arms.

"Yes it was, your father didn't think I could pull it off but I did," Kat said as they continued their walk.

Katherine had some how managed to get their entire family on a vacation to Australia. Her own parents were now getting older and Kat just wanted to make sure they got a chance to see their great-grandchildren so she and Tom had decided to fly their entire family including his parents to Australia.

"Nate honey, don't go too near the water," Susan suddenly yelled as she watched her four year old son running down towards the water and chasing his five year old cousin Tommy.

"Don't worry Sis, we're watching them," Patrick said and Susan watched as her twenty-nine year old brother and thirty-two year old husband Nathan went running after their sons.

"I don't know how you ever did it with two sons, I can hardly keep up with Nate sometimes," Susan remarked.

"Yes, boys are full of energy but he's got his father to watch after him, try not to worry so much," Kat replied.

"That's funny coming from you," Susan told her and they both laughed.

"You know Susie, I'm very proud of you, I know I wasn't too keen on your marrying Nathan at such a young age but you've seemed to manage everything very well, and you're a great mom," Kat said.

"That means a lot coming from you Mom, you're the best example I have of what a good mother should be, I just want you to know how much I've appreciated everything you've done for me, it's one of the reasons I named my daughter after you in the first place," Susan replied. Kate's real name was Katherine but everyone had decided to call her Kate for short.

"I'm just happy I'm still around to see my grandchildren and I'm glad my parents are still around to see them as well," Kat told her.

"That's why this trip was so important to you wasn't it, you're afraid it might be the last time Grandma and Grandpa will be with the entire family," Susan said.

"Yes, it's hard with them being so far away and making the trip to the States has become harder for them," Kat replied.

"Well I'm very happy that we decided to come here, I don't want Nate or Kate to ever forget that Austraila is part of their heritage too," Susan said.

"Come on, let's go join the others," Kat said as they walked over to where the Tom sat with his and Kat's parents along with Lauren, Joshua, Amanda, J.J. and Renee.

"Hey Kate, wanna go look for seashells?" Twenty-two year old Lauren asked her niece as Susan and Kat sat down next to them.

"I think I'll come with you," Renee said as Susan handed Kate to Lauren.

"Have fun," Josh said as he leaned over and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me come on this trip with you," J.J, who was on leave from the Navy,said to Kat.

"It was my pleasure," Kat said with a smile.

"Besides, she knew it was the only way to convince Lauren to take time off from the ballet," Amanda joked.

"So J.J. any plans to marry my sister anytime soon?" Josh asked.

"Not just yet, many in a couple more years," J.J. replied unfazed by the question.

"We could ask the same thing about you and Renee," Amanda told him.

"Please don't put ideas into his head, I just want at least one of our kids to hold off on marriage until their at least 25," Kat commented.

"No worries here Mom, racing keeps me so busy that I wouldn't have time to get married even if I wanted to," Josh told her as he ran off to join Patrick, Nathan and his two nephews. At just twenty years old, Josh was becoming a huge success in the racing world.

"I wish he wouldn't remind me of that, I can't even turn on the television until I know the race is over," Kat said.

"And you were talking to me about worrying?" Susan asked her mother.

"To this day, I've only gotten your mother to go to one of Josh's races and that was his first," Tom said with a laugh.

"Hey Dad, come see what Tommy's learned so far from his martial arts class," Patrick called.

"He's in martial arts classes already?" Susan questioned Amanda.

"Of course, Patrick wanted to put him in the minute he started walking but I made him wait," Amanda replied.

"Well you guys did name him Tommy," Josh replied as he took a seat next to Renee.

"I've already suggested to Nathan that you guys start thinking about doing the same for Nate," Tom told her as he walked away.

"But he's only four," Susan said.

"Oh come on, like you don't secretly hope that Kate will want to study gymnastics someday," Josh told her.

"No, it's going to be ballet all the way for this little one, her name's Katherine remember, it's only right that she follows in her grandmother's footsteps," Lauren remarked as she handed Kate to Katherine.

"I don't think it matters what any of the kids decide to do as long as their happy," Katherine replied.

A few hours later, everyone was back at the Hillard home after an exhausting day at the beach. Susan sat out on the porch with her husband where their daughter had fallen asleep in his arms.

"You haven't told them have you?" Nathan asked.

"Not yet," Susan replied.

"I thought you wanted to announce the news while the whole family was together?" he questioned.

"I do, I just didn't spoil anyone's fun today," she said.

"How could the news of a new baby spoil anything, you know how much your parents love having grandchildren," Nathan replied.

"I know I'm just afraid they'll think it's too soon after Kate," she remarked.

Meanwhile, in the living room Lauren and J.J. were snuggling on the couch.

"I'm really happy you're here," Lauren said.

"Me too, I've missed you," he said.

"I feel a little guilty though I mean I'm sure your parents expected you to spend your leave with them," Lauren told him.

"Maybe but they knew how much I wanted to be with you and besides I'll get leave again during the holidays," J.J. replied.

In the guestroom, Kat and Tom were getting ready for bed.

"So has Susie said anything to you yet?" Tom asked.

"Not yet I think she's a little afraid to say anything," Kat remarked.

"Or maybe your wrong and she's not pregnant after all," Tom replied.

"I'm not wrong, a mother can sense these kinds of things," Kat told him.

"Well, I think it'd be great, I love being a grandfather," Tom said.

"Yes, having so many little ones around keeps me feeling younger," Kat said.

"Oh I can think of another way," Tom said with a smile.

"You haven't changed at bit you know that," Kat said as they kissed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: **_I think there will only be about two or three more chapters in this story because I am anxious to begin by next Kat/Tommy story. I already know how I want this one to end I'm just trying to put together the chapters leading up to it. Oh and to those of you who are reading the Tanya/Adam story, feel free to make suggestions on what you would like to see happen with them. _

**PrettyDiva: **_All I can say is that age hasn't changed Tommy's desire for his wife at all. I'm glad you liked that last chapter. It's getting harder and harder for me to come up with ideas for these last chapters. _

**Purple Strobe: **_Thanks, I thought the last chapter was sweet as well. It was hard for me to decide what to do with this next chapter because of that. Oh and there will be mention of Susan's new child so read carefully to see what the gender turned out to be. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, I wanted to do something where the whole family was together again. _

**GinaStar: **_Here's hoping you enjoy this chapter as well. _

Katherine and Tom were just finishing up a quiet dinner at home when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Tom said as his wife began to clear away the dishes.

"Hello, yes this is Dr. Oliver," Tommy said and Katherine got a bad feeling as her husband turned his back to her.

"Tom, who's on the phone?" she asked but he didn't answer as he continued talking to the person on the other line.

"Yes, thank you very much for calling us, we'll be there as soon as we can," Tom said as he hung up the phone and prepared to face his wife.

"Something's happened hasn't it?" she questioned.

"It's about Josh," he told her.

"Oh please no," she said as she grabbed onto the back of a chair for support.

"There was an accident during his race, another car collided with his and sent his car into the wall, he's at the hospital now but they don't how bad it is yet," Tom said as he came over and embraced her.

"We need to leave right away, I want to be there when he wakes up," Kat said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'll call the airport now and see how fast we can get a flight out to Los Angeles," Tom replied.

"Excuse me, I understand that my brother was just brought here," Susan said as she raced into the Emergency room.

"Your brother's name please," the nurse asked her.

"Joshua Oliver, he was in a racing accident," Susan informed her.

"He's in with the doctor, have a seat and I'll let him know that there are family members waiting," the nurse replied.

"Mommy, is Uncle Josh going to be ok?" Seven year old Nate asked his Mom as she led her children over to the waiting area.

"I don't know but the doctors are going to take good care of him," she told him.

"Ms. Oliver?" the doctor asked as he walked out.

"It's Mrs. Stone actually, how's my brother?" she asked.

"Perhaps we should talk over here," he said not wanting to talk in front of the children.

"Nate, please watch your younger siblings for me and stay right there," Susie ordered as she and the doctor stepped away where she could still talk to him in private but still keep an eye on the kids.

Hours later, Nathan Stone waited in the airport for his in-laws.

"Mom, Dad, it's good to see you," Nathan said once they de-boarded the plane.

"I wish it were under better circumstances," Tom said as he shook Nathan's hand.

"How is he?" Kat asked as Nathan gave her a hug.

"He's still unconscious," Nathan told her.

"Grandma!" screamed Kate who was now four as she ran up to Katherine.

"Hi my angel," Kat said as she scooped Kate up into her arms and gave her a tight squeeze.

"I'm so glad you guys were able to make it," Susie, who was now twenty-eight said as she greeted her parents followed by her other two children.

"I swear Annie you get prettier every time I see you," Tom said as he picked up his other granddaughter Ann who was two.

"Hi grandma, grandpa," Nate said as he too received hugs.

"Where's the doctor, I want to see Josh," Kat said after they settled the kids into the waiting area with their father.

"I'll go get him, he wanted to be alerted as soon as you got here," Susie replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, I'm Dr. Jones, I've been treating your son since he arrived," Dr. Jones said.

"Dr. Jones, what's going on with our son?" Tom asked.

"Your son sustained a head injury from the crash and we're now monitoring him to make sure there's no swelling on his brain," Dr. Jones informed him.

"And what if there is swelling?" Kat asked.

"Then we'll have to get him to surgery immediately," he replied.

"Can we at least see him?" Tom asked.

"Sure, follow me," he said as he led them to the I.C.U.

"Hey son, it's Mom and Dad," Tom said as he and Kat entered the room.

"I can't stand seeing him hooked up to all these machines," Kat said as she looked at her twenty-three year old son and Tom put his arm around him.

"I never thought we'd have to go through this again," Tom replied.

"Your thinking about the accident that almost took mine and Lauren's life," Kat responded.

"That was one of the scariest moments of my life," Tom revealed.

"We never should have let him start racing in the first place," Kat said.

"Now honey, this kind of accident could have happened off the track as well," Tom reminded her.

"I don't care, I still say he shouldn't have been racing in the first place, why couldn't he have picked a safer job," she replied.

"Let's not argue about what he should have done, we just have to stay positive that he's going to pull through this," Tom told her.

The next day, Kat and Tom woke up in the waiting room where they had fallen asleep in chairs. Susan and Nathan had taken their children home.

"Mom, Dad, how is he?" Thirty-two year old Patrick asked as he entered the hospital with his wife and eight year old son Tommy.

"He's not awake yet but as far as we know he's still stable," Tom said.

"Amanda honey, are you sure you should have made this trip?" Kat asked her daughter-in-law who was eight months pregnant with her second child.

"I didn't want to stay home, I would have been too worried and besides if anything goes wrong at least we're in a hospital," Amanda replied.

"Maybe we should call Susan and have her come pick up Tommy," Tom suggested.

"No grandpa, I want to stay here," Tommy told him.

"It's ok dad, we explained to him about Josh," Patrick said.

"Patrick, it was good of you to come," Susan said as she hugged her older brother.

"Of course I came," Patrick told her.

"Not exactly the way I envisioned our next family reunion though," Amanda said as she took a seat.

"Has anyone talked to Renee?" Patrick asked referring to his brother's girlfriend.

"Yeah, she was having trouble getting a flight out but I spoke to Rocky and she should be here by this afternoon," Tom informed them.

"The only person missing now is Lauren," Susan said.

"Can't she get a flight out of London?" Amanda asked.

"Not until tomorrow," Kat replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, I have some good news, your son is awake," Dr. Jones informed them.

"Oh thank you," Kat said as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

The next day, the entire family including Renee was crowded into Josh's room.

"You really gave us quite a scare little brother," Patrick said.

"It's a good thing I'm so hard headed," Josh joked.

"I'm really glad you're going to be ok," Lauren who had arrived from London told him.

"The girls drew this picture for you," Susie said as she held it up for him.

"You tell them that Uncle Josh said it's beautiful and that I'll see them soon," Josh replied.

"Uh oh," Amanda said suddenly.

"Is it the baby?" Patrick asked.

"Leave it to my newest niece or nephew to take the spotlight away from me," Josh teased.

"I'm going to go find a doctor," Kat said as she ran from the room.

"The whole family's going to be together for the baby birth, this is so great," Lauren said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, why don't you two come with me and we'll see what's going on," a nurse said as she helped Amanda into a wheelchair and Patrick followed them out.

Hours later, everyone but Renee had left Josh's room as they awaited the birth of the new baby.

"Alone at last," Josh said.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you," she told him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you but everything's going to be fine now," Josh assured her.

"But you're not going to quit racing are you?" Renee asked quietly.

"No I'm not, can you live with that?" he asked.

"I love you, so I guess I don't have much of a choice," Renee told him as she gave him a kiss.

"It's a boy!" Lauren shouted as she entered the room.

"So now we have three nephews and two nieces, guess it'll be up to you a J.J. to even things up," Josh told her.

"We have to get married first," Lauren told him.

"So what'd they name him?" Renee asked.

"Jackson Reed, Jackson for Grandpa Hillard and Reed because it's Amanda's maiden name," Lauren replied.

"Jack Oliver, I like it," Josh said.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **_I know it's sad, yet another one of my Tommy/Kat stories is coming to an end. Only three more after this one!!! Don't worry, there will be plenty more but please go and support the Tanya/Adam story if you're not already that is. _

**PrettyDiva: **_I guess you're right, it is baby city. No babies in this chapter though, at least not new ones. _

**Purple Strobe: **_Nope, I couldn't kill Josh because he's very much alive in the first chapter and it technically hasn't happened yet in the timeline. _

**Grumpyk: **_I love getting new reviewers. Glad you like the story. _

**Ghostwriter: **_Thanks, keep up the reviews._

**Lushiouschell: **_I knew you would appreciate the drama of the last chapter. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Yeah, the little pip squeak, otherwise known as Jack Oliver has finally been born. _

"Boys, help your grandmother clear the table," Tom said to Tommy who was now ten and Nate who was nine.

"Sure grandpa," Tommy replied as they did as they were told.

"What about me grandpa?" six year old Kate asked.

"Why don't you go keep an eye on your little sister and cousin," Tom told her. Ann who was four and Jack who was two were playing in the family room.

"It sure is nice having this house full again," Kat remarked.

"Yes, it is, I only wish that Josh was here as well," Tom said. Their three oldest children, Patrick, Susan and Lauren were all in town visiting.

"I do too but he's off preparing for yet another race," Kat said with a slight frown. Even though it had been two years since his accident, Kat still hated the fact that her youngest son was continuing with his racing career.

"I think I'll go check on the little ones," Tom told her not wanting to get into an argument with his wife over their son's career choice.

As he was making his way to the family room, the doorbell rang.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," Tommy said after he opened the door.

"Hello, Dr. Oliver, may I come in," the young man asked.

"Since when did I become Dr. Oliver, of course you can come in, Lauren didn't mention that you were coming home," Tom said as he allowed J.J. to enter the house.

"That's because she doesn't know," J.J. replied.

"Ah, so you've come to surprise her, well she's not home right now, she went out with Patrick, Amanda, Susan and Nathan to the movies," Tom told him.

"I'm glad she's not home, I kinda wanted to talk to you first before I see her," J.J. said.

"Tom, who's at the door?" Kat asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Hi, Mrs. Oliver," J.J. said as he went over and gave her a hug.

"What's with all the formality?" Kat asked.

"It seems young J.J. has something he'd like to discuss with me," Tom told her.

"Is that right, well I'll let you two talk, I'll be with the children if you need me," Kat said as she winked at her husband before leaving the room.

"Come on J.J. why don't we go talk in the study," Tom said.

"Dr. Oliver, I just want to tell you how honored I am that you approve of my relationship with Lauren, I love her very much," J.J. told him.

"Please J.J. when you were little I was Uncle Tommy, there's no need for the Dr. Oliver, just call me Tom," he said.

"Ok, Tom, like I was saying I really love your daughter and I would very much like your permission to ask her to marry me," J.J. replied.

"Well J.J. I've been waiting for this for a long time now, I appreciate you coming here to ask my permission, I'd be very honored to have you marry my daughter, I've watched the two as you've grown up together and I have no doubt in my mind that you'll take good care of my daughter," said Tom.

"Thank you so much, I promise I'll do my best to give Lauren everything she deserves," J.J. said.

"I know you will son," Tom said.

"Now, if you don't mind, I should get going, I don't want the kids to see me and ruin the surprise for their Aunt Lauren," J.J. as he stood up to leave.

"So what's going on?" Kat questioned after J.J. had left.

"Where are the kids?" Tom asked.

"Upstairs getting ready for bed," she replied as they sat down on the couch in the living room.

"J.J. just asked for my permission to marry Lauren," Tom told her.

"That makes me really happy, I'm really proud of the way those two kids stuck it out even with the long distance," Kat replied.

"Yeah, so are you up for planning another wedding?" Tom asked.

"Are you kidding, I can't wait to call Kimberly and get started on the details, this is so wonderful, our two families are going to be joined together now," Kat said with a smile.

"Well, I just hope you and Kim will remember that this is Lauren's wedding, try not to go too overboard," Tom said with a laugh.

Six months later, everyone was busy getting ready for J.J. and Lauren's wedding. They had originally decided to wait a year before getting married but then learned that J.J. was being moved from his base in California to one in Hawaii and that the only way for Lauren to join him there was if they were married.

"This is one of the happiest days of my life," Kim remarked to Katherine.

"I know what you mean, I can't believe this is actually happening, my daughter is marrying your son," Kat replied.

"It seems like just yesterday they were babies and we were joking about them falling in love and getting married one day, who knew it'd actually come true," Kim said as her eyes began to tear up.

"Mom, why are you crying the ceremony hasn't even started yet," Jayne commented.

"I can't help it, come on, I want to go say a few words to your brother," Kim said as she took Jayne by the arm and they left the room.

"Grandma, how do we look?" Kate asked.

"You two are the most beautiful flower girls I've ever seen," Kat said as she smiled at her granddaughters.

"Let's just hope they stay that way until the ceremony is over," remarked their thirty year old mother Susan as she fixed a curl in Ann's hair that had come loose.

"Well how do I look?" Lauren who was twenty seven asked as she came out dressed in her wedding gown.

"Oh Lauren, you look like an angel," Kat said as she embraced her youngest daughter.

"So are you ready to become a married woman?" Amanda asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lauren told her.

"I should go and get your father," Kat said as she stepped out of the room.

"Come on girls, let's go get lined up," Susan said as she led her daughters out.

"Well Dad what do you think?" Lauren asked when Tom entered the room.

"You're beautiful, you look so much like your mother did on the day I married her," Tom told her.

"Ready to give me away, Dad?" Lauren asked.

"I wasn't ready with your sister and I'm not ready now but knowing that I'm giving you to J.J. makes it a little easier," Tom replied.

"You don't have worry Dad, I may be getting married and changing my name but I'll always be your little girl," Lauren said.

"Yes you will my beautiful little Audrey," Tom remarked.

"I've always loved my middle name because I knew you picked it for me," Lauren told him.

"Yeah, it was at a time when you needed to be strong and I wanted you to know that I believed in your strength," Tom replied.

"I'm not sure I lived up to it," Lauren said.

"Oh you have more than you'll ever know, I love you," Tom said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too Daddy," she said.

"It's just about that time," twenty five year old Josh said as he came in the room.

The wedding processional began as Jayne who was a bridesmaid walked down the aisle. She was followed by Susan who was the maid of honor. Then came two year old Jack who was assisted by his older brother Tommy as the ring bearer. Next was the two flower girls Kate and Ann who threw down rose petals. Finally, it was time for Lauren to make her entrance escorted by Tom.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the minister said once the ceremony began.

"Do you Jason Lee Scott Jr. take Lauren Audrey Oliver to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do," J.J. said.

"And do you Lauren Audrey Oliver take Jason Lee Scott Jr. to be your husband?" he asked her.

"I do," she replied.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife," he said as everyone in the church cheered.

"Congratulations sis," thirty four year old Patrick said as he greeted his newlywed sister.

"Thanks Patrick," Lauren said as she gave him a hug.

"So Lauren, are you going to continue dancing in Hawaii?" Amanda asked.

"No, I had seven wonderful years of dancing in London but it'll be kinda hard to commit to a ballet company when my husband could get relocated at any moment," Lauren answered.

"So then what are you planning to?" Patrick asked.

"I've decided to follow in our parents footsteps and become a teacher," Lauren announced.


	26. Chapter 26

**Another's Note: **_Two more chapters to go after this, though I am debating on whether the next one should just be the end. No update again until next week because I will be going out of town._

**PrettyDiva: **_Yeah for some reason I like making them follow in their parents footsteps, at least with their younger two kids. Weddings are always great and it was time for Lauren and JJ to make things official. Don't worry with the ending of this story comes my next Tommy/Katherine story. _

**GinaStar: **_Love you for reviewing!!!_

**HarryPassionFan: **_I'm glad you thought it was funny with JJ being all formal with Tom but he had to do it he wanted to do things the right way._

**Purple Strobe: **_Teaching is a perfectly noble profession. Though I could never do it. Yeah, it was about time that Lauren and JJ got together. I'm glad you got that JJ was nervous because that's what I was trying to get at but didn't know if it came across very well. _

**Grumpyk: **_Don't be sad, I've got tons of other Kat/Tommy fics coming up. Not to mention all the other Season stories I have to write. _

"Well, here we go again," Tom remarked to Katherine as they sat in the waiting room of the hospital in Hawaii where Lauren would be giving birth to their sixth grandchild.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked her husband.

"In a matter of minutes, we're going to have six grandchildren," Tom told her.

"I know, it seems just like yesterday that Lauren and J.J. were getting ready for the prom and now they're married and about to become parents," she said.

"The kids are really lucky to be living here in paradise," Tom commented.

"Yes, it is nice here isn't it, maybe we should extend our vacation for another week," Kat replied.

"Or maybe we could think about settling down here after we retire," Tom said.

"Would you really want to do that?" she asked her husband.

"Why not, I mean the kids all have their own families now, so what's really stopping us from picking up and moving somewhere tropical," Tom replied.

"Not all the kids are married yet," Kat corrected him.

"Yeah well it'll only be a matter of time before Josh proposes to Renee in fact I think I overheard him talking to Patrick about it the last time the whole family was together," Tom told her.

"Still, we're already far enough away from the grandkids as it is, without moving even further away and besides would you really want to give up the house we raised our children in," Kat said.

"I guess not though the house is getting a little big for just the two of us," Tom said.

"We didn't miss it did we?" Kimberly Scott asked as she and Jason came into the waiting room. They had decided to go for a walk while waiting for news about the baby.

"They haven't been out here to talk to us so I'd say we haven't missed anything yet," Tom told her.

"Isn't this great, the four of us sharing grandkids," Jason remarked.

"It'll certainly make visits easy," Kat said since the four of them were neighbors.

"I can't believe my baby is about to become a father," Kim said as her eyes began to get misty.

"Now honey, don't start that again, you've been crying all morning," Jason said.

"I can't help it, I'm just so happy," Kim told him.

"I do wish someone would come and tell us something," Kat said.

"They'll tell us when there's something to tell," Tommy responded.

"I really don't understand you men sometimes, I mean you were nervous wrecks when it was your own children being born but you don't even seem to have the slightest worry when it comes to the birth of your grandchild," Kim remarked.

"Of course we're worried but we know that Jase and Lauren can handle this for themselves," Jason told his wife.

"And besides, its J.J's turn to be the nervous wreck," Tom said with a smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, Mr. and Mrs. Scott," a nurse said as she entered the room.

"So what's the news?" Kim asked as they all rose to their feet.

"Congratulations, you've just become grandparents," she told them.

"How is Lauren?" Kat asked.

"She's fine, she did really well," the nurse replied.

"So is it a boy or girl?" Kim asked.

"Actually J.J. wanted to tell you that news himself, he'll be right out," the nurse said with a smile before she left them.

"What do you think that smile was all about?" Jason inquired.

"I don't know but I wish our son would stop keeping up in suspense," Kim replied.

"Sorry Mom, I couldn't bring myself to leave Lauren," twenty-nine year old J.J. responded as he came up behind them.

"Well was it a boy or girl?" Tom asked.

"Its twins," J.J. announced.

"Did you just say twins?" Kim asked.

"Twins, how wonderful," Kat said.

"You are now the proud grandparents to Grace Ann and Noah Lee," J.J. told them.

"You named your daughter Grace," Kim said with tears welling up in her eyes. Grace was the name of Kimberly's mother.

"Yeah, I wanted to name her after grandma and Lauren suggested that we give her your middle name," J.J. told his mother.

"That's very sweet son," Kim said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And of course Dad, Noah is named after your father," J.J. said.

"Noah and Grace, what perfect names," Kat commented.

"So you guys knew this whole time that Lauren was pregnant with twins?" Tom questioned.

"Yeah, we wanted it to be a surprise, I hope you don't mind us keeping it a secret," J.J told him.

"We don't mind at all, it's a wonderful surprise," Kat said smiling.

"Good, then come on, Lauren can't wait to see you," J.J. said as he led them to her room.

They entered the room and found Lauren sitting up in the bed holding both twins in her arms.

"Lauren, how are you feeling?" Kat asked as she walked over to the bed.

"I'm ok, a little tired though, oh Mom it was so hard," she said.

"I know baby but you didn't beautifully," Kat told her.

"Would you like to hold one of them?" Lauren asked.

"Of course, I would," Kat said as she took Noah from Lauren's arms.

"There's one here for you too," Lauren told Kim as she handed Grace to her.

"He has his father's eyes," Kat said as she held Noah.

"Grace has Lauren's smile," Kim commented.

"How do you guys feel about having two all at once?" Jason asked.

"A little overwhelmed to tell you the truth," J.J told him.

"We're really grateful to have all of you here to help," Lauren told them.

"We'll be here as long as you need us," Kat said as she handed Noah back to his mother.

"We should let Lauren rest," Kim said as she handed Grace to J.J.

"Enjoy this quiet while you still can, it won't last long," Jason told them as the four grandparents left.

"I can't wait to call the kids and tell them about the surprise of twins," Kat said as she took Tom's arm.

"Maybe we better keep the house, after all we're up to seven grandkids," Tom told her.

"And just think Josh still hasn't gotten married yet," Kim told him.

"Not to mention the fact that he's marrying a DeSantos, with any luck, Renee will probably give birth to triplets," Jason joked.

"I don't care how many kids Josh and Renee have, I'll love those children just as much as I love all my grandchildren," Kat said.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the long wait but things have been hectic with school. __I debated whether or not to include this chapter in this story but I figured why not. All the other kids got this part of their lives in the story so I just had to do the same for Joshua. That being said the next chapter will be the last in the story._

**PrettyDiva: **_I did have fun on my trip but the whole time I was thinking about the ending for this story. I just had to make at least one of their kids have twins; I don't know why it just seemed like the right thing. I know I keep saying it but I will begin the next T/Kat fic very soon. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Don't worry, Lauren and JJ will handle the twins just fine. Oh and Kat was six months pregnant when she had the accident. I went back and saw that there was a typo in Chapter 9. It says they were not six months but it was supposed to be the word 'now.' So hope that clears up any confusion. _

**Purple Strobe: **_I just had to have someone with twins!!! And lol, about the joke with Renee. It was just a joke by the way, no triplets in her and Josh's future. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Yeah, I love the whole family aspect that evolved in this story. _

**Lushiouschell: **_Yes, I love the fact that Tommy and Jason now share grandchildren. Oh and you got me again, I did borrow some ideas from the Cosby show. I can't help it, it's one of my all time favorites. _

**GinaStar: **_You really didn't see the twin thing coming? Well I had to do it to at least one of the kids. _

**Ghostwriter: **_Thanks, catch ya later!!_

"When did this house get to be so small, it always seemed so huge when we were younger," Patrick remarked as the whole family was sitting in the living room of Katherine and Tom's house.

"Well son, the house hasn't changed, the family has just gotten bigger," Tom told him as he held his one year old grandson Noah in his lap and Noah began to yawn.

"I think it's time we put the twins to bed," Lauren said to J.J. as she handed him their daughter Grace and walked over to Tom to get Noah.

"I think it's time we all went to bed, we've got a busy day tomorrow," Katherine agreed as Lauren and J.J. left the room and headed upstairs.

"Come on Jack, let's go put on your pajamas," Amanda said to her five year old son.

"Goodnight Grandma, goodnight Grandpa," Jack said as he gave both his grandparents a hug.

"That goes for you two as well," Susan said to her daughters who were nine and seven.

"Ah, mom do we have to go to bed now?" Kate asked.

"You girls do what your mom says, I don't want the two prettiest flowers girls in the world falling asleep in the middle of the aisle tomorrow," Josh told his niece.

"Speaking of falling asleep in the aisle, I think the same could be said of the groom," Kat told him.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll head up to bed soon," Josh promised.

"I'm going to go make up the couch in the study for the girls," Kat said to Tom.

"Ok, dear I'll make sure the boys are settled in here," Tom told her as he gave her a kiss before she left the room.

"Tommy, go upstairs and look in the hall closet for some blankets," Patrick said to his son who was now thirteen.

"I'll go with you," Tommy's twelve year old cousin Nate said as both boys ran up the stairs.

"I can't believe he's thirteen already," Josh remarked.

"Yeah, he's growing up so fast, seems like just yesterday we were bringing him home from the hospital," Patrick said.

"Your mother and I feel the same way about all of you," Tom told them.

"Well I better do as Mom said and go to bed, I'll see you both in the morning," Josh said to his father and brother.

"Goodnight Josh and try not to spend the whole night thinking about tomorrow, you'll never get any sleep if you do," Patrick told him.

"Speaking from experience son?" Tom questioned with a laugh.

The next morning, the house was busy as everyone was frantically trying to get ready to leave for the church.

"Patrick, will you please go and make sure Tommy's up, I've got to help Jack and I've been downstairs three times," Amanda said.

"Don't worry honey, I'll make sure Tommy's ready on time," Patrick told her.

"Katherine Marie and Ann Elizabeth, please stop running around the house in those dresses!" Susan yelled.

"How is anyone supposed to get any sleep with all this noise," Josh said as he came out of his room.

"It's about time you got up," Lauren told him as she carried both twins in her arms.

"Need some help there sis?" Josh asked.

"No, I've got them, but you better hurry and get dressed before Mom sees that you're barely waking up," Lauren replied.

"It's like rush hour out there," Tom joked as he entered his bedroom where Katherine was still getting ready.

"What do you expect with seven adults and seven kids running around," she replied.

"Its total chaos out there, it'll be a miracle if we make it on time," Tom said.

"We'll make it," Kat replied calmly.

"How can you be so calm, I thought you of all people would be stressing out," Tom remarked.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm the mother of the groom and it doesn't take much to get the groom ready or maybe it's because I'm just so happy to see Josh finally settling down with Renee," Kat said.

"You do realize that even though Josh is settling down that he's not leaving racing don't you?" Tom questioned.

"Yes, and I may not like his career choice but I accept it," Kat told him.

"I'm really glad to hear you say that Mom," Josh said as he entered the room.

"You clean up nice son," Tom told him.

"Can you help me with my tie?" Josh asked his mother.

"I wish nothing but love and happiness for you and Renee," Kat said as she fixed his tie.

"With any luck, we'll be just as happy as you and Dad have been all these years," Josh replied.

"I know you will be son," Kat told him.

"Let's round up the gang and head to the church," Tom said.

Katherine sat next to her husband and watched as their youngest son was united in marriage to Renee DeSantos. It brought back fond memories of the day that she and Tom had married thirty nine years now. Tom reached over and took her hand and Kat smiled back at him knowing that he too was remembering their wedding.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked as tears began to run down his wife's cheeks and he handed her his handkerchief.

"I'm fine, I'm just so happy," Kat told him.

"I'm now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Oliver," the minister announced as the crowd began to cheer and everyone rose to their feet to clap.

Hours later, all of the wedding guests were assembled in the ballroom of the Angel Grove Hotel where the wedding reception was being held. Patrick stood up and began to click his champagne glass to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone, I'd like to make a toast to my brother and his new wife Renee, little brother, well I guess you're not so little any more, I just want to say, it's about time you finally decided to settle down and I can't think of a better woman to put up with you than Renee, though I'm not sure why she'd even want to, just kidding, all joking aside I wish you both a lifetime of happiness and would like to be the first to say welcome to the family Renee," Patrick said as he toasted the happy couple.

"My wife and I would like to say something as well," Tom said as he and Katherine stood up.

"Josh, you know how much we love you, you were our last baby and because of that I think I always held you a little too close, but the time has come for me to let you go, you have grown up into such a fine man and sometimes its hard for me to admit that your not my little boy anymore but I am so proud of you and I know that you will be a wonderful husband and a mother couldn't have picked a better wife for you than Renee, I love you both very much," Kat told him.

"Son, like your mother, I just want to say how proud I am of the man that you have become and I want both you and Renee to know that we will always be here for you whenever you need us and just remember no matter what life throws at you, you'll always have your love to keep you strong," Tom said.

"I love you both very much, thanks for being such a great example of what a marriage should look like," Josh said as he hugged both his parents.

**A/N: **_I'm not really happy with this chapter. I guess I was just lacking inspiration or something so forgive me for giving less of myself in this chapter. I promise the final chapter will be much better and I'll try not to make you wait too long for the last one but I will do my best to make sure it's a worthy ending._


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: **_It's always bittersweet when coming to the end of a story even though I know it's time. Thanks again to all of you who supported this story by reading and reviewing it. It's been such a pleasure for me to write this story. I thank those of you who are now supporting Tanya/Adam's season and hope that you will support the other season couples as well. This is the last chapter of Tommy and Kat's story. I promise there will be more Tommy and Katness to come!!_

**HarryPassionFan: **_There will be mention of Tommy becoming a ranger in this chapter. I couldn't let this fic go without including something about it. As for Tommy and Kat's wedding, I just had to write it after getting such great response about Tanya and Adam's wedding chapter. _

**PrettyDiva: **_I am starting to get back some of my inspiration; I need it so I can start the next Tommy/Kat story. Thanks so much for supporting this story. _

**GinaStar: **_Maybe I'll write another story where their kids do become rangers but for now you should check out The Power Never Dies by PrettyDiva, it's a great fic about the rangers kids. _

**Lushiouschell: **_I agree there were better chapters in this fic. _

**Grumpk: **_I'm glad someone was inspired by it. _

**Ghostwriter: **_Thanks again, to my first reviewer of this story!!! Thanks for sticking with me through the end. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_I try my best to keep things realistic, I hope it works in this chapter as well. _

**A/N: **_This chapter will pick up where the first chapter left off. It's now Christmas Day. _

"This was the best Christmas ever!" eight year old Jack exclaimed once the entire family was finished opening their presents.

"You say that every year," his older brother Tommy who was sixteen replied.

"Leave the pip squeak alone, I think he's right, this was the best Christmas ever," Tom said to his oldest grandson.

"I agree," Josh said as he ruffled Jack's hair.

"I can't wait until next year when this little one gets to be apart of the celebration," remarked Renee, Josh's wife who was pregnant with their first child.

"Well, we better get going, we promised your folks we'd come over as soon as we were done here," Josh said as he helped Renee to her feet.

"Give your mother and father our love," Kat said as she hugged them goodbye.

"We'll be back later," Josh called as they left.

"We're gonna head next door for awhile," Lauren said as she and J.J. picked up their four year old twins.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and check out my new video games," fifteen year old Nate announced.

"I want to play too," his twelve year old sister Kate said.

"Wait for me," their younger sister Ann who was ten said.

"Hey Nathan want to see if there's a game on?" Patrick asked his brother-in-law who nodded and both men went off into the family room.

"I'd better get a trash bag and pick up all this wrapping paper," Kat said.

"Don't worry Mom, we'll do it," Amanda told her.

"Yeah, you just relax," Susan said.

"Hey Mom, is it alright if I meet a few of my friends at the park?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, just don't stay out too long," Amanda replied.

"Before you go, do you think you could come with your grandmother and me for a second?" Tom asked him

"It won't take long," Kat assured him as he followed them into the study where Tom shut the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked his grandparents.

"Your grandmother and I had a talk and realized that it's time we let you in on a little family secret," Tom told him.

"We have a family secret?" Tommy questioned.

"Yes, and you've been in on it for quite sometime now, you just didn't know it," Kat answered.

"Tommy, we know you're a power ranger," Tom revealed.

"Me, a power ranger, why on earth would you think that?" Tommy asked.

"You may fool your parents with all those excuses why you have to keep running out in the middle of things but not us," Kat told him.

"Take it from two former rangers, we know the signs," Tom said.

"You guys were power rangers?" Tommy questioned.

"I think it's time to show him dear," Kat said to Tom who went over to the bookshelf and pulled on a small dinosaur model which then caused the bookshelf to open and reveal a secret wall.

"Where does this go?" Tommy asked.

"Come and find out," Tom told him as he led his grandson down the stairway.

"What is this place?" Tommy asked as he looked around the room. There was a desk in the center of the room with a computer on it and on the walls were pictures of the ranger teams on which Tommy and Katherine had both served.

"I had this place built shortly after your grandmother and I moved to Angel Grove, I wanted a place where we could come to remember our time as rangers," Tom told him.

"He also wanted to be ready in case he was called upon to become a ranger again, thankfully, your grandfather's battle with Mesogog was his last one," Kat said.

"I can't believe my grandparents were actually power rangers, now I get why every story grandpa tells is about the rangers!" Tommy exclaimed.

"On the computer, you'll find a whole video diary of just about every ranger team that's ever existed up to this point," Kat told him.

"I'm hoping that you'll add your team to the diary as well," Tom said.

"This is too crazy, I'm actually following in your footsteps as the red ranger," Tommy said as he looked up at a picture of the former Zeo Team.

"It's only right seeing as how you share his name as well," Kat replied.

"Do my parents know about this?" Tommy asked.

"No and neither do your Aunts and Uncle, we've thought about telling them over the years but we didn't want to make a huge deal out of something that was so long ago," Kat replied.

"Then I'm honored you would share it with me," Tommy told them.

"We had hoped that by the time our children and grandchildren came along there would no longer be a need for power rangers of any kind but we are proud that you were chosen," Tom replied.

"I promise I'll do my best to uphold the family name and I'll continue to keep your secret," Tommy said.

"Now that you know about this room, feel free to come here anytime you like," Tom told him as Tommy's communicator went off.

"Duty calls," Tommy said.

"Be careful," Kat told him as he prepared to teleport.

"I will," he said as he teleported.

"It really does seem like a lifetime ago," Tom remarked once he and Kat left the hidden room and reentered the study.

"Yes but you've got to admit we've had a pretty great life since then," Kat told him.

"Pretty great, it's been wonderful," Tom said as he leaned in to kiss his wife.

Eight years later, Patrick and Amanda who had been living in Angel Grove since their oldest son Tommy was fourteen had decided to treat Katherine and Tom to dinner and a movie to celebrate their anniversary.

"Are you sure you really want to sell the house?" Patrick, who was forty-eight, asked his parents as he drove in the direction of the restaurant.

"We should have gotten rid of it a long time ago, its way to big for just the two of us," Kat replied.

"It was just hard letting go of all the memories we created there but now it's time for someone else to make memories there," Tom said.

"We'd offer to buy it from you but Tommy's out of the house now and even though we still have four more years until Jack goes away to college it's just too big for the three of us," Amanda said.

"Yeah, it would have been nice to give the house to at least one of our kids," Kat commented.

"Uh oh, you won't believe this," Patrick said suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"I think I forgot my wallet at your house, I'm pretty sure I left it in the bathroom," Patrick told him.

"Great honey, now we have to drive all the way back and we'll get to dinner late, which means we'll miss our movie time," Amanda said.

"Don't worry, your mother and I can pay for dinner," Tom replied.

"Oh no, this was our present to you remember," Patrick said as he turned the car around.

"They're back!" twelve year old twins Noah and Grace shouted upon seeing the car in the driveway.

"Then hurry up and find a hiding place," their eighteen year old cousin Ann told them.

"I really don't see why we had to drive all the way back home, your father and I wouldn't have minded paying," Kat said as they all stepped into the house.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" the family yelled as the lights came on.

"I might have known something was up," Kat said upon seeing a banner that was hanging above the entrance way that read" Happy 50th Anniversary."

"Were you surprised?" asked eight year old Dylan who was the oldest son of Josh and Renee.

"We sure were," Tom told him.

"Are these for me?" Kat asked as Josh and Renee's daughter Lucy who was four ran up to her with flowers.

"Mom, Dad, why don't we all go into the dining room, we have dinner all prepared," said Susan who was forty-four.

"This was such a great surprise," Tom said as the entire family went in for dinner.

"Just think, this is probably the last meal we'll all share in this house," said Lauren who was forty-one.

"That's so sad, I always loved coming here," said granddaughter Kate now twenty.

"Mom, Dad, maybe you guys should think about moving to Angel Grove and buying the place," said Nate who was twenty-three.

"We thought about it but my practice is still going strong in L.A. so now's not the best time for us to move," replied his father Nathan Sr. who was fifty-one.

"I know it's sad but Katherine and I have given this a lot of thought and it's time for us to move on," Tom told them.

"Have you guys thought about where you're going to move once it's sold?" asked sixteen year old Jack.

"I hope not to a nursing home, I couldn't stand to think of you guys in a place like that," twenty four year old Tommy said.

"I wish you'd consider moving to Florida and living with us," J.J. told them.

"That's sweet but we don't want to be a burden on anyone," Kat said.

"Mom, you would never be a burden on any of us," Susan told her.

"Come on now, this isn't up for discussion, we're moving, besides we've already accepted an offer on the house," Tom said.

"So who are the new owners?" Amanda asked.

"We don't know, we did everything through a realtor," Kat replied.

"I guess it's time to come clean," Renee said to her husband.

"What is she talking about?" Patrick inquired.

"Oh nothing, except, it's us," thirty-nine year old Joshua revealed.

"What's you?" Lauren questioned.

"We're the new owners, I want to raise Dylan and Lucy here where I grew up," Josh answered.

"And we want Mom and Dad to stay here with us," Renee said.

"I can't believe this," Tom said.

"Are you sure?" Kat asked.

"Of course we're sure, this house is more than big enough for us and I don't want you guys living anywhere else," Josh told them.

"Looks like we're staying put then," Tom said as the entire family cheered.

"This is like a dream come true, I'm so glad we decided to take Josh and Renee up on their offer," Kat said sometime later as she and Tom sat on the back porch.

"Me too, not many kids would want to take care of their parents especially when they've got kids of their own to raise," Tom replied.

"It's not like we'll be around much longer anyway," remarked Kat. She and Tom were now seventy-six years old.

"You're not planning on leaving me anytime soon are you?" Tom questioned.

"Of course not, if we could I'd wish for fifty more years with you, but I don't see how they could possibly top the first fifty," she said with a smile.

"Thank you for sharing this life with me," Tom said as he put his arms around her.

"It's been my pleasure," Katherine said as she turned to face him and then they kissed.


End file.
